


Classified

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Series: "Classified" Verse [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anxiety, BDSM, Character tags will be updated, Dom Abby, Dom Ashlyn, Dom Becky, Dom Christie, Dom Crystal, Dom Hope, Dom Kelley, Dom Kristie, Dom Lindsey, Dom Meghan, Dom Sue, Dom Tobin, Dom Zach, Dom/sub, F/F, I'm the Mary freaking Poppins of kinks, Kinks, Sub Alex, Sub Ali, Sub Alyssa, Sub Carli, Sub Christen, Sub Emily, Sub Julie, Sub Mal, Sub Megan, Sub Morgan, Sub Rose, Sub Sam, Sub Tierna, of all sorts!, sub Rachel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: When Alyssa Naeher is classified as a submissive, she can't help but be shocked and a little angry. But, in an effort to understand what society expects of her, she visits a club owned by Becky Sauerbrunn, an incredibly experienced dominant. Slowly, Becky begins to guide Alyssa into the life of dominants and submissives, with the help of other women both new to her club and those who have been regulars for years. As Becky and Alyssa grow closer, their feelings begin to develop beyond those of just a dominant, teaching a submissive, and a submissive fighting against the social stigma of just being herself.Mainly Becky/Alyssa centric, but will heavily feature other relationships as well.
Relationships: Abby Dahlkemper/Sam Mewis, Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Alyssa Naeher/Becky Sauerbrunn, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Carli Lloyd/Hope Solo, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Morgan Brian/Meghan Klingenberg, Rachel Daly/Kristie Mewis, Sue Bird/Megan Rapinoe, Tierna Davidson/Christie Rampone, Tobin Heath/Christen Press, Zach Ertz/Julie Johnston
Series: "Classified" Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974100
Comments: 370
Kudos: 520





	1. Classification

**Author's Note:**

> Oopsie daisy, I started another fic lol! I promise I'm going to finish my other ones!!!! And keep writing oneshots!!! And somehow keep up with my coursework. 
> 
> I will update warnings when necessary, and if there are any chapters that I think might be triggering, I will let you all know!

The examination room seemed to have grown several degrees colder since the doctor had handed her her test results. The kindly looking older woman with the pencil stuck in her updo looked sympathetically at her as her face fell and she crumpled the piece of paper in her fist. It was so simple, just containing her name, the doctor's information, and the result of her screening. 

She had presented late, twenty one rather than eighteen. They'd screened her every year since then, but the results had always come back as inconclusive. 

Until now. 

"Are you alright?"

The doctor's voice was kind, but Alyssa didn't care. She was frozen in place, disbelieving, because this wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed... Her sisters weren't...

Fuck. 

_Submissive._

She didn't look like a submissive. She was big and muscled, and no man had ever dared to follow her on the street. She was supposed to be a dominant, not... not this. 

The doctor put a hand on her shoulder and Alyssa tensed, clenching her fists harder. 

"I... I know this is hard to accept for some people," said the doctor, handing Alyssa a folder full of papers. "But, I want to assure you that it's nothing to be ashamed of. This folder contains some basic information, including the names of government verified establishments where dominants and submissives can go. Many of these places also run groups for newly classified dominants and submissives, and I would encourage you to check them out, especially if you find yourself uncomfortable with this." 

Alyssa stood up and shoved the piece of paper containing her test results inside the folder, storming out of the clinic. 

Amanda had texted her a question mark, as she had every year since her twin had been first tested. Alyssa turned her phone off- she had no idea how she was going to tell her family about this. Logically, she knew that they wouldn't be disappointed. They had told all of their daughters that, no matter what, they would always be proud of them. But still, both of her sisters were dominants, she was supposed to be a dominant too. 

She and Amanda shared an apartment, so she knew that she would have to tell her sister eventually. But, she reasoned, shoving the folder of papers in her shoulder bag, there was no need to do it yet. She paced the streets until, finally, she ended up in her favorite bookstore. Wandering through the stacks of books, she felt her fists begin to unclench, little by little. Being surrounded by pages upon pages of stories, the stories of people who weren't her, Alyssa Naeher, newly classified submissive, made a little bit of the weight lift off of her shoulders. 

Grabbing a Tolkien novel off the shelf, she flopped into one of the bookstore's reading chairs and flipped it open to the beginning pages. 

Middle Earth, a world without dominants or submissives, a world where she didn't have to worry about any of this... 

"Have you read it before?"

A quiet voice interrupted her before she could even finish reading the first page, and Alyssa stuck her finger in to mark her place, even though she didn't need to- there was no way to lose it. She looked up to find the owner of the voice, a blonde woman with her hair in a loose braid. She had a pair of stylish reading glasses on the top of her head and her jeans were high-waisted. Her face looked even kinder than that of the doctor, and, to make a long story short, she was pretty. 

But, even though the woman was beautiful, Alyssa couldn't help but feel a surge of anger rising back up into her chest. She had just begun to relax, to block out the world and forget about the bad news, and then this woman had to come charging into her bubble and interrupt it. 

So, she gave a terse nod, ponytail swinging from side to side. Her smile was just as tight as her nod, and she hoped that the beautiful woman would get the hint and leave her to her book. 

No such luck. Rather the opposite, in fact. 

There was an empty chair beside her, and the woman sank into it, eyes raking across Alyssa. Not judging, more... analyzing. 

"It's one of my favorites," she said softly. "Do you read much Tolkien?"

Again, Alyssa nodded, hoping that the woman would leave her alone. Her torso was angled away from the newcomer, and she almost felt bad for being so unfriendly, especially when she saw the woman's lovely face fall slightly. 

"Are you alright?" 

Alyssa was about to nod, but found herself shaking her head instead, minutely. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

This time, her head shake was bigger. She caught the woman's nod out of the corner of her eye while she was pretending to study the cover of the book intently. 

"Okay," said the woman, getting up and placing a gentle hand on Alyssa's shoulder. "I hope you feel better."

Then, she walked away, leaving a sweet smell lingering in the air. 

* * *

She stayed in the bookstore until the clerks began to close down, and then she put the book back on the shelf and began the walk back to the apartment she shared with her twin sister. It seemed ten times longer than normal, thanks to the dread which filled her from head to toe at the thought of telling _anyone_ that she wasn't the dominant they all thought she would be, and was instead a submissive, with biological instincts just waiting to boil to the surface and fuck up her entire life. 

She considered taking a few extra spins around the block, just to put it off a little longer, but then Amanda was calling to her, head poking through their second story window, and she knew that she couldn't avoid the conversation any further. 

"So," said Amanda, once she had pulled the spaghetti off of the stove and served it up for the two of them. "Why'd you ignore my texts?"

Alyssa shrugged, poking at her noodles, moving a lump of tomato sauce from side to side and watching the red spread across the light yellow of the pasta. She took a sip of her water, and Amanda set her fork down on the table, a little bit too hard.

"I sent you four texts, Lys. You didn't answer any of them. For hours. You've never done that before. I almost called mom and dad."

Despite the lump in her throat, the regret at making Amanda worry, Alyssa just shrugged again. 

"Okay," said Amanda, picking her fork back up only to slam it down again, even harder, making her twin sister look up. "There's something going on with you, Alyssa Michelle Naeher, and you are going to tell me what it is, or else I'll... I'll..."

Alyssa had to hold back a laugh. Amanda wasn't great at threats. 

"Please," she said. "Just tell me. Whatever it is, there's no way it can be that bad."

Alyssa wanted to take a bite of her pasta, just so that she'd have an excuse not to answer her sister, but her stomach was roiling too much. So, she decided, she just had to spit it out.

"Well," she said, hesitating. "My... My test results came back."

"Ah, fucking finally," said Amanda. "We've been waiting for years! So, what is it? Joining the club?"

When Alyssa didn't immediately perk up and confirm Amanda's statement, instead seeming to collapse into herself, the other twin got the picture. She reached a hand across the table to her sister and put a gentle hand on her arm. 

"Oh, Lys," she said. "Are you..."

Alyssa buried her head in her hands as Amanda stroked her arm. The silence confirmed it.

"Alyssa," she said. "It's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed of. So, you're a submissive. So what? You're still the same Alyssa-"

Alyssa shoved her chair out and glared at Amanda. 

"You don't know what it means, Amanda! I didn't either, beyond what we learned in school! But now, it's... it's _fucking different!_ I never thought I'd have to worry about what... what fucking happens! I don't want to need someone to... to... I can fucking take care of myself, I don't need a dominant!" 

Amanda just sat there, listening to Alyssa yell about how she wouldn't be one of _those_ submissives, the ones that everyone saw on television, completely dependent on their dominants. 

"I know," said Amanda, standing up and opening her arms, inviting her twin to take comfort in them like she had when they were little. "You... Alyssa, I don't know what to say to you. I'm not... I'm sure there are people who can help you... understand this."

Alyssa felt tears pricking at her eyes, and she rushed into Amanda's arms, burying her face in her twin's shoulder. As Amanda stroked her back, the tears grew. Her sister led her to her bedroom and, the next morning, she found the folder from the doctor's office sat on her bedside table. 

She hadn't looked at it yesterday, other than shoving her test results inside. But today, feeling slightly better after having a day to process it, and now that _someone_ knew, even if it was only Amanda, she decided to open it up and take a peek inside. 

Other than the basic information about the proper healthcare for a submissive- really, no different than her former routine- and warning signs of subdrop, there was an official looking sheet of paper which listed names and addresses of what she supposed were the government approved clubs and establishments where dominants and submissives alike could go to get training, advice, or simply to meet other recently classified people and make friends. And, of course, the part she had been dreading.

_Where submissives can safely obey their biology in the care of experienced and understanding dominants._

Even though Alyssa wanted to crumple up the piece of paper and throw it into the fireplace, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of interest. Something in her chest wanted to know what it would be like to be in one of those places. 

_Curiosity killed the cat, Alyssa,_ she said to herself. But, she couldn't stop looking at the list, and one entry caught her eye. 

It was so close to her apartment. And, no matter how much she hated it, she couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her spine at the thought of it.

She googled it, and found that it was open beginning at eight in the evening. Entry fee was only twenty dollars. And it was _so close._

Really, she had no excuse not to go. 

So, at eight thirty, Alyssa pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and donned a jean jacket and a pair of leggings, then grabbed her purse and waved goodbye to Amanda. Her sister gave her a smile and returned her attention to the episode of _The Office_ which was being cast to their television from her laptop. 

She walked the two blocks to the club, and took it in for a moment. It didn't look like what she had imagined one of these clubs to look like- rather than being dark and mysterious, it had a polite sign out front, like that of a daytime cafe, and the windows, while they had blinds covering whatever activity was taking place inside, were lit with a pleasant glow. 

She chewed at her lip, tapping her toes nervously inside her pair of ankle boots. 

"Fuck," she whispered. "Am I really doing this?" 

There was a light laugh from behind her, and she turned around to see two women, one blonde with numerous tattoos visible from underneath her sleeves. She was dressed in jeans and sneakers, and she didn't look like someone who Alyssa would have expected to find at one of these places. The other woman, a brunette, was in a pair of Doc Martens, tights and a dress. There was a thin collar around her neck, like the ones that Alyssa saw on all of her friends who were married submissives, bonded to a dominant. They didn't look like the type of people Alyssa would have expected to find in one of these clubs. Then again, in her experience, the submissives and dominants who went to these places regularly were like the ones in the porn videos which she had accidentally walked in on Amanda watching, with the former completely subject to the latter. 

Maybe it was like that.

She really just had no idea- she was lost in a world that she had no idea how to navigate.

"I know it seems intimidating," said the smaller woman, the submissive. "But I promise, everyone in there is incredible. I was nervous too, but there's really nothing to worry about."

Her partner nodded in agreement, arm wrapped around her submissive's waist as she pulled the door open. 

"We promise," she said. "You'll be okay. You've just gotta take the plunge."

The couple disappeared into the building, leaving Alyssa alone once again on the sidewalk. She took a deep breath, working herself up to it. She couldn't help but let the women's words comfort her, a little bit. So, swallowing down the lump in her throat, she opened the door and took her first step inside. 


	2. L'Entree

The first thing Alyssa noticed about the place was that it smelled almost... nice? 

Not like sex, although that was mostly likely the primary activity, but like a sweet-smelling perfume, sprayed in just the right amount. There was an elegant beaded curtain between the reception desk and the main room, and Alyssa stared at it long enough to memorize the order of colors- red, green, black, red, green, black- rather than turning towards the receptionist and revealing the blush on her cheeks, which grew deeper and more scarlet each time she heard a soft noise from behind the curtain. 

Another two people came in behind her, a tall woman and a shorter one, both blondes. The shorter blonde handed the receptionist thirty dollars- Alyssa supposed that there must be a discount for couples who came together?- and greeted her familiarly.

"It's nice to see you guys," said the receptionist in a sunny voice, and the shorter blonde returned the sentiment, then grabbed her partner's wrist gently and led her through the curtain. As they left, the taller woman gave the receptionist a small wave. It slid back into place before Alyssa got a chance to see what was behind it. 

"Can I help you, honey?"

Alyssa shouldn't have been as startled as she was when the receptionist addressed her- she had been standing near her desk for nearly five minutes without moving. But still, she jerked violently and turned around to face the receptionist, her high ponytail swinging and brushing against her neck. 

"Sorry," said the woman, looking at Alyssa with a smile. "I was just wondering if you were lost?"

Alyssa shook her head, trying to catch her breath. 

"I'm... I just..."

The receptionist's smile widened as she twirled her pen between her fingers. When Alyssa looked closer at her desk, she could see several identical pens in a mug with a bulldog on it. 

"First time?" 

Alyssa nodded, picking at her cuticles nervously. A piece of her fingernail fell to the floor, and she covered it with the heel of her shoes.

"It can be hard," said the woman sympathetically. "But, everyone's been there. Well, a lot of people anyway. I promise, it'll be okay."

Alyssa nodded, not quite believing her but desperately wanting to. 

"Do you wanna go in?"

She _did-_ she didn't think she would want to go in as badly as she did, but it was as if every muscle in her body was in conflict with itself, begging for her both to take a few steps forwards and see what was behind the curtain and to turn on her heel and run all the way back home. 

"I'll tell you what," said the receptionist, tucking her pen in her ponytail. "Go on in. I work until one, and if you don't like it or if you get too scared, come back out here and I'll give you your money back."

And, there went her last excuse. Alyssa nodded and approached the desk, handing her twenty dollar bill to the woman, who grinned. 

"Okay," she said. "Since it's your first time here, I've just gotta have you fill out some basic paperwork while I run your ID to make sure you're not going to pull out a machete and murder everyone." 

Alyssa forced a smile at the receptionist's attempt at humor, and exchanged her driver's license for a clipboard, and a pen plucked from the bulldog mug. She watched as her pen slid across the paper, blue ink spreading as she wrote out her name and checked the appropriate boxes confirming that she had no medical conditions which could put her in danger inside the club, that she had never been convicted of a violent crime, and that she was classified as a submissive. 

"Okay," said the receptionist, handing her driver's license back to her in exchange for the clipboard. She perused it quickly, entering the data into the computer as Alyssa tucked her driver's license back into her wallet. 

"Everything looks great! Since you're here by yourself, would you like me to see if any of our doms have any availability? No extra charge," she added. "We get government funding." 

Alyssa chewed at her lip, considering as she handed the receptionist her valuables, to be stored in one of the cupboards behind the desk so as to not get in the way. 

"I... I'm not sure."

The receptionist, who Alyssa only now noticed had a badge declaring her name to be _Rose,_ put a hand over hers. 

"If you'd rather just watch for now, that's fine too. It's really up to you." 

Alyssa shrugged, mind flitting back and forth between the options- take a day to get used to it, or jump in with both feet and see how she would do. She couldn't deny that her dreams last night had been filled with images that confused her beyond belief- ones where she was on her knees, a faceless woman with a hand in her hair, and where she felt, inexplicably, _happy._ When she had woken up, she had wanted to shudder and put them from her mind as horrid and unthinkable, but she couldn't quite deny the warmth that had flooded through her while she was dreaming them. 

"You can always-"

"Okay."

She interrupted Rose, clenching her fists in determination. The woman behind the desk raised her eyebrows, but didn't question her. Instead, she typed something in her computer. 

"Alright," she said. "It looks two of our doms have availability tonight. Lucky for you, one of them is Christie- she's the one we usually recommend for our first-timers, just so they have a nice, gentle introduction to it. Does that sound good to you?"

Alyssa nodded, still not quite able to believe that she was taking this plunge so quickly. But, she reasoned, she would have to do it sometime. No time like the present, after all.

Rose gave her another smile and typed something into her computer. 

"She'll see you in twenty minutes, in Room 3. Let me know if you have any questions, okay?" 

Alyssa nodded, and Rose gestured her through, to the new world which lay beyond the _redgreenblack_ beaded curtain.

* * *

As the curtain closed behind her with a gentle rattle, Alyssa didn't know where she should look first. There was just so much going on- so many people. The first thing she noticed was that almost every single one of them was female- there was, in fact, only one man that she could see. He was built like a football player, and laughing happily at the beautiful blonde woman trying to climb up onto his back. 

That was, at least, a relief. Alyssa had little to no liking for male doms, and even less trust. She was sure that the majority of them were lovely people, she was just glad that the first time she dipped her toes into the world, she would be able to do so not under the eyes of men. 

Her eyes brushed over couple after couple, as well as a few people who seemed to be there on their own. They were mostly chatting with each other, although one or two couples were engaged in heavier activities.

Particularly, there was one couple which made Alyssa's eyes widen and a blush rise to her cheeks. The submissive had a thick collar around her neck, and her dominant had a hand wrapped around her ponytail, forcing her downwards to press a kiss to her high heels. 

"Good girl," cooed the dominant, and the submissive seemed to preen under the praise, leaning into her dominant's touch. 

"Hey," said a voice. "Over here!" 

Alyssa tore her attention away from the couple to see the women she had met outside the club. The blonde was gesturing her over to their little circle, pulling her submissive onto her lap to open up a space for Alyssa. 

"So," said the blonde as Alyssa tentatively took her seat. "You made it in! Good for you, kid!" 

Alyssa couldn't help but smile at the older woman's enthusiasm, despite the fact that she wanted to close in on herself and avoid the- friendly- gazes of the people whose circle she had joined. 

"I'm Ashlyn," said the blonde, reaching over to shake Alyssa's hand. Her grip was firm, and actually helped the younger woman's heart rate to begin returning to normal. 

"I'm Alyssa," she said quietly, and Ashlyn grinned. 

"Nice to officially meet you, Alyssa," she said. "This is my submissive, Ali." 

Ali kissed Ashlyn's cheek, then smiled at Alyssa from her seat on her dominant's lap. 

"Ash is fucking crazy," she said. "Just warning you now."

"But," said a short haired woman sitting across from the couple. "It's the good kind of crazy- promise. I'm Megan, and this is Sue."

Sue greeted Alyssa without picking her head up from where it leaned against Megan's shoulder. Neither was wearing a collar, and so it was impossible for Alyssa to tell which one was the dom, and which was the sub. 

Within two more minutes, Alyssa had been introduced to everyone else in the small circle- only one more couple, plus two single women. The couple introduced themselves as Tobin and Christen- the latter's position leaning against the former's legs made Alyssa fairly certain that she was the submissive. The two single women were Crystal, a dom who had left her husband at home tonight, and Tierna, a sub who looked like she couldn't be any older than eighteen. 

The group tried their best to include Alyssa in their conversation, asking her opinion on various things, seemingly random. At one point, Megan and Ashlyn seemed to be about to get into a heated argument over whether pancakes or muffins were the superior breakfast food, but were stopped in their tracks when Ali planted a line of kisses down Ashlyn's neck. 

Before she knew it, twenty minutes had passed, and Alyssa cautiously asked Ali, in a whisper, where she could find the room where Rose had told her she was to meet Christie. 

Ali pointed to a hallway, where Alyssa could see several doors, and the young woman rose. Her hands were trembling slightly, and a wave of nerves had washed over her. The entire circle smiled at her understandingly.

"Who are you meeting?" Christen asked.

"C-Christie," stuttered Alyssa, and Tierna gave her a bright smile. 

"She's wonderful," said the young sub. "I saw her my first time here, and she was literally so understanding and sweet. She normally handles the first timers, but I still see her sometimes when I've had a really shitty day and just want someone to pet my hair and call me a good girl." 

Alyssa swallowed around the lump in her throat and gave the women a smile. She left the circle and walked past the other patrons of the club, trying not to make it obvious that she was trembling like a leaf. 

It felt like she was moving in slow motion, her eyes locking onto random details. The individual specks of lint in the carpet. The way the shoes of the dominant woman she had seen earlier with her hand wrapped in her submissive's hair still glittered with the spit of the woman who was now talking to someone else while the collared woman knelt by her feet. The exact sound of the air freshener as it sprayed, spreading the pleasant flowery scent. 

She arrived in front of the door, raised her fist, and knocked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New year, same sporadic update schedule.


	3. Foray

"Come on in," said a welcoming voice, and Alyssa took a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before letting it out with a hiss of air, trying to steel herself. She had hoped that the dominant would open the door for her, or that the thing would just open magically on its own, because even the simple movement of wrapping her fingers around a knob and turning it seemed suddenly impossible, especially with how hard her hands had begun to shake. 

She waited a moment, gathering her courage.

"Come in," the voice repeated, without an ounce of impatience, and Alyssa bit her lip, running her teeth back and forth over the bottom one. Somehow, she managed to stop her hands from shaking for just long enough to close her calloused fingers around the shiny brass doorknob, turn it, and pull open the door. It seemed like it was opening in slow motion, but without the creak which so often accompanied those things. Government funding, she guessed, trying to joke with herself to calm her nerves, must also cover WD-40.

"It's okay," said the woman inside as Alyssa lingered awkwardly in the doorway, eyes flitting around the room, searching for the implements that would most likely end up being used on her at some point- if not tonight, then sometime in the not too distant future.

"You can come in, sweetheart. You don't need to be scared." 

Alyssa stepped just far enough inside to be able to close the door behind her, but stayed so close that her back was pressed against the wood. The sound of the click as it latched was, at the same time, comforting and ominous. The happy buzz of the rest of the club disappeared. She could no longer hear sounds of the beautiful dom with the shiny black boots praising the woman on her knees before her, she could no longer hear Ashlyn's distinct voice rising above all the others as she chatted with her friends. It was just her and a complete stranger, alone in the silence of Room Three. 

The woman turned around to greet her officially, and once again Alyssa was struck by how incredibly _normal_ she looked. 

Christie had her hair up in a simple high ponytail, not unlike Alyssa's own, wrapped up with a black hair tie. She was wearing a loose-fitting short sleeve navy top which showed off her lithe arm muscles perfectly, and black leggings leading down into a pair of equally black boots with wide heels. She was holding a flowery clipboard, and gestured Alyssa forward with a gentle smile. 

"Hey, sweetie," she said, and Alyssa couldn't deny that her voice sounded kind, almost motherly. She could definitely understand why she was the dominant who was recommended for first-timers. There was a part of her, a terrifying part that she had only seen in her dream last night, that wanted to drop to her knees right there. She ignored that part of her mind, shoving it back down out of her brain. "I just have a few little forms for you to sign, and then we can get started. Sound good?"

Alyssa nodded, took the flowery clipboard, and scanned the forms. They were similar to the ones Rose had had her sign before she came in, ensuring that she was consenting to be here and acknowledging that she could withdraw said consent at any time. There was a copy of the answers she had given Rose earlier, most likely just for Christie's benefit. After she had read them over, she scribbled her signature on the dotted line and handed the board back to the woman who was now in charge of her until their time was up.

"Okay," said Christie, placing the clipboard on the table with a light clack and tossing the pen down next to it. Alyssa examined the walls of the room again, able to get a better look now that she was actually inside rather than lingering awkwardly in the doorway. Once again, they were unlike what she had expected- there were no whips or chains, no paddles or blindfolds or anything else that she had thought she'd find inside one of these clubs- maybe Christie didn't need those things for the type of domination in which she specialized. The only thing that seemed even the slightest bit frightening to Alyssa's inexperienced mind was the fluffy blue pillow deliberately placed on the floor in front of a chair with a wooden back and elegant carved legs. It had no armrests, so that Christie could pull a sub up onto her lap if need be without causing them discomfort.

"I'm guessing you're Alyssa?"

Alyssa nodded in confirmation, accepting the woman's offered handshake. It was firm, warm, comfortable. Alyssa's pulse was steadily rising, and she was sure that Christie couldn't _not_ feel how much her hand was shaking.

"Hi, Alyssa," she said. "I'm Christie. I know it must be really scary to be here, especially since it's your first time. But I promise, I'm here to take care of you, and we can stop any time you want. It's all up to you. I might be in charge, but you're essentially in charge, because we're gonna do what's good for you. Okay?" 

Alyssa nodded, a blush rising to her cheeks, and Christie squeezed her trembling hand gently. 

"I'll ask you before I do anything, and I want you to ask me if you want me to do anything that I'm not doing, okay?"

"Okay," whispered Alyssa apprehensively, trying to just focus on how warm Christie's hand was in hers.

"Do you have any questions for me before we get started, sweetheart?"

Alyssa was sure she did- she had a million questions, but she couldn't think of any of them right now. All she could think about was how she was about to be kneeling on that pillow, ready to submit in the way she was meant to.

So, she shook her head and Christie smiled, walking across the floor to the chair above the pillow and taking a seat with her legs crossed. 

"You can call me Christie. Or ma'am, if you want." 

"Yes, ma'am," whispered Alyssa. The word felt strange coming from her lips, but not all together unpleasant. She almost wanted to say it again, just to see if it felt any different. 

"Good girl," said Christie, smiling proudly and gesturing for Alyssa to follow her over to the arrangement beside the wall. The younger woman stared at the pillow, still trembling. 

"How about you take your shoes off for me?" 

Alyssa nodded- that seemed like a good place to start. She knelt down and unzipped her boots. Christie was still wearing her own boots, and so Alyssa had no idea where to put them. Luckily, Christie caught her expression, and told her to put them in the corner nearest the chair.

"Are you comfortable kneeling for me?" 

Alyssa, still shaking, nodded and sank down onto the pillow in front of Christie. She didn't quite know what to do with her eyes- she had heard that some doms didn't like it when subs looked into their eyes, and she really really didn't want to get punished the very first time she submitted to someone. So, figuring that it was better to be safe than sorry, she kept her eyes fixed on a discolored knot in the wood floor, right beside the heel of Christie's boot.

"Oh," said Christie. "You can look at me, good little girl. I want to see your pretty eyes."

Alyssa tried to lift her head, to be a good girl and obey what the dominant was telling her, but every single part of her body felt like lead. The pillow beneath her knees, instead of being a soft thing which could give her comfort, seemed to be doing nothing to stop her from feeling the hard wood beneath. 

She suddenly couldn't breathe, and seconds seemed to tick by as slowly as hours. Vaguely, she could hear a buzzing in the background of the nothingness- Christie was talking to her, calmly trying to get a response.

Alyssa was so scared, so frozen, and she didn't even know why. Christie hadn't even _done_ anything- they hadn't done anything. 

But she couldn't breathe properly.

Keeping one hand in Alyssa's hair, Christie reached over to an intercom button that Alyssa hadn't even noticed and pressed it.

"Becky," she said. "Could you come in here with a blanket?"

Christie continued petting Alyssa's hair, whispering affirmations and helping her to her feet. The older woman supported her, half carrying her over to a beanbag chair and settling her on the soft surface. Alyssa closed her eyes, still shaking as the dominant fed her small sips of water. 

The door opened and the sound of footsteps entered, clacking across the room towards her. Christie stood up to greet the newcomer.

"I- I don't know what happened," she said, flicking her gaze back and forth between the woman who had just entered the room and Alyssa, worriedly. "She got scared, I think. I just-"

"Don't worry, Christie," said the newcomer, and through the haze Alyssa thought she almost recognized the voice. "Go and take your break. Your ten o'clock will be here soon- I'll have Rose tell her to meet you in Room Five instead of Three, just in case we're still in here." 

Christie nodded, but before she left she crouched down to pat Alyssa's shoulder, squeezing it gently. 

"It was so nice to meet you, sweetheart," she said kindly. "If you ever want to come back, I'd be glad to see you again. I'm sorry."

Alyssa tried to find her voice, she wanted to tell the dominant that she had done nothing wrong, that she was just a terrible submissive and it was all her fault, but her tongue was lead. Christie left the room, and the other woman wrapped a soft blanket around Alyssa's shoulders. 

"Deep breaths," said the woman, patting Alyssa's back. "It's gonna be okay, sweetie. Just focus on your breathing. In and out, in and out." 

Alyssa didn't know how long it took before she started to come back into herself from the dark hole that she had fallen into all of a sudden, but she did know that the woman didn't leave her side for a second, except to get her another cup of water. She gave her small sips, and it seemed to loosen her vocal cords back to the point where she could at least try to talk. 

"I-I-"

"Shh, sweetie. You don't need to talk unless you want to."

Alyssa rubbed the fabric of the blanket between her fingers, focusing on how soft it was, the slide of the material. She took another sip of water when it was offered, a slightly larger one this time, then took a deep breath and looked up at the woman who was sitting beside her. Her eyes widened in recognition, and she realized why the voice had sounded so familiar.

It was the woman from the bookstore.


	4. Melt

"Y-You-"

Alyssa tried to stutter out the words, make clear her recognition of the woman's face, but the woman- Becky, she supposed her name was- shushed her quietly with a stroke of her hand up and down her left shoulder. 

"It's okay, honey," she cooed gently. "You don't need to talk yet. Just keep breathing." 

Alyssa let the woman keep petting her shoulders, and then tentatively put an arm around them, waiting for any sign from the shaking submissive that she wasn't comfortable with the touch. 

There was none, because Alyssa leaned into the gentle sensation, letting Becky continue to whisper calm words to her, telling her that it was all okay, that it would all be alright, that she was safe. 

"Honey," she whispered, when Alyssa's breathing had returned to something approaching normal, even if the occasional breathless gasp still occasionally escaped her lips. "Do you want to tell me what happened? You don't have to if you don't want to, you can keep it to yourself. But I think you might feel a whole lot better if you talked about it."

"B-But," she whispered. "I-"

She trailed off, unsure what to say. 

"What, sweetie? I promise, no judgement. I've seen and heard it all, and everything is okay. No one here will ever judge you."

"I-I just..."

Alyssa couldn't help but be comforted by the woman's lithe but strong arms around her, one hand still rubbing at the knots in her shoulder. Becky didn't say anything else, waiting for Alyssa to continue her thought. 

The younger woman had to wait a few more moments, letting out a few more gasps before she managed to find her tongue again. 

"I just," she repeated. "I couldn't. I felt- I just felt like I was suffocating. I wanted to be good, I really did! I wanted to be a good girl, but I just..."

She trailed off, tears pricking at her eyes again, blushing in shame not only at panicking during her first foray into this world, but at the fact that she was _still_ on the edge of panic. 

"Oh, no," cooed Becky. "It's okay, Alyssa. You are a good girl. You just... Alyssa, how long ago were you classified?"

"Yesterday," she whispered, blush deepening. "I... When I saw you in the bookshop, I-"

"Don't worry about that," said Becky, dismissing her worry with a wave of her hand. "I could tell that something was wrong, but you didn't want to talk about it. And that's okay, I understand, and I'm not angry with you at all. But Alyssa, I think you might have jumped into this a bit too quickly."

Alyssa wiped furiously at her eyes, inadvertently bending her body closer to Becky's, in need of the comfort that the dominant's arms provided.

"I-I... I just figured that... I have to do it eventually, I just needed to get it over with. My... This is going to be the rest of my life, so I figured I'd better start getting used to it."

Alyssa couldn't see it, but she could feel Becky's face fall.

"Oh," she said, swallowing around a lump in her throat. "Honey, I... I think you... You might be misunderstanding this. You don't... This isn't the rest of your life, honey. It's not your job to be completely submissive to someone. Sure, you might be a submissive, but that's not all you are. Do you understand me?" 

Alyssa chewed at her lip, trying to process Becky's words. They were similar to the ones Amanda said to her yesterday, but she was having trouble believing them. 

She would try to start believing them. She had to.

"Do you understand me, honey?"

Alyssa nodded tentatively, and Becky stroked her hair. 

"Good girl," she cooed, and some still buried- but emerging- part of Alyssa preened happily. 

They stayed there for a few more minutes, until Alyssa felt ready to move. Then, Becky got up and walked over to the corner, grabbing Alyssa's boots and sliding them onto her feet. 

Then, she squatted down and helped the submissive to her feet, letting her lean against her as they walked across the room to the door. Becky used her free hand to open it and led Alyssa back out into the club. 

Luckily, only Ashlyn and Ali noticed as the women walked past. Ashlyn looked like she was about to get up, to rush over to Alyssa and make sure she was okay, but Ali put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head and directing her dominant's attention back to whatever Megan was saying. 

"Come on," said Becky to Alyssa. "Let's go to my office, real quick." 

Alyssa followed her, all the while hoping that no one else would manage to spot her. She couldn't handle being seen by anyone in this state- it would be too humiliating.

Becky shut the door of her office behind them, and Alyssa sank down into one of two plush chairs. It was comfortable, but somehow not quite as comfortable as sitting on the beanbag chair back in Room Three with Becky's strong arms wrapped around her. 

As was the theme of this night for Alyssa, Becky's office was completely normal looking. Unless someone read the certificate on the wall, giving her the government's authorization, there would be no way to know that she was running a BDSM club from the contents- a desktop computer, a minifridge and books lining the walls. 

"Alyssa," said the older woman. "I have an idea that I think might interest you." 

Alyssa didn't say anything, just squeezed at the arms of the chair and waited for Becky to tell her what the idea was. 

"We run groups here," said the woman. "For newly classified dominants and submissives. I mean, we run other groups too, just kind of socially, but I think you would benefit from one of the groups for newly classified submissives. We know that it can be a lot to accept and try to deal with, and we just want to help. So, does that sound good?"

Alyssa nodded apprehensively. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about it, but it was better than having this happen again, the next time she needed to submit to someone. Anything that could help her be a good girl, she should probably do.

 _I'm not supposed to be a submissive,_ she thought to herself. But, she nodded. 

"When do they meet?"

"Well," said Becky. "There's one that actually meets tomorrow morning at eleven. I saw you talking to Ali Krieger-Harris earlier- she'll be there, if that helps you decide. We always bring in experienced submissives to join the groups and answer any questions that you have. I understand if you're not up for it, but if you want to, we meet right here. " 

Alyssa nodded, a little bit more comfortable with the idea now that she knew there would be at least one familiar face, and Becky handed her a bottle of water. 

"Drink this, honey," she said. "And then I'll take you home. If that's all right with you," she added quickly.

Alyssa took small sips of the water, considering Becky's offer. Yes, she was a dominant, and so Alyssa should listen to her, but it sounded as if Becky was presenting it as a choice, rather than an order. 

Yet, the thought of someone walking her home, rather than making her bristle, actually sounded rather... nice. Besides, she wasn't quite sure she was steady enough to get home on her own. 

"Okay," she said. "Th-Thank you. For everything."

She finished the water, and Becky snatched the bottle from her, tossing it into a recycling bin. 

"No problem," she said. "It's my job to take care of people who come here." 

Alyssa grabbed the arms of the chair to help herself get up, steadier on her feet now than she had been a few minutes ago. She followed Becky out past the rest of the people, waving goodbye shyly to Ashlyn and Ali. 

"So," said Rose, handing Alyssa her belongings. "Am I refunding you or not?"

Alyssa was surprised with herself when she shook her head, buttoning her jacket and letting Becky lead her out into the night. 

Luckily, Amanda was asleep when she got back- Alyssa was in no mood to answer the numerous questions that her twin sister would almost certainly have for her. 

Becky stood there until she was sure that Alyssa had made it inside, then turned around and began the short walk back to her club. As for Alyssa, she got ready for bed quickly, then collapsed into the mattress. 

She tossed and turned, mind racing. She certainly had a lot to think about, and stayed awake long into the early hours of the morning.


	5. Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who had a very productive day?? Moi!

Alyssa woke up to the sun peeking through the cracks in her shades. She sat up slowly, raising her arms in the stereotypical morning stretch. Her joints popped and cracked, and she gave an involuntary sigh of relief. Looking at the clock, she couldn't help but be a little bit upset that she had woken up so early- it was only eight, giving her two and a half hours just to _think,_ about whether or not she was going to go to the group that Becky had recommended for her.

Her mind wavered back and forth between the two possibilities. 

First, she didn't go to the group. If last night had been any indication, Alyssa didn't belong. It was fine, she didn't need to deal with this. There was absolutely no reason why she should have to deal with this. She could just ignore her classification, and whenever subdrop started to set in, she could just bury herself in blankets and wait for it to go away.

Second, she did go. She put her hair up and walked right back to the club, went in and sat down in a group of people that she didn't know, and who were probably going to be looking at her and judging everything she said and did and _oh God,_ this was so scary. 

She didn't even realize that her toast was was burning until someone gave her shoulder a shake, pressing the button to make the bread pop up before it set off the smoke alarm. 

"Shit," Alyssa swore quietly, using her bare hands to pick up the charred crust, and then promptly juggling it between her hands until she could drop it onto a plate, gasping at the pain of the heat on her fingertips.

The toast stared up at her, blackened and sad, and she growled and slid the ruined breakfast into the compost bin and went to the fridge to grab some yogurt instead. 

"What's up with you, Lyss?"

She shrugged at Amanda's question, trying and failing to look nonchalant as she slid into one of their creaky dining room chairs, sticking her spoon into the food and bringing it to her mouth. 

_I have no idea what I'm going to do._

"Nothing," she said, shrugging her muscular shoulders and hoping that her twin- the person who had known her longer than anyone else- would believe the blatant lie. 

Amanda, of course, didn't. Not even a little bit. She plopped down into the other chair, ignoring the squeak of the wood, crossing her arms and staring at her twin sister with a raised eyebrow. 

"Bullshit," she said. "Why are you lying to me?"

Alyssa thought about continuing her lie, insisting that there was nothing wrong, that she was just tired or had slept weird or that she really had wanted that toast, or... 

"I've... I've just got a lot on my mind, Amanda."

It was the truth, or part of it at least. 

"Okay," said Amanda, her eyebrow rising even higher so that it almost disappeared into her messy morning hair. "Does it have anything to do with where you were going last night?" 

Alyssa felt a blush rising in her cheeks, and she immediately lowered her head, trying to hide her face from Amanda- all it would do was confirm her twin's guess. She shrugged again. 

"Just... just let it go," she whispered, and she could feel her sister's face fall. Amanda was... well, she was more of a talker than Alyssa was.

"Okay," her sister repeated slowly. "Just... If you want to talk about it, you know where I live."

Alyssa humored her sister with a small laugh at her lame joke, taking another bite of her yogurt and returning to her internal debate over going to this group. She... she couldn't deny that it held a certain fascination, being given an opportunity to dip her toes a little further into this world that she had before now only heard about from Amanda and Abigail, and from her friends, and observed second hand. 

Even though everyone was either a dominant or a submissive, it was still a topic which was kept in the shadows, private interactions between couples. 

She was so curious, but she didn't want to be curious. She wanted to just ignore this, to go back to the way it had been two days ago before she had been classified as... this. 

She finished her yogurt, rinsed out the container and dropped her spoon into the sink, returning to her room to get dressed, for whatever she might choose to do that day. 

* * *

When Alyssa was finished getting dressed, it was already nine-thirty. Leaving her only an hour to decide whether or not she was going to open her door again, and walk the few blocks to the club. She had felt braver last night, when it was dark. Now, with the mid-morning light shining down and flooding through her windows, she was trembling again. 

The hour passed far too quickly for Alyssa's liking, and by the time it was ten fifteen, she wanted nothing more than to never have gotten out of bed this morning. If she was still asleep, she wouldn't have to be making this decision. 

And then, her phone buzzed and lit up with a text. 

_Unknown number: Hey, it's Becky. Hope you slept well! I was just wondering if you were coming, 'cause I wanted to know how many donuts I should get? :)_

She wondered for a second how Becky had gotten her number... and then she remembered plugging it into the woman's phone before she went inside last night. Becky had offered, just in case she had any questions about anything.

_Alyssa:_ _I don't know_

Becky texted back right away.

_Becky: No pressure, but I really think you should, it would be good! Plus, AKH is here already helping me set up, and she seemed excited that you might be coming, and I'd really love to see you._

_Alyssa: ok, i'll be there._

She had no idea why she agreed: maybe it was the fact that Ali Krieger-Harris (for some reason unknown to her) was excited to see her, maybe it was a fear of disappointing the dominant who had been so good to her the previous night, maybe it was the promise of donuts... or maybe... maybe it was something else. 

So, beating herself up as she grabbed her wallet, she walked out the door and started off towards the club.

* * *

When she walked in, it was to find the front desk deserted. Even though there was a sign pointing towards where the group would be held, Alyssa still couldn't help but feel like she was doing something wrong as she pushed past the rattling beads and followed the large print signs towards a room with an open door, in which she could see two figures, moving things around. One figure's dark hair was pulled up in a bun on the top of her head, and she was busy arranging an assortment of foods on a fold-out table. The other figure's blonde braid identified her immediately to Alyssa as Becky. She was placing beanbag chairs in a loose circle, counting them to make sure that they had enough.

Alyssa stood awkwardly near the door to the room. She was the first one here- of course she was. She cursed herself mentally- she had such a compulsion not to be late that, like today, she often ended up ludicrously early. Or, in this case, twenty minutes early. 

The woman arranging the food propped the box of donuts open and then turned around, catching sight of Alyssa before she could duck out of sight, hide until there were more people here to distract the attention from her. The older woman's face lit up in a bright smile as she gestured the younger into the room, and Alyssa felt silly and stupid that it had taken seeing her face to recognize the woman as Ali. 

"Hey, Alyssa," said Ali as Alyssa shyly took a step inside. "I'm super glad you came!"

Alyssa gave Ali a small smile, and returned the wave that Becky gave her. The dominant came forward and put a gentle hand on the small of her back, guiding her further into the room and gesturing towards the plentiful food.

"Take your pick," she said. "First come, first served!"

There was a nervous pit in Alyssa's stomach, all tied up in knots at not only the worries from earlier but at how _nice_ Becky's hand felt on her, quietly and gently leading her to where she wanted her to be. She hated how nice it felt, how inexplicably comfortable she felt when Becky guided her. She almost felt nauseous, but picked up a doughnut anyway- it would be rude to refuse. 

"So," said Ali, absently playing with her collar which, now that it was lighter, Alyssa noticed had the name _Ashlyn_ stamped into it. Ali traced her fingers across the engraving of her dominant's name as she asked Alyssa her question.

"How are you feeling? You don't need to talk about anything if you don't want to, but I just want to know if you're okay? You looked... Well, in Ash's ever so subtle words, you kinda looked like shit last night." 

Alyssa shrugged. 

"I'm okay," she said quietly. "Becky helped." 

Ali sent a smile Becky's way, laughing at the way her friend's cheeks, unknown to Alyssa, reddened a little bit. 

"She's good at that," she said, plopping down on a beanbag and gesturing for Alyssa to join her. The younger woman sat on the edge of the neighboring beanbag chair, and relaxed back into it gratefully when Ali didn't press her to talk, just sat there beside her. 

Eventually, other people started trickling in. One looked familiar- the tall woman from last night. Becky smiled, welcoming her in and telling her to help herself to anything she wanted from the food table. The woman lingered by the door, casting a nervous look behind her, and Alyssa spotted the other blonde that she had seen with her, nodding reassuringly.

"It's okay, princess," she said. "I'll be back, and we can go get some lunch before my group starts. Alright?"

The tall woman nodded cautiously, picking up a napkin from the food table and messing with it as a sort of stress toy, tearing little pieces off of it and tucking them into her pocket.

"Okay," she said, waving goodbye to a woman that Alyssa now assumed to be her dominant before she sat down in a beanbag chair across from where Ali and Alyssa were. Ali gave Alyssa a smile and hopped up to greet the newcomer. Becky took the seat that she had vacated, and put a comforting hand on top of Alyssa's own. 

"Everyone's nervous," she said. "The last group finished up last week, and so everyone's new to this. Everyone's still figuring it out." 

Alyssa nodded, slightly comforted by Becky's words as she watched other people trickle in, some alone and some kissing their dominants goodbye before grabbing food and taking seats. 

There was a bubbly blonde woman, who gave her dominant a big hug before coming inside, grabbing two doughnuts, stuffing one into her mouth and beginning to introduce herself to everyone.

A young dark haired woman, maybe nineteen, came in on her own and gave the blonde a hug before sitting down and waiting for her friend to join her.

A chestnut haired woman who already had a delicate collar around her neck waved goodbye to her far shorter dominant. Before letting her go, the dominant pulled her down into a kiss and gave her collar a light tug.

When one woman said goodbye to her dominant, she had an English accent. She sat down right next to the tall woman and gave her a hug. Her presence seemed to take some of the tension out of the tall woman, who also waved towards the door where the English woman's dominant was lingering, making sure she got settled.

An absolutely stunning woman with dark hair held back by a thin pink headband, wearing a collar with a pendant hanging down which, Alyssa could only assume, bore her dominant's name, a mark of ownership.

Then, there were a few people who she recognized from the previous night.

Tierna, the young single submissive from the previous night, who took the beanbag beside her. Christen and Sue, who walked in confidently. The blonde woman who had been with the only man present the previous night. The room was filling up, and Alyssa couldn't help but wonder if everyone inside was just as frightened as she was.

She doubted it. Half of them already seemed to know each other. As always, she was destined to be the outlier. 

Becky stayed beside her until the clock hit eleven, and then she stood up by the food table to get everyone's attention. When the dominant was no longer occupying the seat beside her, Alyssa felt some of the fear rush back into her- she wished that Becky had just stayed beside her to start the group.

"Okay," she said. "Thank you all for coming! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Becky, and I own this place. So, today's kind of an introductory session. I know it sounds cliche, but I think we should start by going around and introducing ourselves."

Alyssa swallowed around the lump in her throat, hands shaking a little bit and wishing that Becky would come back to sit with her as Ali opened her mouth to get them started. 


	6. Connaissance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I realize I fucked up Tierna' s timeline in this chapter let's ignore that pls I have a lot on my mind

Ali had ended up sitting between Christen and the collared chestnut haired woman, lounging comfortably on the beanbag chair with her legs stretched and her ankles crossed. She waved to the assembled group, obviously relaxed as she introduced herself.

"Hey guys," she said. "I'm Ali Krieger-Harris! I did this group about... oh gosh, Becky, was it five years ago? Six?"

Becky nodded, and Ali rubbed her temple, shaking her head back and forth. 

"Gosh, I feel so old," she laughed. "Anyway, Becky was so lovely to have me back to help facilitate. I recently married my dominant, Ashlyn, who has been my dominant ever since we were both classified. She's a total weirdo, and cares way more about her hair than anyone should, but I love her anyway." 

There was a smattering of nervous laughs from the assembled submissives- those of them who hadn't been to one of these groups before were beginning to feel the nerves set in, as it grew closer and closer to their time to introduce themselves. Ali gave them all a bright smile, then turned to Christen on her left. 

Christen gave the group the same friendly smile that Ali had, scooting forwards a little on her beanbag chair and tucking her hair up into a bun. 

"Hey," she said, in the same friendly, sweet tone that Alyssa had heard from her when they met briefly the previous night. "I'm Christen! I did this group a few years ago as well, and so I'm one of your facilitators, along with Ali, Megan and Alex. I'm not married yet," she continued, running her fingers absently across the dip in her neck, the same way that Ali had played with her collar earlier. "But, if anyone wanted to hint it to my dom... Her name's Tobin, and she's the one who literally looks like she's on another planet half the time. Just so you know."

She trailed off with a little laugh, and the rest of the group joined her. Even Alyssa managed a smile, and the introductions moved to the blonde on Christen's left, the first person to introduce herself who hadn't already done the group. 

"Hi," she said, without the same level of easy confidence that Ali and Christen's voices had had, but still free of any tremors or obvious signs that she was nervous. "I'm Julie, but you can call me JJ. I'm... Oh gosh, what do I even say about myself? I'm engaged to my dom, Zach. My favorite color is blue... And, I'm an Aries!" 

Alyssa started to sweat a little bit as the introductions moved around the circle, picking at her fingernails. She had no idea what she was going to say about herself- there was nothing interesting about her! 

Beside JJ, there was the tall blonde woman who looked almost as nervous as Alyssa felt. If Alyssa had had superhuman hearing, the same way Amanda did whenever her twin tried to eat any of her food, she was sure that their two heartbeats would be the loudest sounds in the room. The napkin that the tall woman had been picking at had all but disappeared, shredded into confetti, and her voice was quiet, so quiet that no one except JJ and the Englishwoman on her other side could hear what she was saying.

"Sam," said the Englishwoman, patting her friend's arm. "Babe, I think you've gotta speak up a little bit."

Sam nodded, gripping onto the beanbag chair for support and causing the filling to rustle. 

"I'm Sam," she said. "I'm... I just got classified a few weeks ago. My girlfriend got classified a little bit before me, and so we decided that we'd learn about it together, I guess." 

Becky smiled encouragingly at her, a similar smile to the one she'd given Alyssa the previous night, and Alyssa couldn't help but feel a pit open up in her stomach. 

The Englishwoman beside Sam was far less shy than her friend, and gave the group a little wave. 

"Hi," she said. "I'm Rachel! My dominant is this one's sister." 

She ruffled Sam's hair playfully, earning an undecipherable look of displeasure from the other woman. 

"In case you all couldn't tell, I came here from England a few years ago. From Yorkshire, originally, since almost no one stateside can recognize the difference between regional accents."

Rachel wrapped an arm around Sam, and the introductions moved on to Megan, who revealed that she had done the group at the same time as Ali, which was what had led to the two couples being so close. The blonde, who had already introduced herself to almost everyone as Emily, gave an excited wave before telling them that she was super psyched to meet them all. The small dark haired girl beside her rolled her eyes, then introduced herself as Mal. She, like Alyssa, had been classified very recently. 

There were only two people now, before Alyssa would have to think of something to say about herself. She still had no idea what she would tell them, other than the fact that she had been classified two days ago, and that she was nothing special. Becky was still leaning against the snack table, and Alyssa _really_ wished that the dominant would just... just come back to the beanbag circle and sit next to her while she introduced herself.

"Hey," said the beautiful woman with the pink headband and the collar with the tag proclaiming her as married to a dominant. Possessed, in the way that Alyssa was destined to be. 

"I'm Alex! I did this group at the same time as Christen, and I married my dominant about a year ago. Her name is Kelley, and she's a total goofball. I'm super glad to meet you all, and if anybody has any questions about anything, you can definitely ask me, as well as my lovely fellow facilitators!" 

Tierna was sitting beside Alex, and she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, then took a deep breath. 

"I'm Tierna. I'm eighteen, and I literally just got classified last week, so I don't have a dominant yet. I... It's super nice to meet you all!"

Then, it was Alyssa's turn, and she gripped onto the side of the beanbag chair for support in the same way that Sam had. She wished again that Becky hadn't decided to stay by the snack table, and that the woman was still there next to her, her mere presence calming her. 

"Hi," she whispered, speaking almost as quietly as Sam had. "I'm Alyssa. I got classified two days ago." 

She trailed off, unable to think of anything else to say about herself. It was unbearably awkward, and the silence grew heavy as it seemed everyone else was waiting for her to say something more. 

After a few seconds of silence, the chestnut haired woman, separated from Alyssa by the empty beanbag where Becky had been sitting, realized that it was her turn. 

"I'm Morgan," she said. "I married my dominant around a month ago, when I was first classified. We always kind of knew," she said with a smile. "What my results were going to be."

Morgan settled back into her beanbag chair, smiling to herself and playing absently with her collar, running her manicured nails over the dark brown leather, and tracing the pendant on the front of it. 

Alyssa supposed that it must be a comfort thing- Morgan was the third submissive she'd met today who she had noticed playing with their collar, or the place where a collar would be in Christen's case, once her dominant finally proposed to her. Maybe she would understand it one day, but for now it made goosebumps rise on her neck.

"Okay," said Becky brightly. "It's so nice to meet you all, and I'm so glad that you're here! I know that you guys might be nervous- hell, I was nervous when I was first classified. Just really quickly, I think I should go over the ground rules. I know, I know," she laughed. "It's _so_ high school."

The comment brought out a smattering of laughs from the gathered women, and even Alyssa was able to let a bit of the lighter mood wash over her. She relaxed her shoulders and forced herself to let go of the beanbag chair. 

"First rule- and really, the only rule," continued Becky. "Is that this is a judgement free zone. Anything we say in here stays in here, and I can promise that me and the lovely facilitators have seen and heard it all, so no one needs to be embarrassed about coming to us with any questions, comments or concerns."

All of the women nodded, unable to suppress their smiles at the high school-esque feeling of being told _the rules_. None of them had anything against the rules, of course- like Alyssa, the thought of having guidelines and reassurance actually made some of the nerves lift off their nervous shoulders. 

The rest of the time was spent getting to know one another- there were no real talks or activities planned until the next week. 

Alyssa mostly spent the time lingering by the snack table, eating the occasional doughnut and watching the other women talk to each other. She had a brief but pleasant conversation with Julie, and a longer one with Morgan.

The woman was a little younger than Alyssa was, but her personality was the perfect combination of quiet and goofy to make the shy woman relax even further. She found herself laughing at Morgan's jokes, and her eyes only occasionally flicked down to look, fascinated, at Morgan's collar. The thin strip of brown leather was cinched firmly around the woman's neck, not too tight that it would interfere with her breathing, but tight enough that Morgan could always feel it, could never forget that it was there. 

Alyssa couldn't help but think that it was a reminder, of Morgan's dominant's claim to her. 

Morgan snatched Alyssa's phone out of her hands and plugged in her number before heading over to the other side of the room to introduce herself to Tierna. 

"How are you doing?"

Alyssa turned around to the sound of Becky's voice. The dominant woman put a gentle hand on Alyssa's shoulder, and her smile was just as gentle. 

Alyssa shrugged, and picked at her fingernails. Instinctively, Becky moved her hand down from the submissive's shoulder and took her hand, stopping her from messing with her fingernails, already jagged with the remnants of stress. 

"Are you still a bit anxious?"

Becky seemed to be reading Alyssa like a book, and the younger woman nodded in response to the question.

"I know I shouldn't be," she said. "You guys all seem so nice, but..."

She trailed off, shrugging again, and Becky gently squeezed her hand before letting it go. Immediately, Alyssa wished that she had the older woman's strong hand back in her own- she hadn't realized how steadying the small gesture was until it was gone. 

"It's okay," said Becky. "You're allowed to be anxious, Alyssa. This is a scary thing, but I'm proud of you for coming out today."

"Thanks," said Alyssa. "I almost didn't."

"Why did you, then?"

It wasn't an accusative or angry question- it was out of genuine curiosity. Alyssa could tell. 

"I... I don't know," she said. "I just... I thought I should."

Becky raised her eyebrows- she could tell that there was something more that had drawn Alyssa out today, but she wasn't going to press the girl too far. 

"Alyssa," said the dominant woman, clicking her tongue in thought. "I normally wouldn't do this- this is normally a week three activity, but I think that you could benefit from starting a bit early. I'm not going to pressure you, but I want you to spend some time watching some dominants and submissives in the club. Different ones- I just want you to start seeing all the different forms that these relationships can take." 

Alyssa's mouth dropped open a little bit, and her eyebrows furrowed in surprise. 

"But-" she started to protest, but stopped when Becky put her gentle hand back on Alyssa's shoulder.

"I promise," she said. "That people here are _so_ accommodating and understanding. I'm going to talk to Ali, and see if she and Ashlyn would be okay with you watching in on one of their... sessions, shall we say. I know you've met them already, so that would probably be a comfortable place to start. If money's an issue, I'll make sure all the receptionists know to just let you in. Does that sound... does that sound okay?"

Alyssa wasn't sure- she cast a quick glance across the room at Ali, who was chatting with Emily, and felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she imagined what she might see from the older couple, when they were fully acting in their roles as dominant and submissive, rather than just wives. The thought embarrassed her, sure, but it also lit a fire of curiosity in her brain. 

"Okay," she said, then gripped the edge of the snack table for support as Becky dashed off to talk to Ali. 


	7. Cinderella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, it's been way too long since I updated this! But I'm back, hello, my lovelies!

Ali had, of course, agreed to Becky's suggestion enthusiastically. She hadn't talked directly to Alyssa about it, instead using Becky as a messenger, saving Alyssa from the awkwardness of talking to her about it directly. The older woman had come back over to where Alyssa waited, still by the snack table, blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at Ali. She could feel Becky' approaching her, and somehow it took a little bit of the tension in her limbs away.

"Ali and Ash are down for whenever," said the dominant, her voice calming even as she said the terrifying words, that Alyssa wasn't sure if she had wanted to hear or not. "They were already planning on coming in tonight, though, so if that works for you..."

Becky trailed off, question implicit as Alyssa nodded, wheels turning in her head, screaming at her to _stop nodding!_ She had thought that she'd have a little more time to process this, but then Becky had already given Ali a thumbs up from across the room, and the young submissive's fate was sealed. 

"They'll be here around midnight," said Becky, popping the last powdered doughnut into her mouth and tossing the now-empty box into the recycling bin. "Just text me if your plans change, okay?"

Becky was giving her an out- now, Alyssa just needed to see if she would take it. 

She took the long way home, walking far more slowly than she usually would. 

Thinking.

* * *

Amanda didn't press her to talk about what she had been doing during the day during dinner, though she did give her twin a vaguely threatening look when Alyssa picked absently at her food, scooting it around her plate rather than eating it. 

"Lys," she said, piling more food onto her sister's plate, hoping that it would encourage her to eat. "I don't know what's bothering you, but not eating won't help anything." 

Reluctantly, Alyssa shoveled a forkful of mixed vegetables into her mouth and forced herself to swallow, just to get Amanda to stop _looking_ at her. Her sister knew that there was something up with her- and she knew that she had been bothered the previous night when she had told her about her classification. Really, it was only a matter of time before Amanda guessed it. 

"Alyssa," said her twin, and the other Naeher sister raised her head at the sound of a metal fork suddenly hitting their wooden dining table with a clatter. Amanda was looking at her, eyebrows raised but eyes soft as she reached out a hand. Her palm covered the back of her twin's hand, and Alyssa tried to avoid her eyes. 

"Hey," said Amanda quietly, not forcing anything as Alyssa quickly looked back down at a point a little left of her plate, where there was one empty spot, the one bite of food she had taken. "Lys, I know you're upset. But I need you to remember something, okay?" 

"What?"

Alyssa's voice was barely a whisper, but Amanda heard her clear as day anyway.

"You can always talk to me, okay? About anything." 

Alyssa nodded, and both sisters returned to their food. Alyssa took another forkful, chewing and swallowing. The vegetables, at least, tasted a little less like cardboard now. 

* * *

As the hours ticked closer and closer to midnight, Alyssa felt more and more like Cinderella. If Cinderella hadn't known if she even wanted to go to the ball, and had been seriously considering her fairy godmother to come and pick her up early. Or to just not bother with the pumpkin carriages and glass slippers in the first place, and let her fall asleep by the fireplace. 

By the time it was 10:30, she had drafted at least four different cancellation texts to Becky, telling her that she had the plague. Or that she had a family emergency. Or that her apartment building had exploded, and asking the older woman to apologize to Ashlyn and Ali for any inconvenience she may have caused them. Yet, something kept her from pressing _send_. 

The invisible string of curiosity, pulling her back again, dragging her the few blocks back towards the club.

So, by 11:30, she was dressed again, hair up in her usual ponytail, and headed for the front door. Her flat black boots sounded against the tiled floor of the apartment's kitchen, and she tried to quiet them so that Amanda wouldn't question her. She knew, really, that her sister wouldn't make her tell her anything if she didn't want to, but any interaction might make her change her mind. 

She managed to get through the apartment without drawing Amanda's attention, and shut the door behind her, leaning against it for a second. Her mind screamed at her to go back inside, to abandon this... insanity. What was she doing? What was she _thinking?_

The bottoms of her boots tapped lightly on the stairs as she walked down them, clutching the railing for support and feet compelling her forwards towards the club. 

It looked the same as it had the previous night- darker, more foreboding than it had seemed during the day. But still, there was a light emanating through the shaded window, calling to her. Even though she had gone through those doors twice before, her hand still shook slightly as she pushed them open and stepped through. 

11:45, said the clock on the wall. She was early.

It wasn't Rose at the desk, and that little fact didn't do anything to steady Alyssa's nerves. Something in her mind had been hoping that everything would be exactly the same as the previous night. But this woman had her blonde hair down around her shoulders, boots up on her desk as she thumbed through what looked like a romance novel. Alyssa stood there for several seconds before the anxious tapping of her feet got the woman's attention.

"Hey," she said brightly, bringing her boots back down to rest under the desk and sliding a bookmark between the pages of her novel. "Sorry about that! I was just getting to the good part! I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Alyssa shook her head, sensitive ears on high alert as she listened to the sounds coming from behind the beaded curtain. Even though she now knew what lay behind it, they didn't sound any less mystic and foreboding. A chatter, with none of the words audible as anything but a buzz.

"Have you been here before?"

She nodded at the woman's question, and whispered her name when it was requested. The receptionist's face broke into a smile as she placed Alyssa's valuables in the same cubby where they had gone the previous night. 

"Ah," she said. "Becky told me to expect you. Just head on in!" 

Alyssa was about to protest, shoving a twenty forwards, but the woman held up her hand. 

"Not my choice, girl," she said, already picking her book back up. "Boss's orders. Go on in. Ali and Ashlyn are waiting for you in one of the back rooms." 

Alyssa's blush deepened, filling her cheeks with scarlet. Even though she knew, really, that it couldn't be the case, it seemed like everyone was staring at her. That everyone, from the couples chatting in a similar circle to the one from the previous night, to the the short brunette woman counting out spanks as her blonde dominant chastised her for being a brat _again,_ and the woman who had been on the ground the previous night kissing her dominant's heels, who was now sitting on the other woman's lap, head buried in her neck. 

They all _had_ to know why she was there. Somehow, they all knew.

The blonde receptionist hadn't specified which room she was supposed to meet Ali and Ashlyn in, but it wasn't hard to find. There was sound coming from behind Door Four- a woman's voice, sobbing and pleading as what could only be a whip cracked down onto her flesh, punishing her for some transgression that Alyssa would never know. The sound made her shudder, and she sped up slightly, heading towards the open door at the end of the hallway.

The sounds of the whipping faded as Alyssa left it behind, but it rung in her ears.

She slowed down again as she neared it, shudders worsening. There was a nervous lump in her throat that she couldn't seem to swallow around, and she peeked through the doorway to make sure that it was actually where she was supposed to be. 

"Hey," came a voice, and her eyes caught on a hand, beckoning her in. "Alyssa! Come on in!"

Alyssa took a tiny step inside the doorway, trying her hardest not to look at the two women waiting for her.

The door shut behind her, with a click of finality.

* * *

"Alyssa," came Ashlyn's voice, steady and calm. "We're so glad that you agreed to this." 

Alyssa caught Ali's nod of agreement from the corner of her eye, and the older submissive took two cautious steps towards her. 

"I know that you must be nervous," said Ali. "I was, when I did this. I thought that I was going to be an interloper, unwelcome. But that's not how it was at all, for me."

Alyssa knew that Ali could feel her shaking, as the older woman placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She tried to focus on Ali's fingertips, brushing over the cloth of her jacket. Ashlyn approached her carefully as well, only going further when Alyssa didn't push Ali away. The dominant's hand rested on her other shoulder, heavier than Ali's but just as gentle. 

"We promise," said the blonde. "That you are not intruding. We are so happy to have you here, and if you ever feel uncomfortable, please tell us. We'll stop any time." 

All Alyssa could do was nod, allowing Ali and Ashlyn's hands on her shoulders to center her, calm her. 

"Okay?"

Alyssa nodded again, and Ali brought her hand down to squeeze Alyssa's. Then Ali was gone, and the younger woman could hear her light footsteps retreating towards the center of the room. Ashlyn stayed by her side for another moment, repeating Ali's gesture. 

"Alyssa," she said, allowing a dominant timbre to creep into her voice. "Will you look up, please?" 

The younger couldn't help but obey, shivers running up and down her spine. Her eyes adjusted to the room around her, and her jaw dropped. 


	8. Voir

She didn't know where to look first- her eyes caught on every little thing, her brain struggling to absorb all the sights around her.

This room looked a little bit more like what she had expected from the room the previous night, although still not quite as intense as she had thought she might find. 

The walls were lined with hooks, filled with implements of pleasure and torture. On one hook, there was a pouch which contained several different sizes of riding crops- everything from silly ones shaped like hearts to more severe ones, black and braided. On another, a harsh-looking wooden paddle that made her ass hurt just by looking at it. A drawer was open, but Alyssa couldn't see what was inside of it. There were no chains, but there was one whip- a short one, two pronged, ready to crack down on a submissive's back and punish them for whatever the dominant deemed appropriate. 

On the same chest of drawers, there was a bottle of water, as well as what appeared to be a granola bar. There was a beanbag chair placed at the side of the room, presumably for Alyssa's use, and a chair in the center of the room, similar to the one that Christie had sat on the previous night. 

There was a selection of variously sized dildos, resting beside Ashlyn's bag- they had brought them themselves. Also brought with them was a vibrator, and what appeared to be a set of nipple clamps.

Once Alyssa's eyes had taken in all the sights in the room, the BDSM implements that Ashlyn was examining, her eyes drifted and locked onto Ali, preparing herself for the scene. 

The older submissive's dark hair was up in a high ponytail, just like Alyssa's own. She was still fully clothed, and she smiled reassuringly at Alyssa. Her collar was still as loose as it had been earlier today, just enough to remind her that it was there. She was lingering around the chair, still on her feet, but barefoot as she waited for her dominant.

The sound of Ashlyn's low-heeled boots tapped across the wood floor, drawing Alyssa's attention to her. The blonde woman was still smiling, but her gaze was slightly more mischievous and commanding than it had been earlier. She turned her attention over to Alyssa, still standing silently beside the closed door, mouth slightly open.

"Alyssa," she said, and the younger woman's eyes locked onto hers, unable to look away, completely focused on what the elder was saying. 

Ashlyn pointed towards the beanbag chair, raising her eyebrows. 

"Sit, please." 

Her voice wasn't harsh or angry, but it did contain an implicit command. Alyssa knew, really, that Ashlyn wasn't her dominant, and that she didn't have to sit on the beanbag if she didn't want to, but the shivers running up and down her spine made her forget that. She obeyed the dominant's direction, sinking down into the place reserved for her to sit and watch. 

Ali was suppressing a smile, and Ashlyn's eyes turned abruptly kinder as she looked at Alyssa. 

"Good girl," she said. "And remember, if anything makes you uncomfortable, I want you to tell me. Understood?"

Alyssa nodded silently, the shivers making their rounds again at Ashlyn's praise. Then, the dominant turned her attention to Ali, still lingering near the chair as she waited for her dominant to focus on her. 

"Do you remember your safeword, love?" 

Ali nodded in answer to her dominant's question.

"Yes, ma'am. It's Storm." 

Ashlyn smiled, pulling her wife in for a deep kiss, running a hand through the strands of hair making up her long ponytail. 

"Good girl," she praised as they broke the kiss. "Now, on your knees." 

Ali obeyed immediately, sinking down until her knees met the soft mat placed in from of the chair. Her back was to Alyssa, and the younger woman could see the gentle curve of her muscles beneath her tank top. Ashlyn stroked Ali's cheek, then reached down to tighten her submissive's collar around her neck.

"Is it too tight, pet?" 

"No, ma'am," said Ali, voice relaxed and focused on the task of answering her dominant. 

"Good," said Ashlyn. "Now, are you going to be a good girl, show our guest how good you can be?" 

Ali answered in the affirmative, and her dominant stroked her cheek again, whispering something into her ear that Alyssa couldn't hear. 

"Clothes off," said Ashlyn, playing with Ali's collar absently. "Don't worry about folding them, love." 

Alyssa was blushing moreso than Ali as the older submissive obeyed, pulling off her tank top and jeans, leaving her just in her bra and panties. Even though the younger woman couldn't see Ali's breasts, just the clasp of her bra, she felt the heat fill her cheeks as her eyes raked across the ripples and dips of the older woman's back. Ali's eyes were fixed on a point near Ashlyn's shoe, and the dominant looked over to where Alyssa sat, frozen.

"Isn't she pretty?"

Alyssa couldn't do anything but nod, eyes flickering back and forth between Ashlyn and Ali. She didn't know which one entranced her more- Ashlyn was standing so tall, so prominent and powerful. Her tattoos and muscles made her look rough, but her eyes were kind, and filled with love whenever they locked on Ali. The submissive, for her part, was quietly confident, submissive but straight-backed posture not giving the impression that she thought of herself as _lesser_ than her dominant, even with her eyes fixed on the floor.

"I think so too," said the dominant. "She's my pretty girl. Aren't you, pet?"

Ashlyn sat down in the chair in front of Ali, waiting for a response to her rhetorical question. She didn't take long to answer, nodding along with her words.

"Yes, ma'am."

Ashlyn pointed to the floor with one finger, and Ali immediately sprung into action, undoing the laces of her dominant's boots and pulling them off. She placed them neatly beside the chair, and Ashlyn nodded in approval. 

"Pet," said the dominant, unbuttoning her jeans and tossing them into the corner. "Have you been a good girl lately?"

It was a question that Ashlyn knew the answer to- she was always watching her submissive as their daily lives went on, saving up Ali's behavior in a mental file, only wanting to punish her for what was necessary. But, her submissive's answer would determine how much harsher the punishment was. 

"Mostly, ma'am," said Ali. The submissive's voice wasn't shaking- that was just Alyssa, heart speeding up as she watched, mesmerized, waiting for how Ashlyn would respond to that. 

The dominant smiled at her submissive, placing a hand underneath Ali's chin and bending down to kiss her gently. 

"That's right," she said. "You've been a fairly good girl this week. Do you remember what you did wrong?"

Ali nodded silently, returning her gaze to the floor. Alyssa could feel her blush, see a little bit on the back of her neck. 

"I disobeyed you, ma'am," she whispered. Her shoulders started to slump in shame, but Ashlyn immediately reached for the riding crop by the foot of her chair. Alyssa expected her to slap Ali with it, but the dominant instead used it to correct Ali's posture, holding it tightly in her hand and running it up her back.

"Posture, girl," she said. "You know better."

Ali's flush deepened as she snapped back up, obeying the pressure of the implement and straightening her back. Ashlyn kept the crop between Ali's shoulder blades, ensuring that she didn't slump again while she looked over at Alyssa, smiling gently at the younger woman. 

"She is always," she said. "To keep her back straight when she's submitting to me."

She returned her attention to Ali, bringing the crop down lightly on her shoulder blades. 

"You're right," she said to her submissive. "I asked you to empty the dishwasher on Monday, and it didn't get done until Wednesday. I know you're busy, love, but I also know that you could have found five minutes to do that."

Ali nodded, and Alyssa could tell that she was resisting the urge to slump again, in shame. Ashlyn reached over to her other side, picking up a wooden paddle, with fabric covering part of it to dull the sting. It wasn't for severe punishments, then, but it still looked wicked and harsh to Alyssa. She tried not to think about how, in just a few moments, it would be crashing down against Ali's ass, correcting her for neglecting to obey Ashlyn's instructions earlier in the week. 

"Over my lap," said Ashlyn, and Ali scurried to obey. There were no arms on the chair, allowing the submissive to drape herself over her dominant's lap. She was facing towards Alyssa, and met the younger submissive's eyes. Alyssa hadn't even realized that she was shaking a little bit until Ali nodded reassuringly at her. 

_It's okay,_ her eyes said. 

Ali lowered her eyes again as Ashlyn rubbed her shoulders, then abruptly pulled down her panties. Alyssa couldn't see the older woman's ass, but her eyes were locked on the panties as Ashlyn tossed them aside. Ali had relaxed completely, trusting Ashlyn to hold her up, to keep her steady. 

"You were mostly a good girl this week," she said. "So you're only getting five hits with my hand, and two with the paddle. Can you count them for me? Show Alyssa that you can be good while you're getting punished?" 

Ali nodded. 

"Yes, ma'am," she said. "I can count for you."

Without any further warning, Ashlyn brought her hand down on Ali's ass. The older woman bit her lip, but quickly counted the first spank. And the four after that, the others with Ashlyn's hand. The dominant's world was reduced to the woman on her lap, entirely focused on her, ensuring that she taught her her lesson without hurting her ass too badly. Ali's job was largely done at a desk, and she didn't want her wife to be distracted during the day. 

"Five, thank you ma'am," said Ali, and Ashlyn stroked her hair gently before picking up the paddle. 

"Continue counting," she ordered. "Start with six." 

Ali nodded in understanding, and then the paddle was coming down onto her ass. The submissive gasped sharply, but counted the stroke. Her eyes were glistening as Ashlyn delivered the last blow, the wood smacking down against her submissive's ass. 

It took Ali a second to count it, but she did manage to get out the number _seven._

Ashlyn pulled Ali up into her arms, kissing the beginnings of tears away and stroking her hair. 

"Good girl," she cooed. "That's my good girl, you took your punishment so well. All's forgiven." 

Ali nodded into Ashlyn's neck, and for the first time Alyssa worried that she might be intruding. The moment was so... intimate, so gentle and loving, that she had to close her eyes and turn away. There was the sound of a water bottle, Ashlyn feeding Ali a sip to refresh her. 

Alyssa kept her eyes diverted from the couple until Ashlyn's voice broke through to her, addressing her softly.

"Alyssa," she said, gentle but firm. "Look at us."

She didn't phrase it as a question this time, and the younger submissive obeyed quickly. Ali was still sitting on Ashlyn's lap, but her dominant had turned her around so that she was straddling her left leg. Ashlyn's hands were helping her stay upright, and she was leaning back against the dominant's chest, eyes red and shifting uncomfortably as her beaten ass rubbed against Ashlyn's leg. 

Alyssa tried not to look at where Ali and Ashlyn's skin met- she really tried. She tried to focus on Ali's face, or even her lacy bra, but she found her eyes drifting downward. Ali's bare pussy was spread across Ashlyn's leg, and her hips were canting unconsciously forward. Ashlyn brought her hand down and smacked it gently, nails brushing across the skin of her own leg. 

"Keep still, pet." 

Ali bit her lip, but stilled her hips- the pleasure wasn't hers to take, it was her job to wait for her dominant to give it to her. Both women were looking at Alyssa, gauging her reaction. 

"Are you still okay?"

Ashlyn's voice was slightly concerned, eyes fixed on Alyssa's bright red face and parted lips. She had started to rub her legs together, unconsciously, unable to deny that her pussy was throbbing. 

"Yes," she whispered, the first word she'd spoken since the women had begun their scene. Ashlyn smiled, moving her fingers across Ali's swollen clit. 

"You're allowed to enjoy watching her," said the dominant. "She's my good girl, and she loves it when I make her cum. Don't you, pet?"

Ali nodded eagerly, squeezing her pussy and trying to get Ashlyn's fingers inside of her. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Ashlyn winked at Alyssa, then returned her attention completely to Ali. She guided her submissive backwards a bit, allowing her to slip two fingers inside. She stroked her wife's inner walls, enjoying the sweet noises falling from Ali's lips and slipping a third into the submissive's wet channel.

"Do my fingers feel good inside of you, pet?"

Ali tossed her head back, riding Ashlyn's fingers with no care for her bruised ass. Her mouth was slightly open, but no sound was coming out. Until Ashlyn removed her fingers, causing Ali to whimper at the loss. 

"I asked you a question, pet," said the dominant. "Answer me." 

Ali nodded, and Alyssa could see the damp patch on the front of Ashlyn's panties. 

"Yes, ma'am," she keened, squeezing her pussy muscles, hole begging for her wife's fingers to return. "Your fingers feel so good inside of me!"

Alyssa watched, entranced, as Ashlyn plunged the three fingers back into Ali's pussy. A faint buzzing sound alerted the younger woman to the arrival of a vibrator, which had appeared out of seemingly nowhere, and was pressed to Ali's swollen clit, coaxing her closer to an orgasm.

"Good girl," Ashlyn praised as Ali's hips jutted forward involuntarily, begging for the release that she could only achieve with her dominant's permission. The blonde pulled the bullet vibrator away from Ali's pussy and pressed it to her own, mouth falling open in pleasure. Alyssa was squeezing her thighs together without even realizing what she was doing, feeling bits of fluid drip out of her pussy and into her panties. 

"Normally," said Ashlyn, voice breathless with pleasure as she fingered Ali with one hand and fucked herself shallowly with the vibrator with the other. "I'd fuck her pussy with one of those." 

She gestured towards the line of dildos that Alyssa had forgotten were there, but the young submissive's eyes only flicked over to them for a second before returning to watching Ali, transfixed by the way she moved, pleasure subject to Ashlyn's desires. 

"But," grunted the dominant, biting gently on Ali's shoulder when the submissive made a particularly loud keening noise, pleading to cum without speaking. "Tonight, I want to feel her cum all over my leg. Did you hear that, pet? You can cum whenever you need. Just remember to-"

Whatever Ashlyn had been about to say was cut off when Ali moaned, tossing her head back as a wave of slick coated Ashlyn's fingers and thigh. 

"Fuck," she gasped. "Th-Thank you, ma'am! Thank you!"

Alyssa was so focused on watching Ali orgasm that she almost missed it when Ashlyn grunted, pulling her fingers out of Ali's spasming pussy and using the dripping digits to tug on her wife's collar. 

The two women came down from their highs together, and Alyssa once again felt like she was almost intruding. Ashlyn set the vibrator aside and turned Ali in her lap so that she could kiss her deeply, then prompted her to keep her mouth open. Ashlyn slid her fingers into Ali's mouth, and the submissive licked them clean, running her tongue between them until she had gotten every last drop of her own slick. 

"Good girl," cooed Ashlyn, stroking her wife's hair absently. Ali kissed her on the cheek and then got up from her lap. She fetched her panties and pulled them on as Ashlyn, too, rose and began cleaning up their implements. The ones they had used went in a bin by the door, while the clean ones were returned to their proper places. Ali, still flushed and breathing heavily, made her way over to where Alyssa sat, impossibly aroused and equal parts frightened and intrigued by what she had just witnessed. 

"How are you doing?"

Ali's voice had shifted, from the submissive timbre back to the voice that she had used earlier in the day, during group. Alyssa tried her utmost to look at the woman's face, or even at a point on the wall, just to avoid looking at Ali's damp panties and push-up bra. 

"I... I..." 

Alyssa found herself speechless. She had no idea what she wanted to say, or ask, and so she just stuttered until Ali laughed gently.

"It's okay," she said. "If you don't quite have words yet. But I just want to warn you, Becky's going to text you later to ask what you thought. You did so good, and thank you for trusting us."

Ashlyn repeated the sentiment from across the room, where she was busy returning her and Ali's personal collection of objects to their bag. 

As Alyssa stood up to leave, Ali put a gentle hand on her shoulder once again.

"Not every relationship looks the same," she said. "What me and Ash do isn't what everyone does. It's okay to still be figuring it out."

Alyssa whispered her thanks before scurrying out the door and through to the reception area, where she collected her things and was off for home like a shot. She waved apologetically to her new acquaintances, including Morgan and Julie, as she dashed off. She felt bad not to be staying to socialize with the women, but she had several pressing matters to attend to, lots to think about. 

She forced herself to ignore everything as she walked home, still dripping into her panties as the sight of Ali and Ashlyn lingered in her mind. But, once she was in bed, she stared at the ceiling and allowed herself to think. 

As she sneaked a hand between her legs and started rubbing furiously at her clit, she didn't know which image was more prominent. Ashlyn, giving gentle orders and bringing Ali to her peak, dominant but not cruel. Or Ali, so... relaxed, and peaceful as she trusted Ashlyn to take control away from her, guide her and pleasure her, and bring her back to earth.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she came, two fingers in her pussy and her thumb roughly rubbing her stiff clit. As she came down from the powerful orgasm, she couldn't help but let her mind drift places that suddenly seemed... frighteningly less frightening.

In her mind, she was on her knees, completely naked with her face buried between _someone's_ thighs. Even in her state of exhaustion, halfway between waking and sleeping, she knew that she was eating her dominant's pussy, and that the moaned praises from the woman being pleasured made her swell up with pride in herself. A gentle hand tugged at her imaginary collar, guiding her movements, and when she came up for air her eyes locked onto a familiar pair. 

"Good girl," crooned the voice in mind, so new and frightening yet so familiar and safe. "That's my good little one."


	9. Education

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I'm back!

When Alyssa woke the next morning to the sound of her phone alarm beeping, it was with damp thighs, spread open and unconsciously begging for something inside. She couldn't remember the details of the dream, but the pounding ache between her spread legs told her that it had been a good one, full of wandering hands and a sweet voice crooning sweet words and the hands bringing her pleasure enough to dampen the sheets beneath her. Her alarm clock was blaring, telling her that it was time to start getting ready for another day at work, but still she took a moment to lie back, and let the events of last night wash over her. 

Had that really happened? Had she really, less than twelve hours ago, been sitting, humiliatingly enraptured, on a beanbag chair in a BDSM club watching two women she had only met the previous day in an incredibly intimate act? Had she really seen Ali kneel before Ashlyn, obeying her and taking the punishment that her dominant had doled out like a good girl? As she had been leaving the room, Ashlyn had been pulling Ali into her arms and stroking her back and hair, whispering comforts and praises not meant for Alyssa to eavesdrop on. And then she had come home, and she had chewed on her lip, trying not to cry out as she arched her back and clenched around her own fingers, coming _hard_ to the memory of the two gorgeous women, one dominating the other in a way that was beginning to fascinate her more and more.

Her alarm buzzed again, reminding her that it was Monday, and Alyssa groaned, reaching for the snooze button to shut the thing off. She pulled herself out of bed and towards the shower, hoping that the water would snap her out of it, and that she would be able to focus on her work, and not let her mind drift back to the club. 

* * *

An hour and a half later, Alyssa was trying not to grind her teeth down to stubs in frustration, and dread, as her class of twenty two fourth graders charged into the classroom with the 9 am bell. They mingled for a moment, only finding their seats when the loudspeaker came on, the same bored voice as always reading the lunch menu, and any other news that a school full of children might possibly find interesting. Alyssa shushed them out of habit when they talked over the announcements, even though she didn't care much more than they did about what was cooking in the cafeteria right now. 

She loved her job, really. Just not so much on Monday mornings. And not so much when her shower had failed to take her mind off what the weekend had brought. Also, how were kids somehow so awake at nine in the morning?

"Okay guys," she said, once the announcements had wrapped up, trying to keep her voice bubbly and happy- just because she was distracted and exhausted didn't mean she had to spread it to the kids in the five clusters of desks in front of her. "Can you all take out your copies of _The Giver?_ We're going to do a popcorn read of the next chapter, and then I have a question for you guys to write an answer to!"

Luckily, only three kids had forgotten their books (the record high was eight), and so Alyssa didn't have to lend out her own copy, and could read along with them. One of the girls in the front cluster of desks raised her hand, volunteering to start the read, and Alyssa let her eyes slide across the pages along with her students'. 

Reading typically helped her keep her cool, keep her anxiety at bay, but today, unfortunately, it had rather the opposite effect. Reading along with the squeaky voices of the person going next, Alyssa thought back to the bookshop where she had first, unknowingly, met Becky. And that just sent her mind further, because Ali had told her that Becky was probably going to text her later today just to see how she had managed watching the couple engage with each other.

Her phone was on silent, as it always was during teaching hours, but she couldn't help but let her eyes flick over towards where it lay, on the stack of papers that she had meant to grade over the weekend, but had absolutely forgotten about. There were absolutely no texts there.

"Popcorn... Miss Naeher!" 

The sound of her own name forced Alyssa's eyes back onto the paper as she picked up where the boy at Cluster Three had left off. She knew that her voice was shakier than usual, and she was just regurgitating the words off the page, not really _reading_ them as she normally would. She stumbled over her own tongue a bit as she glanced quickly back at her cell phone, waiting for the promised text. 

She barely got through a paragraph before popcorn-ing it off to one the kids at Cluster Four, who groaned in annoyance but continued the chapter anyway.

It wasn't until the kids were working on their responses to a (hopefully thought provoking- for a fourth grader) question about the text that Alyssa was able to sneak another glance at her cellphone, beating herself up inside her head for being a bad teacher. She was sure Ms. Hinkle in the other fourth grade classroom would have no trouble telling her off if she happened to walk by and see Alyssa stealing furtive glances at the screen which would usually remain in her desk drawer for the entire six hours that she was in charge of the kids. 

There was a text, but it was just from Amanda, asking her to pick up toilet paper on the way home. 

She gritted her teeth as the beginnings of chatter alerted her to the fact that her kids were beginning to finish their assignment, hopping up from their desks to pile them on her desk. 

Alyssa loved her kids (most of the time), but that didn't mean she wasn't relieved when the time came to hand them off to the lunch and recess monitors. She had an hour before she had to pick them up from the playground.

She would normally use that hour to catch up on work (like grading those math tests that she was supposed to have done by today), but the moment the kids were gone, she found herself reaching for her phone, both hoping and dreading that Becky would have texted her. And, when she saw the icon telling her she had a new message, a pit in her stomach opened up, biting her lip as she unlocked her phone.

The pit only deepened when she saw that the text was not from Amanda. The text was not from Morgan, who she had been casually texting since they met at the group, nor was it from her sister Abigail, or either of her parents, or even one of her fucking co-workers. 

This time, the text _was_ from Becky. 

She chewed harder on her lip as she opened the text, looking at it through half-shut eyes.

_Becky: Hey! Ali texted me earlier, and from her POV everything went really well! How did it go for you?_

Alyssa unconsciously ran her fingers through the top of her ponytail as she thought about how she should respond. It had gone well, but just saying that seemed like... too little. And she didn't want to accidentally give the older woman too much information, or not enough information. _God,_ she thought to herself as the third graders came back from their own recess, _texting has never been this hard before!_

Despite what people might have thought from looking at her, Alyssa was a good texter. She had difficulty, sometimes, having conversations face-to-face, and having the buffer of a screen, and time to think about her response, made it so much easier. Well, until now. 

Finally, she came up with what she thought was a (hopefully) good response.

_Alyssa: Ali's right, it all went great! They were both very welcoming and kind._

Becky responded right away- she had clearly been waiting by her phone for Alyssa to respond to her text. And, for some reason, that gave the younger woman a fuzzy sense of happiness in her chest. 

_Becky: Oh my gosh, that's so good to hear! I was hoping to discuss it with you a bit further, if that's alright with you?_

The fuzzy, strange feeling in Alyssa's chest deepened, combining with the nervous pit in her stomach to form a whole mess of emotions, which came to the surface in the form of a blush. The blood rose to her cheeks, coloring them a light red. 

_Alyssa: Okay! What night works best for you?_

_Becky: Well, I wanted to see you before the weekend's group, but I know that can be hard because you probably have a job. So, I was wondering if you were available to get dinner with me? We could talk about it then, because I'm thinking about if I want you to watch anyone else this Saturday night._

Before Alyssa could respond to the latest text, another one appeared on her screen. 

_Becky: If that's okay? If not, I totally understand._

Alyssa's heart was pounding, louder than the impatient tapping feet of her students on Friday afternoons. She read the text through several times, wondering if she had somehow misunderstood it. She had never imagined meeting with Becky- really, any of them!- outside of the confined, isolated, and somehow safe-feeling club. But now, Becky was asking her to meet _outside_ that space, and despite the nervousness in her stomach gaining an edge over the excited butterflies in her chest, she found herself typing out her response, almost without thinking. 

_Alyssa: No, that's totally fine! Does Friday night work for you?_

_Becky: Absolutely! Maybe on the early side, so that I can be at the club for opening?_

_Alyssa: Sure! I'm flexible, just lmk_

_Becky: Can do! :)_

The alarm on her phone beeped, telling her that it was time to start heading downstairs to pick up her kids- hopefully with their energy played out, rather than exacerbated- from recess. She cast a quick glance back at her phone, even though she didn't expect another text from Becky until it was time to start arranging concrete dinner plans, and let a secret smile slide onto her face. 

* * *

Grading the math tests was monotonous, but it was easy monotony. It wasn't a show-your-work test, thank God, because then she would have to dig through the piles of messy handwriting for any points that she could possibly award her students for her work. It was a simple multiple choice, pick-the-right-answer test. Therefore, she could just go through with her answer key and red pen, marking wrong answers and letting her mind wander.

She knew it was premature, but she was already anticipating dinner with Becky. How low would she have to keep her voice, to keep the other customers from hearing what they were talking about? How much detail did the dominant expect her to go into? Where were they going to be going? And then, what should she wear? Why was she so nervous? Why was she so excited?

Why, when she had finally finished grading the math tests and collapsed into bed, did her mind wander back to where she had imagined herself last night, on her knees with her tongue buried in her dominant's pussy? 

And why, why, did the hands guiding her make her feel so safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of y'all did popcorn reading in school, but that shit was crazy!


	10. Giddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm back

"Becky! _Hello_ , Becky? Anyone home?"

Heather had one elbow on Becky's desk, the other hand waving back and forth in front of her boss's unresponsive face. The other woman hadn't acknowledged her when she had first entered the room, the same dreamy expression staying glued to her face the entire time, and Heather was beginning to think that she could jump up and tap dance on the desk in her heeled boots and get the same welcome she was getting now. 

"Rebecca Elizabeth Sauerbrunn!"

Heather snapped her fingers right in front of the other woman's nose and Becky jolted, shaking her head back and forth and banishing the memory of a soft, shy voice to the recesses of the back of her mind. Her blonde fishtail braid swung around and hit her cheek, stinging slightly and leaving a light red spot. 

"Sorry, HAO," she said, blinking quickly and picking her pen off her desk, twirling it absently. "What did you want?"

Heather rolled her eyes, shaking her head while freeing her hair from its tight ponytail, letting it cascade once again down her back. She sighed in relief as the tension and pinching sensation left her head- she often wished that she could leave her hair down at work, but it just got in the way. The last thing she needed was to be bringing up a crop to land a blow and end up getting it tangled in her own hair. She crossed the room to her locker, looking over her shoulder at Becky as she continued speaking.

"I said, I'm clocking out. That was my last appointment for the night."

Becky nodded in acknowledgement as Heather opened her locker, replacing her severe looking faux leather boots with a pair of low-top converse sneakers. She pulled on her jacket and grabbed her purse, leaving the black boots in the cubby, where they would wait patiently until she returned to them the next night, once again slipping them on and entering Ground Zero. 

"Who's still here?" 

Heather rolled her eyes again- something must really be off with Becky tonight, normally the boss kept an eye on just about everything that went on around the club. There was clearly something on her mind- the day where Heather knew a club detail that Becky didn't was the day that Allie the receptionist showed up reading Tolstoy instead of one of her trashy romance novels where shirtless men graced the covers, joined by the buxom heroine of the story, always with windswept hair. 

She supposed she would have to take a peek at the blonde's chosen reading material as she passed by the front desk on her way out.

"Abby," she said. "She's just finishing up with her last sub of the night. And Allie, of course. Christie left about an hour ago- remember, she told you that she had to? Reece isn't feeling well." 

"Of course," said Becky, shaking her head like she remembered. Really, she did remember a conversation of the sort with Christie, but her brain had been too focused on a caramel colored ponytail and a light wash denim jacket to pay much attention. 

Heather closed her locker with a bang, twirling the dial quickly to mess up the code, but instead of heading for the front door, she hopped up so that she was sitting on Becky's desk, blocking the other woman's computer screen.

"Okay," she said, raising her eyebrows. "What's up with you? Are you sick or something?" 

Becky sighed, rubbing her temple. Her employees were so nosy sometimes. But, she had to admit, she did want to talk to someone about the face that had entered her dreams, and had been tormenting her for the past few nights with her low voice, rough as she pleaded for Becky's touch. Her cat didn't really count as a conversation partner, after all. Even though he was a better listener than most of the people she talked to on a daily basis.

"You don't look sick," continued Heather. "What's on your mind, boss?" 

It felt like there was an anvil resting on Becky's tongue- she wanted to talk about Alyssa so badly, about how something about this girl seemed _different,_ different from all the other nervous submissives that Becky had encountered in her time. How she had felt a little surge of nerves when she had entered the room the other day, for group, and had started hoping that the younger woman would like the donuts she picked up. 

How, when she had first seen Alyssa, shaking in panic on the floor in front of Christie and recognized her as the girl from the bookshop- a girl who Becky had immediately pegged as needing _something,_ even if she hadn't wanted to talk about it- her heart had filled with the pure instinct to _protect_ her, to care for her and make sure the young submissive was okay, that nothing had happened to her. 

And how her heart beat a little bit faster whenever her phone lit up with a text from Alyssa. 

And suddenly, the thoughts were racing back through Becky's head, and she was chewing on her lip, and was sure that some of her nude lipstick had found its way to stain her lip, and yet she was smiling. 

Heather grinned, kicking her legs excitedly as she took in the smile on her boss's face. 

"Oh my God," she said, letting out an excited gasp. "You met someone, didn't you?"

Becky briefly considered trying to deny it, trying to explain away the reason for her smile as something cute her cat had done. But, if that was the case, then she would have already offered to show the inevitable video to everyone who entered her office. 

When her boss didn't immediately deny it, Heather's smile grew wider. 

"You did! Tell me about her!" 

It was Becky's turn to roll her eyes, giving Heather a shake of her head. She messed with the ends of her braid, trying to avoid the burning gaze of her friend's excited eyes, but smiling secretly to herself. 

"Okay," she said. "Just a little bit."

* * *

The week flew by in a flurry of runny noses, bits of pencil lead and futile attempts to get fourth graders to understand long division, and Alyssa was just as giddy as her students when the final bell rang, dismissing them to their weekend lives. Becky had texted her yesterday, asking if she knew of an out-of-the-way restaurant on Third Street called _Pierre's._

Alyssa hadn't, but before she could Google it, the older woman had returned with another text.

 _Becky:_ It's not as fancy as it sounds, I promise. Crystal's husband owns it, I think you'll like it!

Alyssa had texted back her agreement, and she checked the text once more as she began her short drive home, ensuring that she hadn't made any mistakes about the timing, or the address, or any of the other tiny details that could ruin everything. 

A quick Google search for the restaurant had told Alyssa that Becky was right- it certainly wasn't as fancy as the name suggested. It was also close to her apartment, and she couldn't help but feel a little flurry of warmth in her chest at the thought that maybe Becky had chosen the place because it would be convenient for her. 

_But,_ she thought to herself as she parked the car that she and Amanda shared, _it's closer to the club. She probably just has to work later. That's all it is._

She called Amanda into her room, trying to ignore her twin's suppressed smile as she realized the reason she was there. The three different outfits spread out on Alyssa's bed told the story quite plainly. 

"Oh my God," she grinned, giving up on hiding her smile. "Are you going on a date, Lyss?" 

Alyssa blushed furiously, regretting her decision to ask Amanda for her opinion. She should have just texted Abigail instead- the youngest Naeher sister was less likely to ask questions, and more likely to just give advice. Maybe it came with motherhood... 

"No," she said, shaking her head back and forth. Because this wasn't a date. She just wanted to make a good impression on the dominant who had been so good to her. 

"I'm just meeting a..." she trailed off. She didn't quite know how to describe Becky to her twin. _Friend_ didn't seem true- they barely knew each other after all. But her cheeks burned hotter at just the thought of telling Amanda who Becky really was. So, she settled for a partial truth.

"...a friend for dinner." 

Amanda's grin told Alyssa that her sister didn't _quite_ believe her, but she didn't say anything else about it, rather examined the outfits blanketing her twin's bed. Her eyes flicked back and forth across the options several times before she pointed to the one on the right, nearest Alyssa's headboard. 

"This one," she said. "I love that top on you, and the pants make your ass look great!" 

Alyssa blushed harder as she banished Amanda from her room, abandoning her work clothes in the hamper and pulling the dark green three-quarter sleeved shirt over her head. The jeans followed and she returned her hair to its typical ponytail, examining herself in the mirror. She didn't look... bad, exactly, but she couldn't help but think that something was missing. 

Her jewelry box was sparse, and barely used, but once she blew the dust off the top and opened it, she found what she was looking for. 

It was a short, thin necklace, with a small diamond birthstone pendant which rested just below the hollow of her neck. It lay against her skin, and somehow she felt a thousand times more confident with it around her neck. She slung her purse over her shoulder and emerged from her room.

"You look good," said Amanda, who had been lingering outside her twin's door. "I especially love the necklace. I remember, we were like thirteen when we got them."

Alyssa nodded, heading for the door to the outside. She remembered the birthday- both she and Amanda had been so excited to receive the necklaces, even though neither of them wore much jewelry. They had been symbols, really, of their parents' growing trust in their growing daughters, to keep something valuable safe. The necklaces had been longer, when they were thirteen, before Alyssa had grown about eight inches, her neck along with her body. Now, it was almost like a choker. 

"Wait," said Amanda as her sister went to turn the doorknob, heart beginning to pound. "Let me try something." 

Then, Amanda's hand was in Alyssa's hair, quickly but gently pulling out the black ponytail holder and letting her twin's mane fall down around her shoulders. Amanda fluffed it expertly, leaving most of it falling down Alyssa's back but pulling a few strands across to brush her ears and shoulders. 

"There," she said. "Perfect. Whoever this _friend_ is, she won't be able to take her eyes off you." 

And then, she had shoved Alyssa out the door before her sister could protest. 


	11. En Mangeant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French chapter titles as a way to keep being lazy about my chapter titles but make them sound ~fancy~
> 
> Calling myself out...

Alyssa was, as always, chronically early. Normally, this was a good thing- especially for an elementary school teacher. However, this time, it was proving to be a bit of a problem. 

She was lingering outside of Pierre's, blush growing deeper every second, as she waited for Becky to arrive. She knew, rationally, that everyone was far too busy with their own Friday nights to pay attention to what she was doing, but she still felt like everyone was staring at her as they walked past, thinking about what a loser she was- standing alone in front of a restaurant for what they would assume was a date who would never come. But, of course, Becky wasn't a date. And, she was going to show up.

Alyssa felt her phone buzz in her pocket, and pulled it out to find that Becky had sent her a text, telling her that she was almost there, and she would be arriving in just a few minutes. Alyssa played with a strand of her hair, pulling at it as she waited for Becky. As the minutes ticked by, the knot in her stomach started to re-tie itself, squeezing her chest with nerves. She had almost forgotten, really, why she was here. 

"Hey! Alyssa!" 

She turned around, eyes immediately locking on Becky's form, approaching her from the corner of the street. The older woman was wearing a simple pair of black sneakers, and her hair was down just past her shoulders. Alyssa had no idea what she had been expecting, but it hadn't been this. She didn't know how it still surprised her, but Becky looked completely _normal,_ just as she had the first time she had seen her, in the bookstore. Somehow, she had thought that Becky would be dressed in her club attire, ready to put a naughty submissive on her knees. 

She was too busy being surprised to notice how the older woman's eyes locked onto the small necklace in the dip of her throat.

"Hi," said Alyssa, trying to will her blush away. 

"Hey," said Becky, opening the restaurant door and gesturing Alyssa inside ahead of her. "Thanks for agreeing to meet me." 

"Of course," said Alyssa quietly, as Becky gave her name to the hostess. The woman gestured them towards a table in the corner, leaving them with two menus and promising that their server would be with them in a moment. 

"So," said Becky, as Alyssa hid the remnants of her blush behind the menu. "From what Ali told me, everything went great. I know that Ashlyn is an incredibly capable dom, and she and Ali would never let anything happen to any submissive who joined them, but I just wanted to ask you a little bit about what it was like for you?"

Alyssa nodded, filling up her glass with the pitcher of water on their table. She tossed a quick glance around them, making sure that there was no one within earshot, but still couldn't bring herself to open her mouth. 

"Hey," said Becky, raising her eyebrows at the younger woman. "No one is listening to us. I promise, Alyssa."

Alyssa nodded again, around the lump in her throat, as their server returned to ask if they were ready to order. Once they had, Alyssa kept her eyes firmly locked on the table, trying to find the words to articulate exactly how she had felt while watching Ali and Ashlyn.

"Alyssa," said Becky. "Please look at me." 

Slowly, Alyssa raised her eyes from counting the grooves in the wood which made up their table and focused on a point on Becky's forehead. 

"We don't need to talk about it here if you don't want to. We can go to my office before the club opens. Tell me what you're feeling, hon."

Alyssa felt a little shiver run up her spine, the blush that had been slowly creeping back making a triumphant return in full force. She wasn't sure what she wanted, if she was being honest. On one hand, talking without the possibility of anyone overhearing them sounded nice... On the other, she wasn't sure if she would be any better at it there, without the tiny breaks provided by their meals to give her a chance to gather her thoughts. 

"If it helps," continued Becky. "Everyone here is too absorbed in their own lives to be paying any attention to us. Trust me."

Alyssa swallowed around the anxious lump in her throat, nodding to show Becky that she understood what the older woman was saying. But, before she could respond, their waiter came by and asked them if they were ready to order. This pause gave Alyssa the time she needed to gather her thoughts, order some pasta, and steel herself to talk about her evening with Ali and Ashlyn. 

"Okay," said Becky, looking back up at Alyssa after ordering her own food. "Do you want to talk here, honey?"

Alyssa nodded, but kept her mouth shut, eyes wide as she tried to find the words to discuss her experience. Becky seemed to be noticing her troubles, and so the dominant leaned forwards, examining Alyssa. 

"Hon," she said. "Would it help you if I asked questions, and you answered them? I don't want this to stress you out."

Alyssa nodded again, because that sounded just about perfect. Questions, she could do. 

"Good," said Becky, with a smile that made Alyssa blush a little more, the redness spreading down to her neck and brushing against the chain of the necklace she was wearing. Becky's eyes followed it for a quick second, before she returned to gazing into Alyssa's.

"So, first, I'd ask you- did you enjoy it?"

Alyssa's cheeks burned, and she took a bite of her pasta and a drink of the ice water before answering. Her cup was almost empty, and Becky reached forwards and refilled it for her, sending new water crashing down over the slowly melting ice cubes. Some people ate their ice, so they could put in new when they refilled their glasses, but Alyssa wasn't one of them. She swallowed around the mouthful of liquid and began answering the dominant's question.

"I did," she whispered, not quite able to meet Becky's eyes as she thought back to nearly a week prior, when she had sat in the beanbag and watched as Ali submitted to her wife. The sensuality and sexuality of it was something that she still thought about every night- hearing Ashlyn's firm but gentle voice, seeing Ali on her knees, smelling the tang of their arousal as they came, one after the other... She had liked it, and she had liked it a lot. 

She could feel, more than see, Becky nodding as she examined the remaining noodles on her plate. The woman didn't seem to be judging her, just looking at her carefully, making sure that she was alright to keep talking. After a few moments, Becky must have decided that she was, because she continued with the questioning. 

"I'm glad," she said. "What did you like most about it?"

At this question, Alyssa's mind returned once more to the scene, replaying it for what had to be the hundredth time in her mind's eye. There were so many moments that had made her shiver, both because of her arousal and because of how connected the two women were, Ashlyn anticipating Ali's needs before the submissive seemed to know them herself, and Ali trusting Ashlyn so completely to take care of her, without a hint of hesitation. 

"I... I don't know," she finally responded, still looking at her noodles. Her shame was growing, a nasty knot in the pit of her stomach that had nothing to do with the food, and everything to do with wishing she had a better answer for Becky. The dominant's senses were tingling as she examined Alyssa. 

"Alyssa," she said. "Will you look at me, please?" 

This wasn't a command- Alyssa was free to refuse, to continue looking at the table. But, the second the request came from Becky's mouth, Alyssa knew that she would obey. It took her several seconds to gather up the courage to tear her eyes away from her half-full dinner plate and raise her eyes, inch by inch, until they had come to rest, locked with Becky's. 

It wasn't the first time their eyes had locked this evening, but it felt like it, from the way the dominant's gaze searched the submissive's, examining her eyes for apprehension, fear, or any other emotion that she would have to address if they were to get anywhere in this conversation. 

"Good girl," she said, giving Alyssa a smile. "Now, can you listen to me for a moment?"

Alyssa nodded, ears still processing the two words which had slipped from Becky's lips before the question.

_Good girl._

They had sounded so... so natural, just like they had in her dreams. A shiver ran up her spine, and she automatically sat up a little straighter, the way Ali had when Ashlyn had used the riding crop to correct her posture. Becky thought she was a _good girl..._

The return of the dominant's voice snapped Alyssa out of her surprise. Becky sounded firm, but gentle, as if she knew that Alyssa might have a little trouble with what she was going to say next. 

"I might be wrong about this," she said. "But I don't think I am. You don't have to tell me if I am or not, just let me finish, okay?"

Alyssa nodded again, grasping onto the calmness of Becky's face in an attempt to calm herself. She waited, and then the older woman continued. 

"If you're ashamed," she said. "You don't have to be. You don't need to be ashamed of wanting this- physically, your body was built to want it. As long as you're being safe, you don't need to resist it. You don't need to fight it. You can tell me, I'm not going to judge you. Believe me, there's nothing I haven't heard before. Hell, I did this with Ali back when she had just gotten classified and I was just starting out as a professional. You don't need to be ashamed of this, Alyssa. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," whispered Alyssa, eyes still locked on Becky's calm ones. She barely managed to stop herself from adding _ma'am_ to the end of the reply- because, of course, Becky was just _a_ dom. Not _her_ dom, and she hadn't been asked to call her anything other than her name. 

"Good," said Becky with a smile. "So, do you want to tell me why you liked it?"

Fighting the urge to return her gaze to her pasta, Alyssa thought about it. She could lie, of course, and say that she had liked it simply because it had been hot- which was true. But, if she were being honest, that had been far from the only reason. Becky was looking at her patiently, smiling gently and taking a sip of her own water as she waited for Alyssa to answer her question. 

Suddenly, the words just came tumbling out. 

"It was beautiful," she said, voice low and shaking. "Ali just looked so... so peaceful, like she was letting herself go. And Ashlyn took such good care of her, and it just... it was so rough yet gentle at the same time, and I... and I..." 

She wasn't sure what else she had planned to say, but the words got caught in her throat. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to think of something else to say, but she just couldn't. Finally, Becky took over the conversation. 

"I'm sure it was," she said. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

The server came by, and Becky snatched the check from his hands before Alyssa could even reach for it. The younger woman opened her mouth to offer to pay for at least her own food, but Becky silenced her with a raised eyebrow. 

"I've got this one, Alyssa," she said. "You were very brave, telling me what was on your mind. Let me treat you." 

The thinly veiled praise made Alyssa blush again, withdrawing the hand that had begun to reach across the table towards Becky and putting it back in her lap. Once the bill was paid, Alyssa trailed after Becky out of the restaurant, watching her give a wave to a collared man who she assumed to be Crystal's husband, and stepped down onto the sidewalk. Checking her phone, she realized that it was almost time for the club to open. She also realized that she had nine texts from Amanda, and even a few from Abigail (she swore at Amanda in her head- did she really have to get their little sister involved in something that _wasn't_ a date?), but those could be ignored for now. 

"Hey," said Becky. "I have work soon. I... I don't suppose that... that you were planning on coming out tonight?" 

This caught Alyssa's attention- she actually _hadn't_ been planning on going to the club that night; she had been planning on returning to her couch, avoiding Amanda as thoroughly as possible, and beginning her third re-watch of _The 100_ on Netflix... 

But, the crisp night air combined with the hopeful undertone in Becky's voice as they prepared to part ways on the sidewalk seemed to awake something inside of her. 

Or, more accurately, poke the slumbering beast inside her chest once more, the beast that had been slowly emerging from hibernation ever since she met Becky. 

"Okay," she said. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all doing amazing, my lovelies! Try and stay positive, we're gonna get through this nightmare together. Maybe watch a USWNT rerun on YouTube. 
> 
> I know everyone's been watching Tiger King- I haven't seen it yet because I was watching Ted Bundy: Falling For a Killer on Amazon Prime. If you're into really gnarly true crime, maybe check it out! Bundy is an asshole. Or was. Cause he dead.


	12. Longings

It was a Friday night, and so the place filled up quickly. 

It had been strange, at first, to be there when it was completely empty. Or, almost completely empty.

The doms had been bustling around, getting ready for their first appointments- getting dressed up in their leather and latex and lace, making sure that everything was clean to the point where even the most germaphobic person would accept it, gathering up the files for their pre-scheduled appointments and noting when they had openings for walk-ins. Alyssa herself had chatted with Rose in the reception area while Becky got changed, and had needed to bite her lip to stop her mouth from dropping open when she noticed what the woman had changed into. 

It was the same outfit that she'd seen Becky wearing her first night at the club- only now it seemed more... intimidating, especially compared to the outfit she'd been wearing at dinner. Long sleeves, with only her wrists exposed. Dark black stockings and low heels, a matching skirt and a tank top. Modest, compared to what it could have been, but commanding and intimidating. Nude lipstick, and just a touch of mascara. Her hair was back up in a braided ponytail, and it looked like she was blushing under the warm office light. 

"Um," said Alyssa, releasing her lip and allowing it to drop a little bit. Her pupils dilated, taking in the sight. 

She knew she had been planning to say something else, maybe thank her again for dinner or ask what time it was or _good God, just say something,_ but it was as if her tongue had been cut out. She realized, with a flash, that she may have seen Becky when she had her panic attack her first time at the club, but she hadn't _seen_ her. Not when she'd had any capability to pay attention. 

But, she could certainly see her now.

The doms in the porn she watched, alone in her room with the door locked and her teeth digging into her lip to keep from moaning, always wore leather, or latex, or stilettos. There were normally harsh looking whips at their sides, red lipstick on their mouths, their eyebrows severe and commanding. Those were the things that one typically associated with 'dominance.' But Becky didn't need any of those things to make Alyssa want to drop instinctively to her knees- it was her mere presence and aura, as much as her outfit, that had Alyssa's eyes locked on her, unable to look away. The blush which had been omnipresent at their dinner returned again, lighting her cheeks a bright scarlet and making her glad that she had taken the offered chair. 

"So," said Becky. "What do you think?"

Alyssa tried to find her voice, she really did. But, thankfully, before an undignified splatter of _umms_ or _ahhs_ could come out of her mouth, Becky grinned and put a gentle hand on her shoulder as Rose suppressed a smile, busying herself with straightening the colored pens in her bulldog mug and taking a sip of her coffee. 

"Don't worry," said Becky. "I'm just teasing you. We open in five, if you want to hang out in my office until the regulars show up." 

Alyssa nodded, hyper-focused on the place where Becky's skin met her own. It felt electric, warm and comforting. Becky smiled back down at her before dashing off to make sure the other doms had everything they needed for the night.

* * *

She hadn't left the room until there were enough people inside the club to make it not-as-awkward- even though she was an early person, Alyssa never wanted to be the _first_ one anywhere, because that was just as nerve-wracking as being late. She was dressed completely _wrong_ for the club, and it made her want to close in on herself, or run for the door and escape back onto the street, back to the safe haven of her apartment. She had been seriously considering it- it wasn't far to the door, just... through a large crowd of people who had already noticed her, and were waving her over to their circle. 

"Alyssa!" 

Ashlyn's voice was the loudest, and she was waving from a loose circle which contained not only her and Ali, but also Christen and Tobin, and Megan and Sue. They were beckoning Alyssa to join them, which she did, picking her way through the crowds of people and flopping down into the empty place beside Ashlyn. The other women were all dressed similarly to the way they had been the first night, making her outfit stand out even more. Ali's collar was around her neck, Christen was perched in Tobin's lap and leaning against her, and Sue and Megan were holding hands, the fingers on Sue's other hand tracing the lines of Megan's shirt.

Alyssa's face flushed red as she felt Ashlyn's presence beside her. She couldn't stop herself from remembering the way the woman had looked the other night, flipping Ali over to spank her, straightening her posture with a crop, and letting her ride her fingers until she came. Every part of her brain was screaming at her body, which couldn't help but wish... 

Ashlyn laughed, ruffling the younger girl's hair and breaking her out of her memories. 

"Don't worry, kid," she said, having clearly noticed the way Alyssa was purposely avoiding her eyes and flushing red. "We're all friends here. Believe me, they've seen just as much."

The rest of the women laughed knowingly, and Alyssa looked up to see them all nodding, shaking their heads at Ashlyn. 

"God," said Megan, fondly exasperated. "You wouldn't believe some of the stuff these two get up to. What you saw was vanilla for them, kid." 

Everyone seemed so _relaxed,_ and no one was looking at her strangely- Ali and Ashlyn didn't seem bothered at all that she had seen them like that, and so she tried to relax herself, taking a deep breath and giving the other women a real smile. 

"So," said Christen from her seat on Tobin's lap, her tight skirt forcing her to squeeze her legs together, Tobin's hand resting possessively on her knee. "How was your week?"

Relieved at the chance to talk about a subject that didn't make her blush, Alyssa launched into a willing discussion of the antics her students had gotten up to this week, including an incident with craft scissors that she hoped to block out of her brain. Every moment she spent among this group made her feel a little more comfortable, shoulder and back muscles loosening as she forgot that she was woefully underdressed.

It felt like she was among friends. 

* * *

Even as she went about her night, a normal night by all means, Becky couldn't help but keep an eye (or two) out for Alyssa. The younger woman hadn't moved for at least an hour- she was sitting in a group, and she seemed to be relaxed- or as relaxed as Becky had ever seen her. The sight made her lips raise in a smile, and she didn't realize that she had stopped in her tracks, watching the way Alyssa's hair swished as she laughed at something Megan had said, unconsciously imagining the way that same gorgeous hair would look wrapped in her fist, or streaming down her back as she looked up from her place at Becky's feet. 

_Good girl,_ Becky's voice cooed in her own mind, wishing that she and Alyssa were alone in one of the rooms in the back. _You're being such a good girl, all pretty for me. What a pretty pet, are you ready for your reward?_

"Hey," came a jarring voice in her left ear. "Earth to Becky. Hello!" 

She jolted, blinking the tempting fantasy out of her eyes to reveal HAO, raising her perfectly threaded eyebrows with a knowing smirk on her lips. The other woman's gaze was following hers, and her smirk grew even wider as she spotted Alyssa before Becky could think to look away. 

"So," she said. "That's her, is it? The one with the white top?" 

Becky opened her mouth to try and deny it, but no words would come out. It was as if the sight of Alyssa had stolen her voice, the same way it almost had at dinner. Thankfully, she had been able to pull herself together then, because Alyssa needed her to take charge of the conversation, but now... Now, she was free to remember the way Alyssa's neck had looked, wrapped in that necklace. She was sure that Alyssa hadn't _meant_ to drive her crazy with it, hadn't known how it had led to Becky guiltily imagining the way that same gorgeous neck would look with a pretty little collar wrapped around it, marking her as Becky's. 

"She's cute," said Heather with a smile. "But she's new, isn't she? I haven't really seen her around before."

Becky nodded, not even trying to deny it anymore- her friend had her pegged. 

"Becky," said HAO, in an uncharacteristically serious tone. "Be careful with her, okay? Like, I know you know what you're doing but... She's so new, just... I don't want either of you to get hurt." 

Her friend squeezed her shoulder gently, then disappeared into the crowd of people, getting ready for her next appointment. The night's activity swirled on around her- people came and went, all while Becky's mind was racing, unable to get the thought of Alyssa out of her mind. 

Becky stayed in her office long past closing time. When everyone was gone, and she was alone, she ran her hands across her personal collection of implements, feeling the material between her fingers and biting her lips, not caring a whit about the way that the lipstick rubbed off on her teeth. She got off in her chair, rubbing her clit and imagining it was Alyssa's pretty tongue doing it, learning how to please her dominant and loving every minute of it.

HAO's words echoed in her brain, bouncing back and forth. She tried to block them out, but she couldn't deny it. 

She wanted the girl on her knees, all wet and pleading, marked up but so safe and comfortable, taken care of in every way a person could possibly be.

She wanted Alyssa Naeher. 


	13. Medicinal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a short chapter, I'm sorry!!!!!! As will be obvious, I completely made up the logic/science of this. I have no medical training, not one bit.

"Okay," said Becky, surveying the gathered group in front of her. "Since we got the awkward get-to-know-each-other part out of the way last week, today's when we're actually going to get started. Christen, would you like to join me up front?"

Christen hopped to her feet, walking across the room to stand beside Becky. The rest of the women in the room followed her with their eyes, watching her flop down into the vacant beanbag beside the food table. As Christen slid into her new spot, Alyssa's eyes slid away from her and towards the woman next to her. 

Becky's hair was no longer in the more severe braid from the previous night, rather loose around her shoulders, and the largely black outfit had been replaced with jeans and a T-shirt with a picture of a cat on it. She wasn't wearing any makeup so far as Alyssa could tell, but her cheeks still held a natural glow, even if there were visible dark circles beneath her eyes. Immediately, Alyssa wondered why the older woman hadn't slept well last night- there had been no bags at dinner last night, as far as she could tell.

As Christen got herself settled, shifting to find a comfortable position, Becky's eyes flickered over across the circle and briefly caught Alyssa's. They held each other's eyes for a moment before the younger woman lowered her gaze, embarrassed to be caught looking as a blush filled her cheeks. If Alyssa hadn't busied herself examining the tightly wound threads of her blue beanbag chair, she would have noticed that Becky didn't drop her eyes, rather kept looking at Alyssa, smiling to herself as she noticed how the girl's regular ponytail was back, brushed smooth and held up by a simple black hair tie.

 _God,_ Becky thought to herself. _She's so beautiful._

By the time Christen got herself fully settled and started talking, Becky had forced herself to look away, only keeping Alyssa in the corner of her watchful eye, making sure that the younger girl didn't look nervous or frightened. She didn't know what she would do if she saw anything- she couldn't very well jump up and pull Alyssa into her arms... 

"Hey, guys!"

Christen sat cross-legged on her beanbag chair, looking just as comfortable with the group's eyes on her as she had the previous night, perched calmly on Tobin's lap with her dominant's arms wrapped around her waist and laughing at Megan and Ashlyn's antics. 

"So," she said. "In case some of you guys don't remember, I'm Christen! I'm usually here as a point for questions or concerns, but today I'm actually here for another reason. It's similar, but more... official, I guess."

"One of the purposes of this group," said Becky. "Is to connect all of you with information and resources that you might want or need in the future. So, today, instead of being here as just _Christen,_ Christen is here in her capacity as Dr. Press, from Portland Memorial Hospital."

"I'm not going to bore you all," said Christen, launching directly into the content of her mini-presentation. "By blathering about myself. That's what last week was for. Instead, I'm here today to talk to all of you about some pretty basic health stuff, and how some of it might be a bit different now that you've been classified. To start out, I assume that most of you have yearly physicals?" 

Everyone nodded, and Alyssa didn't see Becky watching her again as she bobbed her head along with the others, analyzing her movements and making sure that nothing was the matter. Alyssa was sitting between Ali and Julie, looking just about as relaxed as Becky had ever seen her. The edge of anxiety was still visible, but Becky was pretty sure that that was a constant with Alyssa. The older woman's chest filled with a brief pang of sadness at that and decided, as Christen passed out pamphlets with the information of different free clinics in the area in case any of the women had financial trouble when they needed a checkup, that _someday,_ she would help that vanish, even if just for a few precious moments. 

"Okay," said Christen, tucking the leftover pamphlets back into her bright yellow bag. "So, I know a lot of you learned about all of this in school, at least to some capacity. But, since sex-ed curriculums are... uneven, to say the least, I figured it couldn't hurt to go over it now."

A smattering of nervous giggles filled the room- everyone couldn't help but remember their first sex-ed lesson in high school, how awkward it was learning about the mechanics and things alongside classmates, many of whom were complete strangers. Yet, even though she joined the awkward laugh, Alyssa had to admit that she felt more comfortable around this group than she ever had with her high school classmates, especially when she exchanged an embarrassed look with Julie, sending the other girl into another fit of giggles and causing Alyssa herself to cover her face with her hands, grinning.

Christen rolled her eyes, but she was laughing too.

"I know, guys," she said. "It's awkward. But, suck it up, buttercups!"

The laughter did stop as soon as Christen started talking. Even though some of the women in the circle had received truly excellent educations revolving around this topic, many had not. Alyssa herself knew the basics, but no one had ever gone into as much detail as Christen did. 

When she was in school, Alyssa had been taught that subs needed dominants or _something_ would happen to them. No one had ever specified the mysterious _something_ to her or, judging by the attentive faces of the rest of the girls, to them. The vague threat had just hung in the air, telling them that they had better find dominants, and quick.

But Christen had no qualms whatsoever in launching right into a basic explanation of it all. 

"So," she said, not even bothering to look at her notebook. "What they tell you in schools, at least as far as I've been able to tell, is that if you don't have a dominant in your life, it's going to shit. At least, that's what they told me when I was in school. That's a complete fucking lie. 

"Although your bodies naturally crave submission, it does not need to be a constant thing, as many of you who have been single since being classified are finding out. However, if you don't submit to a dominant around every month and a half, give or take a week, there will be consequences for your body. It'll start with aches, and you'll become easily distracted and more sensitive. That's typically the signs that cause people to find someone to submit to. If you ignore those warning signs, after a week or two you'll get feverish, and your aches will increase to the point where it's pretty much impossible to function in your daily life. I'm not saying any of this to scare you guys, just to make you aware of the biological facts. 

"There is a drug currently in development which we hope will be able to relieve these symptoms, at least for a little while, but it hasn't been tested yet. I have high hopes but, for now, it is what it is. Now," she continued, surveying the nervous faces in front of her. 

"It goes without saying that just going out and finding any random dom is unsafe at best, and that's why places like this exist. But, that isn't my area of expertise. That's next week, right Becky?"

The blonde woman confirmed with a nod of her head, listening to Christen while at the same time keeping her eyes locked on Alyssa. 

The younger woman was picking at her fingernails, her foot tapping a mile a minute. Every single cell in her body was screaming at her to jump up off her beanbag and pull Alyssa into her arms, stroke her hair and coo comforts into her ear, promise her that she would never let that happen to her, she would never let her get any aches from that, that she would always be there to take care of her. But she held herself back. What Christen was saying was just the scientific facts, and the younger girl needed a minute to process them before Becky tried talking with her. 

"Okay," said Christen, leaving _Dr. Press_ mode behind and returning to the happy, smiling woman that they had all met the previous week. "That's all I've got, so you guys are free to head out to whatever you need to do today. I'll hang around here and answer any questions that you guys have!"

The silent circle dispersed, chattering and smiling with one another. Julie pulled out her phone to text Zach, Ali smacked Alex's hand out of the way for the last donut, Emily jumped on Sam's back, and Alyssa got softly to her feet. Becky looked over at the younger girl to see that she was, to her surprise, still looking rather relaxed. Winding her way through the women, Becky approached Alyssa and took Ali's vacated beanbag. 

"How are you feeling?"

Alyssa shrugged. 

"Honestly," she said. "I'm fine. I was always taught, like Christen said, that I need to be constantly submitting or else I'll get super sick. So, it's nice to know that it doesn't need to be 24/7, and that I can still function as long as it's once in a while." 

"Good," said Becky, wishing fervently that the room was empty, and that she had Alyssa all to herself. "I'm glad."

They sat there silently for a few awkward seconds, each thinking about the way the other had looked last night. Becky couldn't stop picturing the choker around the younger girl's neck, while Alyssa's mind kept flickering back to the way seeing Becky all dressed up had made her automatically squeeze her thighs together, aching to hear the soft words that had slipped unconsciously from Becky's mouth during dinner. 

_Good girl._

Once again, it was Becky who had to make the first move. 

"Are you busy right now?"

The question startled Alyssa, who scanned through her mental calendar before determining that the only thing she had to do today was to write out Monday's lesson plan. She shook her head, smiling to herself at the way Becky seemed pleased with her answer. 

"Would you like to talk in my office?"


	14. Moanings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long-ish chapter to make up for being a little bit MIA on this fic!

Alyssa followed Becky like a puppy, face flushing crimson as she felt the eyes following her. She didn't look back at any of those who had lingered, keeping her gaze forward until Becky pushed open the door of her office and ushered her in. 

It wasn't the first time she'd been in this office- nowhere near it, in fact. But she still couldn't help but shiver a little bit, looking around and waiting for Becky to tell her where she could sit. 

"Alyssa," said the dominant, gesturing towards a two-seated couch that Alyssa hadn't even _noticed_ the previous night. "Sit with me." 

The younger woman nodded, perching herself on the edge of the left cushion. She was hyper-aware of Becky plopping down beside her on the right side, leaning backward into the couch. Every inch of distance between them was amplified, and Alyssa wasn't sure if she wanted the woman to be closer to her or further away. Becky shifted, and Alyssa had to stifle a gasp as the older woman's leg brushed against hers, and she deflated in disappointment when the cloth of Becky's pants parted from her own. 

Yes, she definitely wanted her closer. 

"So," said Becky. "I was thinking about what you told me last night."

"Yeah," said Alyssa, wondering exactly what part the older woman had been thinking about. Because she'd certainly had thoughts- thoughts which mostly leaned in the direction of wishing that Becky had just leaned across the table when their eyes had met at dinner and kissed her right there, and then sat her on her lap at the club and whispered dirty things into her ear after giving her strict orders not to make a sound. 

"I'm so glad things with Ashlyn and Ali went well," continued Becky. "I've never had anyone start that part of the program so early, and I was honestly a little worried that it would scare you off and that I- that _we_ would never see you here again."

Alyssa shrugged, but she couldn't stop a small smile from creeping onto her face. Becky had _definitely_ said "I" before amending her statement. Sure, that may have just been a slip of the tongue from a business owner worrying about losing business (not that she had much to worry about, from what Alyssa could observe), but it still made her heart skip a beat at the idea that the dominant wanted to see her, and the thought of not seeing each other bothered her as much as it bothered Alyssa. 

"Don't worry," she said. "I was scared at first, but then I wasn't." 

Becky lifted her hand and patted Alyssa's shoulder. Even through the fabric of her shirt, Alyssa felt little sparks erupt where the older woman had touched her, and she instinctively scooted a little bit closer, disguising it as a simple shift in position but, uncharacteristically boldly for her, making sure that her own leg ended up pressed against Becky's. The hand disappeared, but neither woman made any effort to separate their legs from each other. 

_Good girl,_ Becky wanted to whisper. But she settled for simply saying "good. I'm glad."

They just sat there for a moment, both of them with words hanging on the tips of their tongues. Becky broke the silence first but, instead of admitting that all she had been able to think about for the past week was getting Alyssa down on her knees, then scooping her up and taking such good care of her afterwards before they fell asleep cuddled together, she talked about what she was good at.

Logistics. Schedules. Organization.

"So," she said. "Since things went so well with Ash and Ali, I was thinking that you could keep doing that on weekends. Or, like, whenever works for you! I talked to Christen and Tobin, and they said they can tonight. I'm so sorry for the short notice, and if you can't tonight-"

"Okay," said Alyssa, feeling the now-familiar shiver run through her body at the thought of watching the women who were quickly becoming her friends. She was surprised at her own audacity- even yesterday, she wasn't sure if she would have had the courage to interrupt Becky before the older woman finished her sentence.

Becky turned to look at her, mouth still open, whatever she was about to say next frozen on the tip of her tongue. She looked surprised, and Alyssa immediately wished that she could disappear. What had she been _thinking,_ interrupting Becky like-

"Great!"

Now it was Becky's turn to interrupt Alyssa- or, her thought process at least. It was as if she could sense the guilt and overthought building up in the younger woman's mind, and was determined to put her fears to rest before she could even utter her first apology. If they had been acting as dominant and submissive, an interruption would certainly have warranted a few good whacks with the paddle, but as they were just talking, Becky realized she didn't mind at all.

In fact, she couldn't help but smile to herself, glad that the younger woman seemed to be becoming more and more comfortable around her. 

"They said they can be here around 9:30, if that works for you! Christen usually gets weekends off from the hospital, and Tobin works from home, so I'm sure they could push it to later if you needed."

"9:30 is fine," said Alyssa, far more confidently than she had a week ago, when she had been considering this for the first time. It was amazing, she thought to herself, how quickly she was losing her nerves about this- though, they would probably come back in full force when the time came to tell her parents. Her nerves about submission were slowly fading into the background, replaced by a new set of nerves.

Becky shifted slightly, and the yellow sheen of her hair reminded Alyssa of the straw, in that one fairy tale, after the little troll man had spun it into gold. What was that called again? Rumplestiltskin, wasn't it?

Her heart beat faster.

* * *

Leggings on. Hair up, high ponytail. This was rapidly becoming her new weekend routine. Looking at herself in the mirror, she almost wanted to slap herself- she was a _teacher,_ for fuck's sake. She used to spend her weekends drinking wine on the couch, watching Amanda flit in and out, often wondering what it would be like to do it herself, and just as often curling up under her blankets and remembering why she loved staying in. 

Rose gave her a knowing grin, just waving her through the curtain and winking at her.

Alyssa blushed- Rose clearly knew why she was here, and the thought of someone knowing... well, all the nerves that she had felt the first time came crashing back down over her. 

She didn't know Christen and Tobin as well as she was getting to know Ali and Ashlyn... what were they going to think of her? 

At least, she thought to herself, she didn't have to guess at doors this time. She opened the same one behind which she had found Ali and Ashlyn, and was greeted with a sight that made her pupils dilate and her mouth go dry. It had only been one other time, but she was fairly sure that the odds of her getting used to this in any way that involved _not_ being insanely turned on were fairly slim.

Christen was already mostly naked, wearing only a dark red pair of lacy panties and a matching bra. Rather than her typical place on the older woman's lap, she was leaning against Tobin's legs, giving Alyssa a smile. Tobin was playing absently with her dark ponytail, occasionally pulling at it but mostly just stroking her submissive's hair. 

"Hey," she said, inclining her head in greeting. Alyssa was, once again, frozen in the doorway, unsure how to proceed. Ashlyn had had her sitting on one of Becky's beanbags, but she didn't know if Tobin wanted her in the same place, or if the dominant was going to have her sit on the floor. Either way, she thought, it was best to wait for instructions. 

Tobin noticed her lingering and gave a quick laugh. 

"Hon," she said. "I'm Christen's dom, not yours. You can sit wherever you want, as long as you're sitting. Obviously, stop me if you have any questions or if you get uncomfortable. Otherwise, just relax and enjoy."

Alyssa sat on the fluffy chair, leaning against the wall, and fought her hand as it tried to navigate to the front of her panties. _God,_ she was already wet, and they had barely gotten started. 

"I've missed you, princess," said Tobin, pulling Christen up gently by her hair to kiss her deeply on her red lips. "It's been too long since I had you on my cock."

Christen giggled as Tobin slid her hands beneath the cups of the younger woman's bra, fondling her breasts. 

"Daddy," she said innocently. "It's only been three days!" 

Tobin smacked her lightly on the ass, squeezing her left breast at the same time.

"Is that backtalk I hear, brat?"

Christen shook her head, stretching her neck to kiss Tobin's arm. 

"No, daddy," she said, blushing. "I'm sorry!"

Tobin gave her another kiss, using her tongue to force the younger woman's lips apart and exploring her sweet mouth. 

"That's what I thought," she said in between kisses. "And, judging by the feel of this cunt, you've missed daddy too."

Christen nodded, looking up at Tobin with wide eyes and licking her lips as her dominant undid her jeans, tossing them aside thoughtlessly, not caring where they landed, only caring about getting one step closer to having her submissive's delicious body close to hers. 

"Christen," she said, gesturing the younger woman up onto her lap. "You're being very rude. We have a guest, and you haven't even said hello! Tell me, do good girls ignore their guests?"

Christen blushed, savoring the feel of Tobin's cotton shirt against her bare shoulders. Her dominant's arm was firmly wrapped around her, stopping her from rubbing her damp pussy against the oh-so-tempting thigh which she was straddling. 

"No, daddy," she said. Alyssa looked at the couple like a deer in the headlights, pupils dilated as she waited to see what Tobin was going to say next. 

"Well," said Tobin, sharper now, giving a light slap to Christen's breasts, which bounced appealingly. "Say hello like a good little girl." 

"Hi, Alyssa," said Christen, blush deepening as Tobin slid a hand beneath the waistband of her panties. "It's good to have you here."

Alyssa had no idea how to respond, her mouth slightly open like an astonished fish. Tobin pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's neck and winked at Alyssa. 

"So, sweetheart," she said, addressing the frozen young submissive sitting on the floor. "Since my little slut was rude to you, I'm going to let you choose whether or not I let this slide, or if I flip her over and give her a good spanking."

Alyssa couldn't believe her ears. This was insane- she had no idea how to choose! Was there an option Tobin wanted her to pick, was there one Christen wanted her to pick? If there was, were they the same option, and how would she know what to do? 

Luckily, Tobin seemed to sense her indecision. 

"There's no right answer," she said. "Just go with whatever feels best for you. I promise, she'll be okay either way."

Reassured by that, Alyssa went with the safer option.

"It's okay," she said. "You don't need to... to... sp-pank her."

She flushed crimson as soon as she said the words, but Tobin just smiled reassuringly at her and whispered something into Christen's ear. 

"Thank you," said Christen, cheeks red as she addressed Alyssa. "I'm sorry I was rude."

"Good _girl,_ " cooed Tobin, giving Christen a deep kiss and allowing her to rock gently on her thigh for a few seconds. "See, that's the good girl I trained."

Alyssa's pussy was throbbing as Tobin helped Christen back down to her knees so that she could rid herself of the rest of her clothes. The submissive gazed hungrily at her, licking her lips as she stared at her dominant's body. Alyssa, while also staring at Tobin as she disrobed, let her eyes flicker back to Christen once in a while, wondering what it would be like to _be_ her. On her knees, nearly bare, anticipating what was coming next. Being subject to someone else's whims. Being chastised for being a rude little girl, forced to apologize and wait to see if she would be punished for it or if it would be forgiven this time.

She refocused on Tobin just in time to see her finish attaching a series of complicated-looking straps to her hips, a dildo pressed up against her clit so that the spot would be brushed every time she shifted. Christen, still on her knees, was staring hungrily at the thing, and Alyssa could see the damp spot on her panties which more than likely matched her own. 

"Aww," said Tobin. "Does daddy's little slut want this cock?"

Christen nodded frantically, tilting her head back and sticking out her tongue. The older woman laughed adoringly at her, but walked around her and undid her bra. Even though she was looking at the other woman's back, Alyssa still bit her lip in arousal at the thought of Christen's breasts, free from their prison, hanging there. Tobin seemed mesmerized by them as well, kneeling down to pinch a nipple and drawing a delighted gasp from her submissive's mouth. 

"All right," said Tobin. "Suck my cock, slut."

Christen wasted no time, taking the fake cock into her mouth and relaxing her throat, allowing it as far in as she could. She was purposely rough with it, causing it to brush against Tobin's clit and making her dominant moan in pleasure. As she watched, Alyssa's hand unconsciously slid down, rubbing herself through her panties. Tobin gave her a smirk- she saw, but Alyssa was too turned on to care much. 

The dominant wrapped a hand in Christen's hair, using it to propel Christen backwards and forwards at her pace. The older submissive's throat was being pushed towards its limit, if the gagging noises were any indication. Tobin was fucking her girl's face, and fucking it good, but she wasn't too far gone to notice when one of Christen's hands snuck down towards her pussy. Using the hand not wrapped in Christen's hair, she gave her submissive a sharp slap. 

"No," she said. "You know that good girls don't touch their pussies unless told."

She pulled Christen off her cock, the younger woman's mouth still connected to it by a string of saliva. Christen's eyes were watering from her throat being fucked, but she still stared up at Tobin as if the older woman hung the moon, mouth open and tongue out just in case her Daddy changed her mind and wanted to fuck her mouth again. 

"I'm sorry, daddy," she said. "Please, don't punish me!" 

Tobin kissed her submissive's forehead.

"Daddy will think about it, little girl. Now, panties down and show Daddy your cunt." 

Christen hurriedly obeyed, shucking off her panties and tossing them aside. She leaned back, opening her legs wide and displaying herself to her dominant, who licked her lips appreciatively. 

"So wet for me, princess," she said, her voice dropping an octave as her pussy tingled, excited to bury her cock in Christen's dripping hole. "But, you tried to touch yourself. That's not the behavior of a little girl who wants Daddy's cock."

Christen whimpered, and Alyssa felt the sound right down to her bones- if she were Christen, the thought of not getting her dominant's cock inside of her pussy when she clearly needed it _so bad_ would be almost unbearable. 

Tobin, obviously, noticed her submissive's distress. 

"It's a good thing I think you're cute, slut," she said. "I've decided that you can have my cock, but only if you beg for it. And don't even think about getting anything on that clit. If you're going to cum tonight, you're going to come from my cock."

Christen nodded, barely waiting for Tobin to finish before she launched into her pleas.

"Please, daddy! Please, let me have your cock! I'm sorry, I was a bad little slutty girl, please forgive me! Please, let me have your cock! I need it so bad!"

The desperation in her voice made Tobin bite her lip, eyes darkening even further. She was never going to _not_ fuck Christen- hearing her girl beg for it just made it all the sweeter. She spit in her hand and stroked the apparatus between her legs, pressing it against her clit and getting it nice and wet for Christen. Not that the submissive needed much help in that regard. 

"All right, princess," she said. "I'll fuck you. Shh, daddy's got you. Daddy's gonna fuck that cunt so good."

She put a pillow beneath Christen's head and loomed over her, giving Alyssa another wink as she slid the cock all the way into Christen's pussy. 

"That's a good slut," she said as she snapped her hips forward, fucking Christen hard while slapping her breasts. "Taking daddy so good."

Alyssa was vaguely aware that little gasps were coming from her mouth, much like the squeaks that Tobin's rough fucking was drawing out of Christen. She hadn't even realized that she had slipped a finger inside of her panties and that it was buried inside of her cunt, rubbing at her walls as she pressed back onto it. 

"Daddy," moaned Christen as the ridges on Tobin's cock rubbed against her walls. Tobin was fucking her as hard as she could, knowing that she was going to need to be at her best if Christen was going to cum without anything on her clit. 

Luckily, Tobin Heath was nothing if not a perfectionist. 

"Daddy," repeated Christen, after seemingly no time at all. "Daddy, may I cum?"

Tobin grinned, leaning down to suck a mark onto her submissive's neck, an action which made Christen preen happily, even in the middle of her pounding. Alyssa knew why she liked it- it was a sign of ownership, of Tobin's possession of her. 

"When I cum, princess," she said. "When I cum, then you can cum."

It took almost no time at all before the two of them were falling over the edge, Tobin yelling Christen's name and Christen moaning nonsensically, high on her submission, the feeling of being pressed beneath her dominant.

The women's own moans masked Alyssa's own as she came with her hand on her clit and her face flushing, unaware that she, too, was gasping a name.

"Becky! Fuck, Becky, please!"


	15. Field Trips

Two hours later, safely in her bed, Alyssa was still fretting about her mistake. Really, she wanted nothing more than for her mattress to fall through her bed frame, and then just keep falling and falling like Alice down her stupid rabbit hole until she reached the center of the earth, where she could blissfully burn alive in magma and not think about this anymore. 

Christen had texted her earlier, telling her that neither she nor Tobin would say anything to Becky, especially if Alyssa didn't want them to, which she thoroughly did _not._ She had thanked the other woman profusely, apologizing for the fifth time that they had heard her falling apart, moaning Becky's name thoughtlessly. Christen had told her (also for the fifth time) that there was no need to apologize, and that there was nothing to be ashamed of- she wanted Becky, clearly, and that fact had just happened to slip out as she crashed over the peak. 

_Christen:_ honey, it's really gonna be ok. i promise. believe me, tobs and i have heard ali screaming for ash to use her like a dumb slut so that was nothing. you definitely don't need to worry about us judging you.

But there was still so _much_ for Alyssa to worry about. Like, how thin were those walls? She didn't _think_ that anyone could have heard her, but what if they had? What if someone had heard her moaning and pleading for Becky and had told her and that was the reason Becky hadn't texted her to check in about how it had gone with Tobin and Christen and what if Becky hated her and was never going to speak to her again and-

She buried her head in her pillow, groaning with nerves and frustration, trying not to cry. Her phone buzzed again, and she both feared and hoped that it was a text from Becky.

 _Christen:_ night! sleep well!

She texted Christen back goodnight, then continued on her worry train, destination nowhere. She was not going to go to sleep, she decided, until Becky texted her. 

Around half-an-hour after Christen's last text, time spent worrying and tossing and turning and worrying some more, her phone pinged again. Tentatively, she picked it up, looking at the screen for just long enough to determine that it was, indeed, Becky, before turning it off again and taking a moment to compose herself, and mentally prepare for what she could find. 

It took her five minutes of deep breaths to be ready to turn on her phone once more, and this time actually read the message. 

_Becky:_ So, how was it with Tobin and Press? 

Alyssa let out a sigh of relief. At least from this, it didn't seem like Becky was any the wiser to her little slip of the tongue. Of course, she could have been hiding it so as not to embarrass Alyssa, but in the absence of confirmation, the younger woman decided to operate on the assumption that the dominant didn't know.

 _Alyssa:_ Really good! They were just as welcoming as Ali and Ash!

 _Becky:_ I'm so glad! I actually wanted to talk about it a little more in-depth, like we did last time. If that's still ok with you? 

Alyssa's heart sped up. It was absolutely more than okay- no matter how nervous Becky made her, the thought of time alone with the woman was absolutely blissful.

 _Alyssa:_ Of course! I have to supervise a field trip until 4 tomorrow, could we meet after that?

Becky agreed, and Alyssa flopped back down into her bed, excitement rather than anxiety coursing through her veins now. 

* * *

The field trip was two things: exhausting and frustrating. Alyssa was taking her class on a (district-mandated) tour of the local recycling plant, led this year by the most boring, monotonous guide that the place could scrounge up (she wondered what had happened to the woman they'd had last year- at least she had tones of voice other than 'dull' and had been nice to look at). She could see the boredom in the kids' eyes, feel them tuning out the tour guide and just focusing on the cool machines, not really giving a fuck to hear about how they worked. Every five minutes, she had to shush someone who was talking excitedly to their friend, even if she would much rather listen to their theories about the different monsters each machine was hiding inside them than hear the dullest man on planet Earth continue to speak for even one more second. 

Even lunch didn't provide a break- Tommy R. kept stealing Tommy G.'s fruit snacks- not eating them, mind you, just stealing them and racing with them back over to his friends before tossing them back- and wouldn't stop until Alyssa got involved, warning him that if she needed to speak to him one more time during this trip, his mother would be getting a phone call from her. That effectively put an end to the problems- until Marisa whined that the lunch lady had given her white milk instead of the chocolate she had put on her school lunch request form for this trip. 

By the time she herded her students back on the bus, counting them twice to make sure that she didn't leave any of the demons- ahem, precious angels- at the recycling plant, Alyssa was just about ready to gouge her own eyes out. She hadn't gotten a chance to look at her phone all day, and she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that she had a brand new text from Becky. Well, a three-hours-old text from Becky, technically. But still, a text from Becky.

 _Becky:_ Hey! I hope your field trip is going well! I was wondering if you wanna meet at my place- normally I'd just take you to my office but the monthly mandated health check is today so that's not an option. 

Alyssa's eyes widened, so much that the poor third-wheel kid who had ended up having to sit next to her on the bus ride looked over at her, took a brief break from picking his nose, and asked if she was okay or if he should yell at the driver to stop the bus because Miss Naeher was having a heart attack! 

"I'm fine, Jackson," she said, quickly pulling herself together before he acted on the second option. "Do you need a tissue?"

He shook his head, returning his attention to his nose, and she returned her own attention to the text in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she sent her reply.

 _Alyssa:_ Sure! Just send me the address, is five-thirty good for you?" 

Becky replied almost instantly, giving Alyssa an address in one of the nicest neighborhoods in Portland, thankfully only a short drive away from Alyssa, depending on traffic. _Can't wait to see you,_ her text ended. 

Alyssa sent back a smiley face, and then she texted Christen. 

_Alyssa:_ she wants to meet at her house

Since it was her day off, the other woman responded right away with a litany of excited emojis, wishing Alyssa the best of luck from her and Tobin both. Once Alyssa had made sure that the last of her students was either picked up by their parent or safely signed in to the afterschool program, she walked out to her car and flopped down into the driver's seat, plugging Becky's address into her GPS. The thing lit up right away, telling her to turn out of the parking lot and take the first left. Hands shaking a little bit on the wheel, she did, and she was officially on her way to Becky's house.

The car ride over gave her plenty of time to think about what the fuck she was about to do. She was about to go to Becky's house- her _house._ Sure, she and the older woman had been alone together a few times before, but something about the dominant's house seemed different. She wondered what it would look like- if there would be pictures on the walls, or if there would be art, or if there would be nothing at all. What would the layout be? Where would they be talking- probably the kitchen, Alyssa reasoned, or maybe the couch. So, she should definitely stop imagining what Becky's bedroom looked like. 

She was early, of course. Luckily, she managed to find a spot on the street, but that left her with a dilemma. Was Becky even home yet- she was fifteen minutes early! Would she have to sit in her car the whole time, or should she just throw in the towel and text the older woman, admitting that she was ridiculously early?

Thankfully, she didn't have to make that choice. A tap on her car window startled her, and she looked up with clenched fists to see Becky standing outside, waving at her. 

"Sorry I'm early," she said as she followed the older woman inside, hopping into the elevator behind her. 

"No, no," said Becky with a wave of her hand. "Don't apologize! It's completely fine!"

Becky unlocked the door, pushing it open to reveal her fourth-floor apartment. A shoe rack sat in the entryway, filled with pairs of tennis shoes and a few sets of heels. It was quite open, with a large window that gave the women a magnificent view of the Portland skyline. Compared to this one, the apartment that Alyssa shared with Amanda seemed positively cramped. There were pictures on the walls, and Alyssa stopped for a moment to smile at one which was clearly of a younger Becky, sporting bouncy blonde hair and a sweet but mischievous smile as she posed with two boys that the younger woman assumed were her brothers. 

Following Becky's lead, she slipped her shoes off and left her bag by the front door, trailing after the older woman and entering into the main room.

Becky took a seat on the couch and Alyssa followed, sitting tentatively on the edge of the furniture. It felt comfortable, but she had no idea how the older woman would react if she leaned back into her couch. Was that something she had to be invited to do? 

Her heart was pounding so quickly as she examined the space, hyper-aware of how close Becky was to her, that it took her a few moments to realize that the older woman was talking to her. 

"Alyssa?"

"Huh?"

Becky laughed lightly as the girl looked briefly up at her, and then back at the floor, blushing furiously. Alyssa counted cat hairs trapped in the rug, listening now as Becky repeated her question.

"I said," she asked again. "How was it, watching Tobin and Christen?"

Alyssa spoke to the carpet when she answered- if she looked Becky in the eyes after moaning her name as she came, she would certainly turn as red as a cherry tomato, and that would just lead to a whole host of questions that she didn't quite have the words to answer. 

"It was amazing," she said quietly. "Just as amazing as with Ash and Ali, but, like, in a different way..."

She trailed off, unable to explain exactly what she had liked about each encounter, only knowing that she wanted that for herself. Only a few weeks ago, that thought would have made her bury herself under the covers and hide, trying to wish it away by punching and crying into her poor pillow. 

But Becky seemed pleased with her response, no matter how short it was. 

"Exactly," she said. "Everyone goes about it in a different way. It's between a dom and a sub to figure out what makes them both comfortable and to listen to each other. What's good for Christen isn't necessarily what's good for Ali, which might not be the same as what you need to stay healthy. Every sub needs to figure out the basics of what they need before submitting- even if it's just a single activity or a feeling. Once you know a dom better, that's when they can help decide what's best, okay? But the power is yours, really. There's no right way to do this, darling." 

Alyssa, who had stopped counting hairs to listen intently to what Becky was saying, gave a small gasp at the nickname. It seemed to have just slipped out of Becky's mouth- was the older woman even aware that she had said it? 

"Do you understand, Alyssa?" 

The younger woman nodded, her heart beating a mile a minute. There was a jolt that felt almost electric as the elder reached out a gentle hand and put it on her knee, squeezing gently.

"Alyssa," she said firmly but gently. "Look at me."

The submissive did as she was told, raising her eyes up to meet Becky's and seeing the other woman's roiling with emotion, just like hers. She knew that her mouth had fallen slightly open, but she was powerless to close it- it felt like she might never move again. The hand tightened, just a little bit. 

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes," she whispered, hearing her voice as if it were coming from someone else. Her eyes were locked with Becky's, and the older woman was breathing just as hard as she was, hand seemingly glued to Alyssa's knee.

"Good girl," gasped the dominant, and Alyssa wished she could just drop to her knees right there and lay her head in Becky's lap and just hear that voice saying those words for the rest of her life.

Becky leaned forwards, and Alyssa leaned in to meet her, and then their lips were pressed together in a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now's where we really get going :) thanks for sticking with me through the slow burn!


	16. Checklist

The kiss started out gentle, but it quickly escalated when Becky buried her hands in Alyssa's hair, pulling the younger woman closer to her as their lips danced, never breaking apart for even a second. Becky parted Alyssa's lips with her own, taking complete control of the liplock, and ran her tongue around the inside of Alyssa's mouth, exploring the new territory. The submissive gasped into the dominant's mouth, her skin buzzing with sweet electricity while her lips connected with Becky's. 

Alyssa's heart was pounding, and the only thought in her mind was how good Becky's lips felt against hers. Infinitely better than in her daydreams. 

No sooner had she thought that than Becky was pulling their lips apart, giving Alyssa a moment to breathe and taking a breath herself before moving to kiss the younger woman's jaw, across and down towards her neck. Each press of Becky's lips was a fresh buzz of pleasure, and the younger woman found herself canting her neck to the side, giving the dominant better access to her skin. 

"Fuck," she moaned, feeling herself getting wet just from the older woman's closeness, her lips. She wrapped her legs around Becky, boldly, trying to pull the dominant closer to her. Her mind was whirling, not quite able to believe that this was finally happening, that Becky somehow wanted her too. 

"Please," she gasped, as Becky slid a hand up her shirt, tracing the bottom side of her bra. The fabric separating the older woman's hands from her breasts suddenly felt like a straitjacket, and before she realized what she was saying, she was gasping out pleas for Becky to touch her, to rip off her clothes and guide her to her knees, take care of her. 

Suddenly, though, the hands were gone. So were the lips, and Becky had retreated back to the other side of the couch, breathing heavily and wringing her hands. Alyssa gasped, sitting back up and looking over at the older woman with wide eyes, full of fear instead of lust this time. 

What had she done wrong?! She thought that everything was fine, perfect even. Becky had been hovering over her, kissing her way across her skin, and had been about to slip her hands under her bra and cup Alyssa's breasts. Her heart was pounding as she dug her nails into her palms, trying not to panic, hoping and praying that she hadn't just ruined this, because she hadn't felt this way in so, so long. Hadn't felt this raw want, _need,_ for someone else. Not only their skin, but also just to spend time with her. To... to be with her.

"Oh, shh," came Becky's voice, and Alyssa felt the gentle pressure of the older woman sitting back down next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her. "Shh, Alyssa, don't cry! I've got you, it's okay."

Alyssa relaxed her shoulders a bit as Becky stroked her cheek, wiping away tears that the submissive hadn't even known were falling. The soft hands soothed her, and she managed to slow her breathing down enough to whisper out her fear.

"Did I... do something?"

Becky whipped her head back and forth emphatically. 

"No, honey! No, no, not at all! Oh my god, no!"

"Then... then why?"

Becky rubbed her back gently, and the dominant's touch helped the submissive sink down to the next level of calmness, listening to what the older woman wanted to say as she forced herself to calm down.

"I want you," said Becky. "God, I want you. But I... I can't yet. Not because of you," she continued hurriedly- Alyssa had just stopped crying softly, and Becky didn't want to accidentally make her start again. The sight of the girl upset did something to her, made a fist curl in her chest, protective. 

"I'm not going to have sex with you yet," said Becky. "Or even touch you until we... get a few things straight."

Alyssa nodded, apprehensive and confused. What could they have to 'get straight?'

"Hold on here, baby," said Becky. "I think I have an extra copy in the kitchen. Let me grab it, and I'll get you some water, and then we can talk about what I want you to do, okay?"

Alyssa nodded again, confusion only growing. A copy of what? She tapped her feet anxiously, feeling Becky's absence when the older woman rose from the couch and hurried off to the kitchen. She could hear the sound of the fridge opening, water pouring down into a glass. Then Becky rifling through a drawer, pushing aside pens and other papers until she shut the drawer with a quiet clack, having found what she was looking for.

Becky sat back down beside Alyssa and handed her a glass of water, making sure that the girl drank it all. 

"Good girl," she said, as Alyssa put the empty glass down on the coffee table. The submissive shivered- she didn't think she would ever get tired of hearing those words. 

"Now," said Becky. "Let me explain why I stopped myself earlier."

Alyssa nodded, Becky's hand on her knee forcing her to stop tapping it. The older woman used her other hand to stroke her cheek, gently guiding her to look up and away from her lap, into her serious but caring eyes. 

"Alyssa," she said. "Please don't think that I don't want you. I've wanted you since pretty much the moment I saw you, in the bookstore and in the club. But, honey, since I'm a dom for my job, I tend to be a bit more careful than any regular dom that you'd meet outside the club. I have a rule for myself that I never do anything with a sub unless I know their limits, and I don't know yours yet. So, here's what I want you to do."

Becky pulled out the piece of paper that she had unearthed from her drawer and handed it to Alyssa. Just scanning it, the submissive's eyes widened as a hundred different thoughts flooded her mind all at once. 

Four columns with checkboxes, labelled yes, maybe, soft limit and hard limit. On the left side of the paper, there was an extensive list of almost every kink imaginable, and when she turned to the back Alyssa saw a spot for notes. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath until Becky reminded her to keep breathing and not to worry, that she would explain.

"Honey," she said gently. "This is a checklist that I have subs who come to me fill out before we do anything. Well, an expanded version, anyway. Government regulations prevent me or any of my doms from having any sort of sexual contact with the submissives at the club- you all can do it with each other to your heart's content, but we can't. Anyway, that's beside the point. This is the expanded version of that checklist. Do you want me to explain how it works?"

Alyssa nodded, lowering her eyes and blushing, feeling stupid. Becky stroked her chin with a single finger, implicitly telling her to raise her head again. 

"Good girl," she said again. "You don't need to be embarrassed. I'm happy to explain it!"

Alyssa sat and listened, fascinated, as Becky explained the different columns of the chart. Yes was obviously things that she wanted to do. Maybe was for things she would be interested in trying, even if she wasn't sure that she would like them. Soft limits were things that she would be nervous about trying, but would still be willing to do after some discussion. Becky made it clear to her that anything she put under soft limits would not be happening until the two of them knew each other a bit better in this context. Hard limits, explained the dominant, were absolute nos. Off the table completely.

"Do you understand?"

Alyssa nodded, dropping her eyes down to scan the checklist again. 

"Good girl. And, of course, if you have any questions at all, I want you to text me. Do you understand?"

"Yes," whispered Alyssa, and Becky gave her a big smile, rewarding her with a gentle kiss on the lips. 

* * *

Alyssa went home after Becky made her dinner, which they ate while watching Game of Thrones, ankles wrapped around each other, then hands when the food was finished. Becky's hand was warm in Alyssa's, and she found that she was paying far more attention to the pressure of the other woman's fingers laced through hers than she was to the struggle for the Iron Throne. When she entered her apartment, Amanda just shook her head fondly at her twin, smiling knowingly at her popcorn as Alyssa rushed into her room. 

She had a lesson plan to write, so she couldn't look at the checklist right away, but she kept stealing furtive glances at it out of the corner of her eye. It sat there on her nightstand, just waiting, and she couldn't wait to fill it out- it would be one step closer to Becky. 

Once she had saved her lesson plan, it was too late to get a start on the paper, and so it sat beside her bed for the night while she tossed and turned, dreams about the many activities contained on its surface dancing through her head, all accompanied by blonde hair and gentle hands, soft lips on hers, the feel of Becky surrounding her. Now that she had gotten a taste of the older woman, the only real thought in her mind was getting more.

* * *

Alyssa had to put thoughts of Becky from her mind the next morning- it was a school day, after all, and the class had to discuss what they had learned from the extraordinarily boring recycling center tour guide. But she couldn't stop herself from letting a secret smile slide onto her face as she led the discussion, the memory of Becky's lips on hers poking pleasantly at her brain, along with the thought of that paper, tucked furtively in her bag. 

Since she had finished her entire lesson plan last night, that gave her a slot of time (the kids' gym, lunch, and recess) during which to take a look at it. 

At eleven-thirty, after having settled a dispute over whose turn it was to be line leader ("You were line leader last week, Haley, it's Mia's turn.") and escorting her kids to gym, Alyssa was finally able to take a good look at the piece of paper. 

Deep breath in, deep breath out. 

She picked up the green pen that she normally used for marking math tests and held it to the white surface of the paper. She decided that she'd start by marking off the absolute nos, and go from there. 

Ten minutes later, several of the more extreme things on the paper (most of which involved permanent markings, as well as bodily fluids) had been eliminated, and she was free to move on to marking down the things that actually interested her. As she scanned the remaining items, she couldn't help but press her thighs together, imagining some of them. She could almost hear the whisper of Becky's voice in her ear, teasing her for being such a desperate, dirty girl that she was looking over the checklist in her _classroom._

Blindfolds and cuffs went firmly into the 'yes' category- the idea of Becky taking that control over her, keeping her bound to the bed, unable to move and unable to see made her cross her legs, rubbing her thighs together. Gags were a soft limit- the idea of not having her voice, no matter how quiet she normally was, made her a bit nervous. 

Face slapping was a maybe, along with biting- for the latter, it would depend on how hard. Maybe that was better left for later. 

She blushed as she marked spanking down as a yes- she had already had more than one fantasy which involved Becky doing just that to her, punishing her for disobeying or for being a brat. Riding crops, like the kind Ashlyn had used on Ali, joined it in the yes column, while whips went under maybe. 

Her nipples tingled when she got to clamps, and she didn't hesitate before putting them in the yes column- they would hurt, she knew, but something about them fascinated her, and she could just imagine Becky telling her how pretty she was all clamped up. Orgasm control was another easy yes- she wanted to be a good girl, and good girls didn't cum without permission. Besides, as she often told her students when they were whining about how they couldn't wait for recess, things felt better if you waited for them. 

Anal was a hard one, but she eventually settled it in the maybe category- she had never had anything back there, not even her own fingers, but she trusted that Becky would take care of her when they did eventually try it out. 

There were two categories for humiliation- private and public. Alyssa's heart beat furiously against her ribcage as she considered, imagining the scenarios. For now, she put public under soft limit- she hadn't even truly submitted in front of _Becky_ yet, and she figured that it was best to do that before letting anyone else truly see her like that, especially in the context of humiliation. Privately, though... 

She blushed in embarrassment, holding her pen above the paper, not entirely able to bring it down and mark the box that would involve admitting not only to herself but to Becky that that was something she wanted. That she wanted to be utterly ruined, humiliated by Becky, that she wanted to be a dirty little girl for the older woman. She brought down her pen, and the little green checkmark stared up at her from the 'yes' column. The thought of Becky looking at it, knowing what Alyssa wanted her to do to her, made her cheeks a deeper crimson as her pussy twinged in interest. 

Spreader bars were a maybe, along with various other forms of bondage.

Other activities were spread between the yes, maybe and soft limit categories, and by the time she had to pick up her kids from recess, Alyssa was thoroughly turned on. She splashed some cold water in her face at the water fountain, took a deep breath, pictured spiders, and then went down to get the little demons. 

The rest of the school day went agonizingly slowly, and by the time the final bell rang, her fingers were itching to text Becky. 

_Alyssa:_ So i finished the checklist

 _Becky:_ Damn, that was quick! How busy are you tonight? 

_Alyssa:_ Not at all.

((Even if that hadn't been true, she would have found a way to make it true, even if she had to resort to a twin switcheroo like she and Amanda hadn't done since they were twelve))

 _Becky:_ Do you want to come to the club and discuss?

After texting back her agreement, Alyssa practically sped home- they had agreed on six-thirty (half an hour before the place opened on weeknights), and she definitely needed all that time to settle herself.

 _Fuck,_ she thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i found an actual checklist for this chapter. and, obviously, i didn't write her response to every single item- that would have taken forever, and gotten us into some pretty heavy bdsm territory. i'm willing to go fairly heavy, but there are some things i'm just like nope.


	17. New Rules

Alyssa sat slumped over, tapping her feet furiously as she sat in the swivel chair in front of Becky's desk. The older woman was looking down at the list that Alyssa had handed her with a blush, eyes racing over it. Alyssa could see her pupils getting wider and wider as she read, and the younger woman was practically vibrating with nerves as she waited, trying to gauge her reaction. What if nothing on her list matched with Becky's? What if Becky read over it and realized that she didn't want to do any of that with Alyssa? What if this was the end of their young relationship, before it even began?

She wasn't sure she could take that. 

Becky put down the list, letting out a breath and looking up at the younger woman with her eyes still wide, full of an emotion that Alyssa couldn't quite place. She had seen it before, but never really directed at _her._ It took her a minute of just staring into Becky's eyes, her own wide and frightened, before she figured out what it was.

Pure want. 

"Fuck," whispered Becky, tongue sticking out of her mouth slightly and flickering across her lips. 

Alyssa was no longer tapping her feet. Rather, she was completely frozen, waiting for the dominant to take control of the situation, tell her what she thought of the checklist. It took another moment of Becky devouring Alyssa with her eyes before the older woman spoke again, almost sounding like there was something caught in her throat.

"You... Your list matches up almost exactly with mine. Fuck, Rebecca, get ahold of yourself."

Alyssa let out an involuntary giggle- it was kind of weird to see Becky calling herself by her full first name, and the younger woman felt a small surge of pride that _she_ had driven Becky to that. The older woman looked quickly up at her, almost smiling herself as she took in the adorable, beautiful girl in front of her who wanted all these things done to her. 

Becky took three deep breaths, in and out, eyes shut as she regained control of herself. Then she looked back down at the list.

"So," she said, voice still rough and lustful but more under control. "Shall we discuss this list?"

Alyssa nodded cautiously, still tapping her foot. Even though Becky had told her that their lists matched up quite well, she couldn't quite let go of a twinge of worry. 

"Are you sure, baby? We can wait if you want."

She nodded again, confirming that she wanted to look at the list now, because she was fairly certain she would explode if she waited even another minute, and Becky gave her a wide smile, standing up from behind her desk, taking Alyssa's hand, and leading her over to her office couch. Alyssa settled against the plush cushions, eyes locked on Becky as the older woman took her own seat, tights stretching over her pale thighs as she got settled. 

"So," repeated Becky. "I just... God, I just want to talk about a few of these. If that's alright with you, baby." 

"Yes please," she whispered. 

"Good girl," said the dominant, reaching out a hand and stroking Alyssa's cheek gently. The submissive leaned into the touch, allowing some of the nervous tension to fall away. Hearing those words made her calmer and calmer every time Becky said them.

Becky scooted a little bit closer, bringing her hand down Alyssa's cheek and around to her jaw, then through the hollow of her neck, then across her collar bone, stopping herself before she dipped it down the front of the younger woman's shirt into the hollow between her breasts.

"I see here," she said, planting her hand on Alyssa's thigh to keep the girl steady, remind her of her presence. 

"That you want to be a very good girl for me. You want me to praise you when you're good, punish you when you misbehave. Is that right, baby?"

The pet name that kept coming out of Becky's mouth felt so natural, and Alyssa smiled to herself, feeling another wave of calm wash over her at the idea that she was Becky's _baby,_ her _good girl._ The dominant was stroking her cheek again, feeling the slight red of the blush there. She nodded- the thought of being at Becky's feet, praised for obeying orders and punished for ignoring them, had kept her right hand very busy ever since she had met the older woman. At the moment, she could think of nothing she wanted more. 

"I'm so glad, honey," cooed Becky, kissing her jaw. "Now, can I ask you about why you're okay with handcuffs, leg restraints and blindfolds, but aren't sure about gags?"

"I... I guess I just want to have my voice. Just in case. Even if I never really use it, I just... I don't know, I'm sorry!"

"Hey," said Becky, grabbing onto Alyssa's chin and turning her so that they were face to face before the girl could start panicking and second-guessing the list that she had taken the time to think about just because of one question. "Look at me. Why are you sorry?"

"I guess... It makes it seem like I don't trust you, when I do!"

Becky pulled Alyssa onto her lap, holding her close against her chest so that the younger woman's head was tucked against her strong shoulder, petting her hair softly.

"I know, baby girl," she said reassuringly, letting Alyssa know that she wasn't offended in the least by the girl not wanting to give away her voice, especially this early. "You have nothing to apologize for. I understand completely. And, anyway, even if you had put them as a yes, I wasn't planning on gagging you for a while. You need to know that you're able to be heard, especially at first, and I will never take your voice away unless that's something you're completely sure about. Understood?"

"Yes," whispered Alyssa, leaning into Becky's warm skin and letting the dominant's touch soothe her. "I understand."

"It's okay to have boundaries, Alyssa," continued the older woman, turning on her 'professional mode' for a moment in order to soothe the girl's fears. "Even I have them. Some of the things on this list, I would never do. And I'm never going to judge you for wanting or not wanting something, honey. I promise. As long as you're happy and healthy submitting to me, that's what I care about."

"Thank you," whispered the younger woman, trying to cuddle even closer to Becky but finding that she was already held about as tightly as she could be without it being painful. Still, Becky sensed her vulnerability and held her just a little closer, planting a kiss to the top of her head. 

"Good girl," said Becky again. "Now, let's continue."

* * *

They went through Alyssa's list point-by-point, the younger woman trying not to be shy about explaining the reasoning behind things, and not bothering to hide her sigh of relief when Becky told her that many of the things she marked in the 'hard limit' category were absolute nos for her as well. By the time they finished their conversation Alyssa was undoubtedly wet, the experience of listening to Becky discuss these things in her calming, authoritative voice bringing all the fantasies she'd been having back up to the surface.

They were so close to coming true, and she was surprised that she wasn't more afraid. 

"Now," said Becky, setting Alyssa's list aside. "I want to discuss a few rules with you, if that's alright."

Alyssa nodded- she'd been expecting this. If she and Becky were going to get involved as dominant and submissive (which she wanted more than she could even express), there were bound to be some rules that she was expected to follow. 

"First of all," said Becky. "I want you to know that these rules are mostly at least somewhat flexible, and if you disagree with anything, you are to talk to me about it and we'll see about changing it, alright?"

Alyssa nodded again into Becky's shoulder. When the older woman felt the shifting of her head against her skin, she continued on. 

"Second baseline," she said. "I'm not going to interfere in your work life. If there's something you need to do for work, do it. You don't need to ask me. Sound good?"

"Yes," said Alyssa, sure that Becky could tell how wet she was. The older woman raised her chin again, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

"It's okay," she said. "Because we weren't in a scene yet, and you didn't know any better. But, from now on, whenever we're in a scene, or whenever you want to, you are to refer to me as ma'am, and end every sentence you speak with that word. If you fail to do this, you will be punished. Understood?"

Alyssa felt a prick of shame start to rise on her skin, but it was quickly brushed away when Becky looked into her eyes and gave her another soft kiss, letting her know through her gaze that it was all alright, that she hadn't messed up, she was still a very very good girl.

"Understood, baby girl?"

She repeated the question more gently, accompanied by a gentle stroke down Alyssa's cheek and across her jaw. 

"Yes, ma'am," said Alyssa. The second the words fell out of her mouth she gave a small gasp, hearing them as if they came from someone else. She had no idea how words that she had always thought would be said _to_ her could feel so natural coming _from_ her, but she wasn't one to doubt it. 

"Oh," sighed Becky, rewarding her with another kiss. "That's a good girl. That's my good girl. Now, are we okay to keep going with rules, baby?" 

"Yes, ma'am."

Becky gave her a smile, keeping her cradled close to her chest. The older woman's strong arms around her made Alyssa's chest fill with warmth- she didn't know when the last time she had felt this safe was, nor this excited. Her dominant was resolutely ignoring Alyssa's squirming- she knew that her submissive ( _God,_ it felt good to be able to think that, after weeks of thinking of nothing else but the younger woman) was wet, but it wasn't time for that yet- her girl was going to have to learn that sometimes she would just have to deal with being aroused without acting on it. 

Alyssa found out that, among other things, she was not to touch herself sexually, and especially not cum, without Becky's permission, even when they weren't physically together. She was to continue attending group, she was to contact Becky immediately whenever she felt like she needed her, and, most importantly, she was to use her safeword whenever she needed it.

"But only if you _need_ it," said Becky warningly, raising an eyebrow. "Not if you just want to get out of a punishment. Believe me, baby girl, I know the difference. I think that's enough rules for now, honey. We'll discuss more when I think we're both ready."

"Yes ma'am," said Alyssa, smiling as Becky gave her another kiss. 

"Now," said Becky, regretfully guiding Alyssa off her lap and rising to her feet, looking down at her submissive with eyes full of desire- desire to fuck her stupid, yes, but also the desire to protect this beautiful girl who was trusting her with herself. 

"I don't technically start work for another two hours. Would you like to play, baby girl?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	18. Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for! Like Becky tells Alyssa in this chapter, this is just a brief taster for what I have coming for these two :) and don't worry, we've still got PLENTY of plot to go!

_"Would you like to play, baby girl?"_

The words pounded back and forth in Alyssa's skull as she looked up at Becky, standing powerful above her while she remained seated on the soft couch in the woman's office. Her throat had suddenly gone dry, and it felt like she would never catch a proper breath again. This was the moment it had all been leading up to. A week or two ago, she would have mumbled some excuse and ran home to hide under her weighted anxiety blanket, and probably never come out again. 

And yes, her heart was still pounding with nerves and anxiety, but dominant over everything else was the desire for Becky. Desire to give herself over to the older woman, do what her body had been screaming at her to do and let the dominant take her down into her submission. Her voice was trembling as she answered, 

"Yes, ma'am."

Becky fought back a small moan, looking proudly down at Alyssa. This beautiful girl, who had never done this before, was trusting her to take care of her. 

"Fuck," she whispered. "Okay, baby girl. Just a second, stay right there and think about what you want your safeword to be. I'm going to be right across the room picking some toys for you, you'll be able to see me the whole time. When I turn back around, I expect you to be in your bra and panties, and nothing else. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Alyssa with the beginnings of a blush tainting her cheeks. She couldn't quite believe that this was actually _happening-_ she was about to let Becky take all control from her, and her body was jittering. With nerves, yes, but also with excitement. She had been wet ever since they started talking, and if she hadn't just been told that, from now on, the only way she would be coming was with Becky's explicit permission, she would have been sliding her hand in between her legs to touch her pussy. 

But, since that wouldn't be the case, she hurried to obey Becky's order- the first real one she had been given. Her loose top was off in the blink of an eye, tossed to the side of the couch, while her jeans required a bit more effort. She left her shoes at the base of the furniture as she stood up to wriggle out of the pants, and then chucked them to the side where they joined her shirt. 

Becky was milling about, having already picked the toys from her own personal collection that she would be using on Alyssa, but dawdling to give the girl time to finish her task. She wasn't cruel enough to rush and then punish Alyssa right away during their first session- that would do nothing but harm to the girl's psyche. When she had given Alyssa more than enough time, Becky turned back around, placing the toys on her desk, and nearly went weak at the knees when she saw the beautiful sight in front of her.

Alyssa was blushing furiously, looking down at the skin of her thighs as she sat exactly where Becky had left her, on the rightmost cushion of the couch. She had on a simple cotton bra, light blue, and a pair of plain white panties. The dominant traced every visible line of skin with her eyes, wishing that she could put her mouth on Alyssa right away, seeing muscles far more defined than the girl's loose shirts would indicate, broad shoulders that she wanted to rub the tension away from...

"I'm sorry, ma'am," came a small voice, jolting Becky out of her admiration for the girl's body. "I... I didn't have time to change. Please forgive me, ma'am."

She had spent so much time examining Alyssa's beautiful body that she had made the girl nervous- Becky wanted to kick herself as she took a deep breath and strode forwards, putting a hand under Alyssa's chin and forcing the younger woman to look into her eyes, see that there was nothing there but desire and awe. 

"There's no need to apologize, pretty girl," she cooed. "I was just overwhelmed by how perfect you are."

Alyssa's blush deepened as Becky knelt down to give her a kiss, deep but gentle.

"So," continued Becky, the pressure of Alyssa's lips against her own reminding her that this beautiful woman was giving herself over to her. "I see you followed my directions. Good girl."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Alyssa, not quite able to contain the shiver that ran up her spine. Becky had called her a good girl before, but this time felt different. Or maybe it was just like this, maybe every time would feel this special!

"Now," said Becky, putting a gentle hand on top of Alyssa's head. "What did you come up with for your safeword?"

"Um," said Alyssa. "I- I was wondering if we could use the traffic light system, ma'am?"

Green for good, yellow for pause, red for stop everything. That sounded good to Becky- easy to remember and simple for new submissives. 

"That sounds perfect, baby," she confirmed. "Now, since this is our first session, I'm going to go easy on you, okay? I won't be so gentle every time, but that's not something you need to worry about now. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

 _God,_ Becky didn't think she'd ever get tired of hearing those words. She hoped Alyssa would never get tired of saying them. 

"Good girl. Now, where do good little subs belong, baby? I'll give you three guesses."

"On their knees, ma'am?"

Becky rewarded Alyssa with a quick kiss before the gentle pressure of her hand on the top of her head told the submissive that it was time to slide down until her knees touched the cushion at the base of Becky's feet. The older woman could hear the younger's heart pounding as she knelt for the first real time, gazing at the floor like she'd seen other subs doing.

"Color?"

If there was one thing Becky had learned from her years of experience, it was that checking in a lot at first was imperative- especially for someone like Alyssa, who the older woman could already tell would probably ignore any uncomfortable stirrings in order to please unless Becky checked in. 

"Green, ma'am."

There was no lie in Alyssa's voice, and so the dominant gave her hair a stroke.

"That's a smart girl," she cooed. "Good little subs belong on their knees, taking what their dominants give them. Now," she continued, dispensing with her own outer layers until she was left in just her own bra and panties.

"I felt you wriggling around on my lap earlier, rubbing those thighs together. Want to tell me why?"

Alyssa bit her lip- she knew why, and she knew that Becky knew why. She had been wriggling around, gyrating her hips in a fruitless attempt for some friction, because she had been, and still was, completely soaked. Her pussy was buzzing with the need for touch, and it was a struggle to keep her hands planted on her thighs and not allow them to wander down to her core. 

"When I ask you a question and don't answer it myself right away," said Becky, watching as the younger woman tried desperately not to touch herself. "That means I expect an answer, Alyssa. I'm not upset with you, don't worry," she cooed. "I just want you to know that, no matter how embarrassing it is to admit to yourself out loud, I am never judging you. Do you understand? Answer verbally."

Alyssa nodded as she said "yes, ma'am."

"Good girl. That's it, just like that. Now, I'll ask you again. Why were you so restless a few minutes ago?"

"Because," said Alyssa, staring firmly at the ground as she took a deep breath to answer. "Because I'm wet, ma'am."

"I know, princess," cooed Becky. "I just wanted to hear you say it. Now, would you like me to do something about that?"

"Please, ma'am," said Alyssa immediately. "Please, I'm so wet, ma'am, please touch me!"

"Eager little thing," said Becky fondly, giving Alyssa's head a pat. She put her hand back beneath the girl's chin so she could give her a deep kiss while using the other hand to reach behind her, feeling for one of the toys that she had pulled out to use.

As for Alyssa, her entire being was buzzing. The pillow felt so natural beneath her knees, like this was the thing she'd been missing her entire life. Becky's lips were pressed against hers, keeping her steady as she worked out what to do with her. Alyssa could feel the older woman thinking through the kiss, wondering how to make their first time together, Alyssa's first time submitting, absolutely perfect. Not that she needed to try very hard- the younger woman was fairly certain that anything Becky decided would be perfect. 

"You look so pretty like that," cooed Becky. "Such a gorgeous little girl, on your knees. Now, I'm going to put my hands in your hair, and you're going to crawl after me, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Alyssa, equally frightened and aroused at the idea of crawling behind Becky, on all fours, just being led along. She could feel her pussy throb with want, and had to bite her tongue to keep from begging her dominant to touch her. 

"Good girl."

Becky walked slowly, hands wrapped gently in Alyssa's hair, but quickly enough that Alyssa had no choice but to drop down to all fours to follow her. Her face was scarlet, but Becky's touch was centering, soothing. They only walked a few feet across the room, as far as Becky's desk, but it felt like a blissful eternity to Alyssa. 

The older woman placed another pillow on the floor and gestured for Alyssa to kneel on it. 

"Okay," said Becky, once she was satisfied that she had Alyssa exactly where she wanted her. "I'm going to bind your hands together. Put them behind your back."

Alyssa obeyed, clasping her hands behind her back and letting out a sigh as Becky grabbed a loose, soft cord and wound it around her wrists. She tied the knot so it rested snugly against the divet between her wrists, and the younger woman moaned. She couldn't use her hands anymore, not unless she safeworded. She had to keep them there, because that was what her dominant wanted from her, and good girls obeyed orders. 

Becky rewarded her by sliding a lithe hand beneath the cup of her bra and stroking her fingers across Alyssa's nipples, causing the younger woman to let out a small moan of pleasure. 

"Oh, pretty thing," cooed Becky. "Did you like that? Did you like my hands on your tits?"

Alyssa nodded right away, arching her chest forwards into Becky's touch. 

"Yes, ma'am," she gasped. "Please, keep going!"

Becky laughed.

"Oh, baby, I think you've forgotten. You don't make the rules here. I do."

The hands were gone, and Alyssa wanted to cry, until she noticed that Becky was sliding her underwear down until it rested at her ankles, then grabbing the fabric with her toes and kicking it away. The throbbing in Alyssa's cunt intensified as she stared, transfixed, at Becky's glistening pussy. 

"Color?"

"Green, ma'am," said Alyssa hurriedly, without taking her eyes off the older woman's pussy for even a second. It was as if, if she did, it would disappear forever, and she would never get to earn her own pleasure by pleasing her dominant.

"And, since I make the rules," said Becky, after being reassured that Alyssa was still okay. "I want you to eat my pussy. I'll guide you, baby, teach you how I like it, and if you do a good enough job, then I'll consider playing with yours."

"Please, ma'am," said Alyssa, unaware of anything but the feel of Becky's hands in her hair, her knees on the pillow, the scent of the older woman's slick, slick that would be in her mouth before long. God, she couldn't wait. She needed to eat Becky out, needed to hear the older woman moaning in pleasure. 

"Does that sound good, Alyssa? Would you like to please me?"

"Please, ma'am," moaned Alyssa. "Please, I need to! I need to please you!"

Alyssa heard the words as if they came from someone else. She couldn't believe how wrecked her own voice already sounded, as if she had already been fucked rather than just tied up a bit and put on her knees. But, she didn't quite care- all she wanted was to please Becky, her dominant. It was the most natural thing in the world, that she should eat Becky out until the older woman came. 

"Oh, sweet thing," cooed the older woman. "Already begging. Of course you may please me, shh. It's alright, I'll guide you."

It wasn't like Alyssa had never eaten someone out before. It had just been awhile, and none of those encounters had been anywhere near as important as this. She began slowly, following the gentle pressure of Becky's hand in her hair, kissing the older woman's mound reverently and working her way down to lick at her lips.

"Good girl," moaned Becky, unable to look away from the hypnotic sight that was Alyssa, on her knees before her, kissing her way around her pussy. "Such a good little girl for me! A little lower, baby, can't forget my hole."

Alyssa swiped her tongue along Becky's opening, lapping up the sweet juices as her dominant released them into her mouth. Becky would tug her hair when she wanted her to do something, moving her head for her. Alyssa could feel herself sinking as Becky spoke soft, sweet words to her, telling her what a good job she was doing. There was nothing else she had to worry about in this moment except for pleasuring Becky, never mind the throbbing in between her own thighs. 

"I'm going to cum, baby," moaned the older woman, grinding her clit against Alyssa's face. "And you're gonna thank me, okay? Thank-fuck!- thank me for allowing you to please me."

"Yes, ma'am," said Alyssa, the words garbled as she continued tonguing her dominant's pussy. That was all it took for Becky to cum, pulling at Alyssa's hair as she released against the girl's face, moaning out curses and her submissive's name. 

"Thank you, thank you," said Alyssa obediently. "Thank you for allowing me to please you, ma'am, thank you!"

The thanks continued as Becky rode out her aftershocks, smearing her submissive's face with her juices. Alyssa hadn't been given permission to lick them up, and so Becky's slick dripped down her face. If she hadn't just cum, the sight of Alyssa covered in her juices would have absolutely sent Becky over the edge. Her beautiful girl was looking up at her earnestly, eyes desperately seeking reassurance and praise.

"Good girl," cooed Becky, stroking Alyssa's hair and guiding her to lay her head on her lap. "Atta girl, that's my good little sub. So good at pleasing me, you did so well. So, so perfect. Now, is your cunt still wet?"

"Yes, ma'am," admitted Alyssa, filled with pride at the way her dominant praised her performance, all the while stroking her hair as her head rested in her lap. Her own cunt had faded from her mind as she focused on Becky's, but now that she had successfully pleased the older woman, it throbbed, reminding her that she was so, so aroused. 

"I thought so. Now, I want you to climb up here on my lap and ride my thigh. Take off your panties and grind against it until I tell you that I can cum, understood? I'm going to help you a bit, because you're my pretty girl and I want you to cum so hard."

Alyssa hurried to obey, straddling Becky's thigh and moaning as her sopping wet cunt made contact with the older woman's skin. Her hard clit throbbed as Becky helped her take her panties off, Alyssa's hands still bound behind her back. She felt a brief flash of embarrassment as she started to grind against Becky, the older woman using one hand to keep her steady as the other fiddled with something. 

"Fuck," moaned Becky. "You're dripping wet, little girl. Why is that?"

"B-Because I need it, ma'am," cried Alyssa, gasping as Becky brought a bullet vibrator to tease her pussy with. "I need it so bad!"

"I know you do," said the older woman. "Such a good girl, baby! Keep riding it, I want to feel you gush. Wanna know how wet submitting makes you."

Alyssa's fuzzy brain obeyed, arching into the vibrator as she gyrated her hips. She was so close, so close! All she needed was-

"Cum." 

Alyssa moaned loudly as her orgasm hit, slick releasing all over her dominant's leg. Becky dropped the vibrator and wrapped both arms around her, keeping her steady as she shook apart. The arms were comforting, steadying, protective, safe. 

"Shh," cooed Becky, undoing Alyssa's wrists and pulling her fully into her lap, tucking the girl's head against her shoulder as her orgasm faded. "Shh, Lyssa, baby, shh. I've gotcha, you did so perfect for me. Such a good girl, such a good little sub. You have nothing to be ashamed of, nothing. You did it, I'm so proud of you, it's all okay."

Alyssa didn't realize she was crying softly until Becky wiped a tear away from under her eye. All the embarrassment was trying to force its way back into her brain, but Becky's words were a shield against it, reassuring her that she did well, that she was so beautiful, that her submission was nothing to be ashamed of, that she was such a perfect baby girl. 

"Th-Thank you," she whispered. "Thank y-you, ma'am."

"No," said Becky, overwhelmed by the trembling girl in her arms. "Thank you, baby girl. Thank you for trusting me with yourself."

As Becky rocked her, Alyssa was surprised that she didn't feel more afraid. She had worried that she would run after this, but her limbs were too leaden to move. Plus, Becky's arms around her felt to perfect to leave. She couldn't believe she had ever thought she was a dom- there was nothing more perfect to her than this moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)


	19. Better than Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone so long- I've been moving back to college, which involved crossing a border lol eek. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Becky held Alyssa close for as long as she could, wrapping her up in her arms and rocking her sweet girl and as she whispered praises into her hair. She stroked her submissive's back, monitoring her breathing to make sure that she wasn't tense or anxious, that she was calming down properly. Their bare flesh pressed together was, to Becky, the best feeling in the world. 

Unwilling to let go of Alyssa for even a moment, she scooted her chair over to the minifridge in her office so she could grab the girl a bottle of water, and take a few sips herself, without putting her submissive down.

"Small sips. That's a good girl," she encouraged as Alyssa drank her water, both hands wrapped around the cup like a child. Her submissive's eyes were closed as she leaned against her chest, relaxing in the afterglow of her first time truly submitting, and loving every second of it. She felt so safe with Becky, so warm and comfortable, especially as the woman praised her for being such a good girl, such a good sub, and told her how proud she was of her. 

"Thank you, ma'am," said Alyssa sleepily, puckering her lips to ask for a kiss, a request which Becky granted immediately and happily. It was far more tender than the ones they had shared just a few minutes ago, ones where Becky had been trying to devour every bit of Alyssa. 

"Baby," said Becky, as she looked regretfully at her analog clock to find that it was time to start _actually_ getting ready to work, even though she wished that she could stay here like this with Alyssa all night, without any interruption from the outside world. Just her and her sub, relaxing into each other.

"Baby girl, before I get dressed- hush, hush sweetheart, I know, I know," she added sympathetically as Alyssa gave a nervous whimper. "I need to make sure you're doing alright. Is that okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Alyssa, breaking Becky's heart with the way her voice had fallen just a bit from the bliss of a moment ago. 

"That's my girl," said Becky, using the back of her hand to wipe the remaining sweat off Alyssa's forehead, then giving the skin a quick kiss. "Now, does everything feel good? All your limbs, nothing hurts?"

Alyssa shook her head- the only remaining physical mark of what they had just done was the drying slick that still coated her thighs.

"And what about that beautiful little brain of yours? You don't feel icky at all? In any way?"

She shook her head again- she was beyond disappointed that Becky wouldn't be able to hold her all night, but other than that she felt satisfied and blissful, all soft and safe. She supposed that was the point of submission- she had certainly figured out the appeal, if this would happen every time.

"That's my girl," praised Becky. "Now, I'm gonna carry you to the couch, my angel, and you're gonna lie down for a little while and take a nap. Sound good?"

Alyssa nodded- that sounded _excellent._ The pleasure and emotion she had just experienced were making her eyes droop, and every part of her felt like satisfied, soft Jell-O. Becky lifted her and carried her over to the couch, setting her down gently on the cushions. Her feet hung just off the end, but that didn't matter to her as her dominant grabbed a blanket and tucked it over her, making sure to also slip a throw pillow beneath her head.

"There you go, baby girl," cooed the dominant woman, stroking Alyssa's warm, red cheek. "Take a rest, you've certainly earned it. I'll come in to check on you as often as I can, precious girl, but if you need me I want you to press that intercom button, right there. That's to Heather's office, and then she can come and find me. Understand, baby girl?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Alyssa sleepily, snuggling adorably into the blanket in a way that made Becky's entire heart melt in her chest. Becky gave her one last kiss on the forehead and then, regretfully, walked out the door to start her night at work. 

There were fifteen minutes left until opening, just enough time to go over schedules for the night with her doms, but the second Becky emerged from her office, she had a feeling that that was not what would be happening. 

"Shh, don't push her," said Christie as the door opened, none of the three women gathered outside waiting for her having noticed her presence yet. "She'll talk about it if she wants to."

Heather rolled her eyes, tapping her heeled boots impatiently on the floor in a way that made the ghost of a smile dance onto Christie's face, reminding the older dom of a petulant sub more than anything. 

"Have you _met_ Becky? You know that she won't."

Abby nodded in agreement. 

"HAO's right. Becky never talks about anything personal."

Becky cleared her throat, and her colleagues all turned around with rapidly reddening cheeks. HAO, unfortunately for Becky, recovered the quickest, a knowing smile sliding onto her face as she looked at the blonde's own flushed face and the remains of her dopey smile.

"So," she said, just before Christie could jump in and ask about schedules. "You got your girl, I assume."

"Shh," said Becky, flushing red and wishing that she could snap her fingers and make her co-workers disappear, then turn right around and head back through that door to hold Alyssa in her arms some more. 

"She's asleep. Or resting. If you wake her up, I'll kill you."

HAO raised an eyebrow, still grinning. 

"Damn. Tired the poor little thing out already. Reminds me of my first time with Whit. She pretty much passed out in my arms as soon as we were done."

Heather's eyes grew soft and starry at the mention of her own submissive, who had probably changed into her pajamas and was marathoning a docuseries on Netflix by now. Christie took the opportunity to jump in, starting off towards the central chairs where they usually had their beginning-of-the-night debrief. 

"Speaking of subs, does anyone have any appointments tonight?"

HAO shot Christie a light glare as Becky and Abby followed her, annoyed at the older woman's interruption of her gossip collecting. But, recognizing that she had been overruled, she joined the others anyway.

"I have Rose later tonight," said Abby. "As soon as she gets off her shift, at around ten-thirty. It's been too long for her."

Becky nodded in agreement, a small worry taken off her shoulders. She had noticed one of their receptionists starting to slip in the past few days, and she was glad that the girl recognized it in herself as well- it had been no fun, the first time that Rose had dropped. She had needed to take the girl in hand herself, putting her on her knees and giving her a spanking for not taking care of herself. Ever since then, Rose made sure to schedule a block of time around once a month to submit to one of them.

"And I have Tierna in 45 minutes," added Christie, trying to hide her smile while referring to the young submissive who came in more days than not to see her. 

"Damn," said Abby, sitting back in her chair and raising her eyebrows. "Again? How much money have you made with her?"

Christie's eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked at her friend, obviously pissed at what she had just said.

"That's not the point," she said, uncharacteristically sharply. "She's in college. She has a lot of stress, and submitting helps her manage it." 

"So much stress that she comes in and calls Christie 'Mommy' at least twice a week?" Heather whispered to Becky as Abby apologized to Christie, telling her that she didn't mean it like that. 

"Drop it, HAO," said Becky warningly, watching Christie carefully for any sign that she was still upset. "God, sometimes I wish you were a sub so I could put you over my knee and give you the spanking you deserve."

"You love me," grinned Heather, and Becky shook her head in exasperation as she heard Rose come in the front door to start her evening. 

* * *

It was slated to be a quiet night- as many weeknights were. Really, all Becky had to do was make sure everything stayed smooth, as she didn't have any appointments that night.

 _All the better,_ she thought to herself as she tiptoed into her office, tossing a wave behind her to Christie as the other woman wrapped a protective arm around Tierna, guiding her down the hallway to the room that they always used. Shutting the door behind herself, she immediately turned her gaze towards the lump on the couch, breathing evenly beneath the blanket. 

Alyssa stirred slightly when Becky sat down on the arm of the couch, making a soft noise and acting like she was going to try and get up. Her dominant immediately put a comforting hand into her hair, stroking the silky mane to soothe her. 

"Shh, baby girl," cooed Becky, melting at the way Alyssa nuzzled into her touch. "Shh, shh. I'm right here, I've gotcha. That's my good little girl, napping just as you were told. I'm sorry I interrupted."

"Ma'am," Alyssa managed to sigh out sleepily, before the gentle strokes of Becky's hands on her sent her back into dreamland. 

"That's right, baby girl," said Becky. "Get some sleep. You're so safe, my good girl."

* * *

When Alyssa woke up again, it was to Becky's gentle hands, shaking her awake on purpose this time. She blinked the heavy sleep out of her eyes and looked up at her dominant, resisting the urge to just fall back asleep- the couch was so comfortable, moreso than a couch had any right to be, and now that Becky was there she had everything she needed!

"Shh, baby," cooed the older woman. "I know, I know, it's no fun to be woken up. But I have a bit of time, and so I'm gonna take you home. You have work tomorrow, darling."

Alyssa groaned unhappily at the reminder- the past few hours had been so blissful, her first time submitting to her dominant. Of course something like the reminder that she had little devils to teach in less than twelve hours had to charge in and ruin it. She normally loved her students, but right now she wished that they had all been left at the recycling plant to be _their_ problem, so that she wouldn't have a class to teach and could just spend her time pleasing her dominant. Becky smiled fondly down at her.

"I know, beautiful," she repeated. "I wish I could just wrap you up and put you on my lap and hold you all day long. But you have to get your rest so that you're ready for work tomorrow, Alyssa."

The tone of Becky's voice, while soft and gentle, left no room for argument, and once again Alyssa felt a thrill at the fact that this amazing woman was now her dominant. 

"Yes, ma'am," she said, yawning and draping the blanket over the back of the couch. 

"Good girl," said Becky. "Now, let's get you home."

The walk back to Alyssa's place was all too short. The younger woman spent it holding tight to her dominant's hand, allowing Becky to lead her along even though she knew the way better. Becky walked on the street side of the sidewalk, but pulled Alyssa closer to her any time they passed anyone, daring anyone to so much as look at her the wrong way. When they reached Alyssa's building, the younger woman lingered for a moment, unwilling to go inside and have this be the end of their night. At least not until she had held Becky's hand for another minute. Or maybe forever. Forever would be good.

"Goodnight, sweet girl," said her dominant, squeezing her hand tightly and stroking her knuckles with her thumb. "I'm so proud of you. You're such a good girl, Alyssa. Such a good sub."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Alyssa with a blush. Then, uncharacteristically boldly, she leaned forwards and pressed her lips to Becky's own. The kiss was short, but it conveyed all of Alyssa's gratitude, for the night they had had and the nights to come.

"Text me when you get back," said the younger woman when they broke apart. Becky laughed lightly, touched by Alyssa's concern. 

"I will, baby. And I want you to be in bed by the time I text you that I'm back, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Alyssa. Then, with a final peck to Becky's cheek, she raced for the stairs- she would have to go quickly if she wanted to be all ready for bed by the time her dominant texted her!

* * *

Becky walked back with a smile on her face, lingering for a moment to look up at the stars. Her hand was still warm from the pressure of Alyssa's, and her lips still tingled pleasantly with their goodnight kiss. By the time she got back to the club, Rose's shift had ended and Allie's had begun.

The blonde receptionist was just as nosy as Heather, but thankfully was too absorbed in her latest mass-market paperback romance novel to pay Becky much attention as she returned. As she walked through the club, making sure everything was in order, she saw the hallmarks of a normal night.

She could hear the swish of the flogger from behind the door as Abby took care of Rose. She saw Sue pull Megan up by her short hair to give her a rough kiss. Hope was chatting with Heather as Carli knelt at her feet, butt plug obvious through her shorts as she bent over to kiss her dominant's boot. And Christie had Tierna in her lap, whispering something soft to her. 

"Yes, Mommy," Becky heard before she returned to her office, texting Alyssa that she had made it safely back and eagerly awaiting her sweet girl's reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to do another smut chapter next chapter- it might be Kelley/Alex :) but with Alyssa as the focus obvs!


	20. Join

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone so long!

"Come and find me when you're done," said Becky, pulling Alyssa in for a kiss. "You remember your rules?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Alyssa, returning the kiss, clinging to her dominant's lips. She had wondered if, now that they were officially together, Becky would still want her to watch the others, but her dominant had been adamant that nothing they'd had planned for group was to change- except that Alyssa was no longer allowed to touch herself when she was observing other couples. Tonight, she was watching Kelley and Alex and, since the others in the group had begun their observations, she would be joined by Tierna. 

The younger girl was standing to the side, right by the door behind which Kelley and Alex waited, and she waved Alyssa over once the other sub had finished telling Becky that, yes, she remembered the rules, yes, she would be a good girl. 

"So," she said. "You and Becky, huh?"

Alyssa nodded, not quite able to conceal the smile as she thought about her dominant. After weeks of pining after Becky, she still felt a little thrill every time she woke up and remembered that she was hers. 

"Yeah," she said, opening the door and following Tierna in. She was going to say something else to the younger girl, she knew she was, but the words died on her lips when she saw what was waiting. Tierna gasped quietly, both their eyes locked on the sight that had greeted them.

Alex's wrists were bound above her head, attached to a low-hanging hook on the ceiling, forcing her to stand upright. She was completely naked already, and both girls could see the plug in her ass, stamped with the word _slut._ Kelley, on the other hand, was dressed completely normally, leaning back in one chair while her feet rested on another. She grinned when she saw that Alyssa and Tierna were frozen in their tracks, eyes shamelessly fixed on her submissive. 

"Hello, loves," she said, gesturing for Alyssa to shut the door behind her. "Isn't she pretty?"

Both nodded, Alyssa blushing and looking down at her feet while Tierna struggled to tear her eyes away from Alex. 

"We're both so glad that you're here, aren't we, Alexandra?"

"Yes, Mistress," said Alex, taking a slight step to the side to keep her balance. 

"Now," said Kelley, standing up and giving Alex a quick kiss to her cheek. "Here's how this is going to work. You sit and watch. It's okay to touch yourself if you'd like, but I want you to ask me for permission to cum. If either of you has any questions, ask! You don't need to raise your hand or anything. And if you feel uncomfortable, we're using the traffic light system. Okay?"

Both nodded, slumping down onto the cushions against the wall. 

"One more thing," said Kelley, moving one of her own chairs aside so that it wouldn't get in the way. "She calls me _Mistress,_ but you are to call me _Miss Kelley._ Understood?"

"Yes, Miss Kelley," they said at the same time, and Alyssa's mind flashed over to Becky, wishing that her own dominant had been able to come in with her. She already wished that she could reach down and rub the crotch of her leggings, as Tierna was doing, but she had to be a good girl! Becky had promised her that she would get her off later if she was a good girl. 

The sharpening of Kelley's tone brought her back to the room, the dominant having turned her attention away from she and Tierna and towards her own submissive, who was trying to rub her thighs together. 

"Behave!" 

A slap echoed through the room and Alex let out a whine, a brand new red mark gracing her ass. She was already dripping, clearly having been worked up by Miss Kelley before their guests arrived, but she knew better.

"You know better," said Kelley, giving Alex another light spank. 

"She thinks," she said, turning to address Alyssa and Tierna again while absently rubbing Alex's nipples, challenging the submissive to stand still. 

"She thinks," repeated Kelley. "That she can get away with things. She knows she's a pretty girl, but sometimes she forgets that just being a pretty little slut doesn't make me go easy on her. Isn't that right, girl?"

Alex nodded, whining but managing to keep mostly still while Kelley pinched her nipples, occasionally giving one a flick with a finger. 

"That's right," said Kelley, all but ignoring Alex's nod. "Does Mistress let you get away with things just because you're sexy?"

"No, Mistress," said Alex. "You don't."

"Damn right," said Kelley. "Just because you're my pretty girl doesn't mean that you can get away with shit."

Kelley climbed up onto the chair and removed Alex's hands from their position on the hook, bringing them down but not untying them. This left Alex's hands bound awkwardly behind her bed, causing her to push out her chest. Her dominant grinned, kissing her lips quickly before pinching each of her nipples again. 

"Little slut," she cooed as Alex struggled to keep still- her nipples were _so sensitive,_ and Mistress _knew_ that! Kelley grinned, pinching them harder, and harder and harder until Alex finally squirmed, letting out a whine. Kelley shook her head back and forth, feigning disappointment. 

"You know you're supposed to keep still unless I tell you," she said, holding Alex's face still and slapping her cheek gently. "Tell them why, why are you supposed to keep still?"

"Because I'm Mistress's toy," said Alex, just loud enough for Alyssa and Tierna to hear. "And toys do as they're told."

"Fuck," whispered Tierna, giving up on trying to get any sort of satisfaction just rubbing herself through her jeans and instead sliding a hand down the front of her panties. Alyssa heard a quiet sigh as the younger girl's fingers found her clit, pressing down hard as she circled it. 

"Is everyone doing good?"

Kelley paused for a moment, looking over to check on the other two subs in the room. She grinned as she saw that Tierna was touching herself, while Alyssa was biting hard on her lip, trying to keep from doing the same. 

"Answer me."

"Y-Yes, Miss Kelley," gasped Tierna, and Alyssa nodded, confirming that she too was completely fine. 

"Good," said Kelley, returning her full attention to Alex. She finally undid the younger woman's wrists, rubbing them gently and allowing her submissive to bring them down into a more comfortable position, clasped behind her back as she knelt before her. Kelley stripped down out of her jeans, tossing them and her panties to the side, then sat back in the remaining chair, letting her legs splay open. 

"Do you have something to ask me, slut?"

Alex licked her lips, staring transfixed at her Mistress's wet pussy. She let her mouth remain slightly open, the tip of her tongue peeking out from between her lips. Alyssa knew she had looked just about the same way a few nights ago, when she had been staring at Becky's pussy, about to pleasure her. Except, she thought to herself, fists clenched to avoid touching herself, she had probably looked more like a deer in the headlights than Alex did. 

"May I please you, Mistress?"

"Yes," said Kelley. "Slowly, slut. Let our guests see how good you are." 

Alyssa could tell that she wanted to go faster, but Alex obeyed Kelley's orders like a good sub, sensually lapping at her Mistress's clit and folds until Kelley was moaning, wrapping her fingers in her hair and urging her onwards, tugging at her collar and using it to hold her in a particularly pleasurable spot for a moment or two. All the while, Kelley was talking, cooing filthy praises down at her submissive. 

Alyssa's knuckles were white with how hard she had to clench her fists to avoid touching herself, especially when Kelley pulled Alex away from her pussy and turned her so that she was facing Tierna and Alyssa. 

"I like to show her off," she explained. "She's my pretty slut. You like being a desperate slut, don't you, love?"

"Yes, Mistress," said Alex, leaning against Kelley's leg. Her dominant laughed lightly, stroking her hair. 

"You're being such a good girl today, Alexandra. Normally," she continued, addressing Tierna and Alyssa again. "She's much more of a brat. Tell me, baby, are you on your best behavior because we have guests?"

"Yes, Mistress," said Alex, and Kelley shook her head fondly. 

"Well, slut," said Kelley. "I would let you come, but you have to earn it. Can you get back down on your knees and finish Mistress? You can go as fast as you want."

Alex nodded, diving in with fervor, wrapping her lips around Kelley's clit and sucking until the older woman arched her back, grunting in pleasure and tugging on Alex's collar, keeping her there as she rode out her aftershocks. Alyssa knew that her cunt was so wet it had to have soaked through her panties, and probably her leggings, and she was rocking her hips back and forth, essentially grinding against the air, but her fists were clenched tight. 

_Thank goodness,_ she thought to herself, excited to be able to return to Becky and show her dominant that she was a good girl. _Almost there._

As Kelley's aftershocks faded and she released Alex, intending to get straight to giving her good slut an orgasm, her attention was caught by the figure next to Alyssa.

Tierna's rapidly reddening face, uncontrollably bucking hips and labored breathing made it fairly clear to the experienced dominant what had just happened. 

"What did I tell you?"

"T-To ask you before coming, Miss K-Kelley." 

"And did you listen to me?"

"No, Miss Kelley," whispered Tierna, cowering under Kelley's stern gaze. The dominant softened, seeing how nervous the young sub was. 

"Shhh, kid," she said, sitting down beside Tierna and Alyssa. "It's alright. I'm not angry, I promise. I'm going to give you a few options, okay- I _see you,_ Alexandra! Get your hand away from there right now, or you'll go over my knee!"

Alex pulled her hand out from between her legs, pouting at the loss of the orgasm she would have had if she had _just_ been patient, and Kelley turned back to Tierna.

"First," she said. "We can let this go. I'm not your dom, and I don't want to overreach my authority, especially since you're so young. Second, I can punish you right here. Nothing serious, just a swat or two. _Don't you dare_ make that face, Alexandra! You know _perfectly well_ why I won't punish her the same way I do you! Third," she continued, shaking her head. Alex had been too good tonight, she should have known that she would start acting out. 

"Third, do you have someone who regularly takes care of you? Yes? Okay, then third, you can tell her that you disobeyed me, and let her decide how to deal with you."

"Can we do that one?"

Kelley squeezed Tierna's shoulder, reassuring her that it was alright before giving her and Alyssa both quick hugs. 

"I'm sorry we have to cut this short," she said. "But I have to deal with my slut. Text me if you think of any questions!"

As the door shut behind them, Alyssa and Tierna could hear the sounds of Kelley, telling Alex to bend over. They looked at each other, then hurried off. Alyssa found Becky quickly- the older woman had been waiting for her inside her office, and she pulled her in for a quick kiss before gesturing for Alyssa to kneel at her feet. 

"Were you a good girl for Kelley?"

"Yes, ma'am," Alyssa answered proudly, preening as she felt her dominant's hand stroke through her hair. Becky smiled, rewarding her by leaning down to give her another kiss. 

"That's my girl," she praised. "Following the rules so well. Is your sweet cunt wet, baby girl?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Alyssa, the throb between her legs growing even more pronounced now that she was so close to having it tended to! Becky smiled- her darling girl was so eager!

"I thought it might be. Now, climb up onto my lap, sweetheart, let me take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were to make a story for, like, side stories from this 'verse, or scenes from the chapters from others' POV, would you read it? And what would you want to see from it? Also, everyone chill if I add some international couples (Caitlin and Lia have been a popular request!)


	21. No Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a long chapter but heck. i'm sorry it's been two months since i updated. believe me, this fic isn't going anywhere. if you care for my explanation, read the endnotes!

It had been a week and a half since she and Becky had their first scene, and Alyssa still had yet to tell Amanda anything about it.

She could feel her sister watching her more closely lately, analyzing the new spring in her step, the way she blushed whenever she looked at her phone and saw a text from the older woman, checking in on her and making sure that she was being a good girl, taking care of herself properly. Amanda noticed when, after some texts, Alyssa would always leave the room and return several minutes later, blushing even harder. Plus, she was her twin. She prided herself on knowing when something was up with her more introverted sister. 

"Okay," she finally said one evening, putting down her paperback as Alyssa suddenly sat up straighter, fixing her posture following a quick glance at her phone. 

"What's been going on with you, Lyssa? And don't say nothing," she continued, cutting her sister off before she could spout any bullshit that would fool no one. 

"Because I know it isn't true. Plus, you're a horrible liar."

Alyssa flicked her eyes over towards her sister, looking like the cliched doe in the headlights of an onrushing car. She had been purposefully avoiding her sister, simply because she knew that Amanda could sense any changes in her with ease. While her twin had let the new late nights- formerly so unlike Alyssa- go without question at first, her curiosity and concern for her sister were starting to get the better of her.

"I... Umm, I..."

Her phone buzzed again. Looking down quickly at the screen, she saw that it was Becky and, seizing upon her opportunity, she dashed from the room to answer. Amanda watched her go, eyebrows raised.

_Becky: Did you eat a good dinner, baby girl?_

The text was only seconds old, so Alyssa was able to presume that Becky wasn't doing anything _incredibly_ important at that moment. Her dom answered on the second ring, and the lack of noise indicated that she was in her office, rather than in the main room. 

"Hey, sweetheart," said Becky, sounding slightly surprised that Alyssa had called rather than just responded via text, as she normally would to such a simple question as if she had eaten a good dinner or not. 

"What's up?"

"My sister's asking questions. Ma'am," said Alyssa, remembering just in time to add the honorific. She hadn't slipped up with it yet, and she had no desire to- the thought of disrespecting Becky made her chest clench.

"She's asking me what's up, like what's different with me, and I don't know how to answer, I just... I don't..."

"You don't what?"

Alyssa was silent, trying to think about how to answer her dominant's question in the right way. Too long of a silence, and Becky might assume that she was unresponsive on purpose. But, she didn't want the fact that she was keeping their relationship a secret from Amanda to hurt Becky's feelings.

"I... Um..."

"Excuse me?"

Alyssa could hear Becky's raised eyebrow even through the phone, and could picture the expression on her face. Stern, not yet cross enough to truly reprimand her, but enough of a frown for her submissive to know that she had best answer, and answer quick, before she _did_ get in trouble.

"I d-don't... I haven't told her about us yet, ma'am."

Tapping her foot anxiously, Alyssa waited for Becky's response. 

"Why not, little girl?"

To Alyssa's relief, Becky's voice wasn't angry or upset. She seemed genuinely curious as to why Alyssa hadn't told her twin sister, the closest person to her in the world, about their relationship. That didn't mean the sub had a good answer to the question, though- at least not one she could think of on the spot. 

"I... I guess I just don't... Want her to see me as..."

She trailed off, forgetting to add her dominant's title to the end of the fragmented phrase for the first time. Just this once, Becky decided to let it go, because her girl was clearly upset and hadn't even noticed that she'd forgotten. She was fairly sure she knew what Alyssa had been thinking of saying, anyway.

"Can you be a good girl and get on your knees for me?"

Even though Becky was on the other side of the phone, not actually present in the room to correct Alyssa's posture or praise her for dropping to her knees like a good girl, the submissive obeyed, sinking down onto her knees on the small carpet beside her bed. 

"I'm on my knees, ma'am," said Alyssa quietly, waiting for further instructions with her head only raised enough to speak into the phone and hear her dominant's replies. 

"Good girl," praised Becky.

"Now, I have a bit of a theory. I think you're worried about how you being a sub in the abstract verses the idea of you actually submitting to me will make your sister see you. Is that true, princess?"

"Yes, ma'am," whispered Alyssa, biting her lip and focusing on the calming pressure of her knees against the floor as Becky continued.

"You haven't told me too much about your sister," continued the older woman. "But I assume you'd call her a good person? A good dom?"

"She's definitely a good person, ma'am," said Alyssa quickly "She's my best friend. I don't know anything about her as a dom, but I'd guess she is."

"Okay," said Becky, suspicions confirmed. "She hasn't treated you any differently since you all found out you were a sub?"

Alyssa shook her head then, remembering that her dominant couldn't see her over the phone, repeated the gesture aloud.

"Alright," said Becky. "Then I don't think you have much to worry about, baby girl. I think your sister loves you very much, and she's certainly smart enough to recognize that most subs need to have someone to take care of them once in a while. You don't have to tell her if you don't want to, but I would like it if you did."

Alyssa gave a tiny whine, and Becky immediately hushed her. 

"Shh, little one," she cooed. "This is your decision. I know, it's not much fun making choices," she added, letting her voice slip into a softer tone. 

"Especially for sweet, submissive little things like you. But you will not be punished either way. Now, I need to go, but I expect you to tell me your decision once you've made it. Sound good?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Alyssa, wishing that Becky was with her so she could lean against her legs, just let her eyes slip shut and feel her dominant's hands carding through her hair as she sank down into the soft, gentle space she could only occupy at Becky's feet. 

Once Becky hung up the phone, Alyssa remained on her knees for another minute, trying her best to calm down, bring herself back up. Logically, she knew that she had nothing to fear from Amanda. Her sister had always been there for her, and there was no reason why it should be any different now. Taking one more deep breath, allowing the feeling of her knees on the ground to continue to calm her, she got up and walked quietly back into the den, where Amanda had picked her book back up.

"Sorry for running out like that, Manda," said Alyssa, and Amanda put down the book again. 

"It's okay," said her twin. "But, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Alyssa nodded, sitting tentatively down on the opposite side of the couch from her sister. 

"I know," she said, arms wrapped around her knees. "I... It's just..."

Amanda stayed silent, knowing that her sister needed the time to gather her words. Finally, after a moment, Alyssa took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm seeing someone."

Amanda barely looked fazed. 

"The person you went on that not-date with a few weeks ago?"

Alyssa nodded, allowing her shoulders to relax just a little bit at the non-reaction from her sister. 

"Yeah. B-But, um... She's kinda..."

She trailed off again. Amanda looked over at her, scooting closer and wrapping her strong arm around her twin, pulling Alyssa into her side. 

"Lyss," she said calmly. "You don't have to be afraid of telling me anything. You're my sister and I love you. Are you trying to tell me that this girl is your dom?"

Burying her head in her sister's shoulder, flushing red enough that her twin could probably feel the blush through her sweater, Alyssa nodded. Amanda ran a hand up and down her back.

"That's perfectly okay," she said. "I know you're still anxious about being a sub, but I want you to know that you being submissive doesn't change my opinion of you at all. Hell, you could bring this girl over and get on your knees for her right in front of me and all I would tell you is to just not fuck while I'm in the house. I still respect you just as much as I did two months ago. I just want you safe and happy, Lyssa."

"Thanks, 'Manda," said Alyssa, picking her head up from her sister's shoulder to give her a relieved smile. 

Amanda ruffled Alyssa's hair, then gave her a wicked grin.

"So," she said. "Tell me about her!"

Alyssa groaned. Later, she would text Becky and tell her dominant how it had gone. For now, she was in for an hour of teasing from her twin as Amanda tried to wheedle out every tiny bit of information that she could.

* * *

Becky grabbed her phone as it pinged, announcing the arrival of a text from Alyssa. 

_Alyssa: I told her, ma'am. It was completely fine :)_

_Becky: I'm so proud of you, baby girl! Text me before you go to sleep!_

Although she wished she could spend the night doing nothing but texting Alyssa, she slipped her phone into her top desk drawer and tightened her ponytail. 

Most of the time, Heather, Christie and Abby handled the majority of single subs who came in. But, every once in a while, they would have busy nights, or it would be one of their nights off, and it would fall to her to take a client. Taking a peek down at the forms Rose had given her, containing the information on the sub's limits and safeword, as well as the signed waiver of consent, she remembered that she had a new girl tonight.

The knock sounded on her door and, taking a deep breath and putting her beautiful Alyssa temporarily from her mind, she opened it to find a scared looking girl, shaking a bit and wondering if she could enter, or if she needed to be given permission. 

"Hi," said Becky. "You must be Sophia. There's no need to be shy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all are staying safe! i've been going through one of the shittiest mental health spells i've had for a while, and my ability to write has been pretty much limited to sporadic one shots. i'm definitely feeling better now that the semester is over, and i'm gonna try to update most of my stories (this plus all the one shots) at least once more before i have to head back to school. even then, updates *should* be more regular, but i honestly can't make any concrete promises. 
> 
> happy holidays everyone, i'm so grateful for all of you!


	22. Weekend, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter! 
> 
> (two chapters a week will not be a regular thing lol)

It was a rare day when one of Becky's days off coincided with the end of Alyssa's work week. 

Fridays were always difficult, but this Friday in particular her students were restless, sending longing glances outside, doodling in the margins of their math, and just generally finding themselves unable to concentrate on their work. She understood- standardized testing was coming up for her fourth graders, and they were all ready for the long week spent preparing for it to come to an end, Alyssa just as much so as her students. 

But, while they were sustained by the thought of video games and pizza, she was sustained by the fact that, in just- she glanced at the clock, slowly ticking away on the wall- two hours and five minutes, she would be on her way to Becky's, ready to let go of the stress of the week and just let her dominant take care of her. Soon, soon she would be able to sink to her knees and feel Becky's hands on her, lose herself to the pleasure of submission...

"Miss Naeher?"

The voice of one of her students snapped her away from watching the clock and imagining her evening. With a slight jolt, she looked to see who had spoken and found Kayla, asking what they should do with their math worksheets once they'd finished them. 

"Just hold onto it for now, Kayla. Once everyone's done, we'll go over the answers."

Kayla nodded, returning to her seat, and Alyssa forced Becky from her mind, at least for a few hours more. 

* * *

She had to drive home before going to Becky's, just so she could leave the car for Amanda. Becky was already waiting for her, right out in front of the building, and Alyssa grinned as she parked her car in hers and Amanda's reserved spot. 

"Hi, baby girl," said Becky, giving her a quick kiss. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just a sec, ma'am," said Alyssa, immediately relaxing at the pressure of Becky's lips on hers. "I have to grab my bag and give Manda the car keys." 

"Alright, love," said Becky. "I'll be waiting right here for you."

Alyssa nodded, racing up the stairs to find Amanda waiting for her, looking out the window down at the street, watching Becky as she waited for her twin. 

"So," she grinned. "That's her, is it?"

Alyssa blushed, shoving the car keys at her sister and racing to her bedroom to get her overnight bag. Really, she didn't need much- Becky had told her to leave all work at home, and bring only what she actually _needed:_ her toothbrush, cell phone, and a change of clothes. 

"Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Amanda gave her a tight hug as she left, and Alyssa could tell that she would be going back to the window, watching Becky until the car was out of sight. She had probably already noted the license plate, and any identifying features, and Alyssa was torn between laughing and giving her sister another hug. 

"I will, 'Manda," she said. "Promise."

* * *

The drive back to Becky's place was filled with discussions of her work week. The older woman allowed Alyssa to complain about the damn standardized tests, humming sympathetically. 

"And the other fourth grade teacher, my _God,_ " groaned Alyssa. "She seems so _sure_ that her students are going to do better, and I just want to punch her stupid smug face. I won't, ma'am," she added quickly. "I just really want to."

"I know you won't, baby girl," Becky reassured her. "And believe me, I understand." 

She parked the car, and Alyssa swallowed around a lump in her throat, excitement and nervousness mixing together to create an anticipatory shiver as she followed Becky up. 

"You can just leave your bag by the door," said the older woman, gesturing to a spot by the shoe rack. Alyssa put it down, looking over at Becky for instructions on what to do next. 

"There's no need to be nervous, love," said Becky, guiding Alyssa into the apartment via a hand on the small of her back. "Just because we're in my house doesn't change a thing. You still have your safeword, your limits still apply. Take a deep breath for me."

She did, and all the nerves flooded out, replaced by the excitement which had been flowing through her veins all day. She lowered her eyes, staring at Becky's floor, a clear indication that she was ready to get started.

"Good girl," said Becky, once Alyssa had followed her to the couch and was sitting tentatively beside her, ready to slip down to her knees the moment she was told. 

"Now, let me explain how tonight is going to work. Unless you safeword, as long as you are in this house you are to behave like the good girl you are. The scene doesn't stop once you've cum, or I have. You're still my sub, even when we're eating or getting ready for bed. Don't worry," she cooed, noticing Alyssa's tapping foot. 

"You're safe, and if you need a pause use your word. All you have to think about," she continued. "Is being a good girl, and just doing as you are told. Sound good, little girl?"

"Yes, ma'am," she said, feeling the area between her thighs begin to twinge. Becky smiled proudly at her. 

"Good girl. Now, I think those clothes should come off. You don't need them here."

Alyssa stripped, folding her clothes in a neat pile when directed and placing them beside her overnight bag. She returned to where Becky sat and got to her knees, completely naked except for her ponytail holder while the dominant was still fully clothed. 

"There we go," praised Becky. "That's a good girl. So beautiful, and so smart to get right on your knees!"

Alyssa allowed the first wave of submission to crash over her, sending her mind away and allowing Becky to take over, because it felt _so good_ to be down on her knees. Her dominant carded a hand through her hair, just petting her for a minute and allowing her to get reacclimated to this. 

"Now," said Becky. "Have you been a good girl since we had our last scene?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Alyssa immediately. 

"Ate good meals?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Haven't played with your pretty pussy?"

"No, ma'am."

"No matter how horny you got, you left it alone? Didn't rub it against anything?"

"No, ma'am. I mean, yes, ma'am, I left it alone." 

"Good girl. Heather's Whitney tried that one once, trying to tell her that it didn't count as breaking the rules because Heather never said anything _specific_ about using the arm of the couch. That didn't go very well for her," laughed Becky, and Alyssa smiled along. 

"Went to bed at a reasonable hour?"

Alyssa blushed crimson. That was the one she'd had the most trouble with, and she often found herself awake in bed long after she knew she should be asleep, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to let worries and schedules overwhelm her. 

"Well?"

"Um, mostly, ma'am," she said, ashamed. She bit her lip, holding back the nervous whine which threatened to emerge from her throat. Becky didn't respond right away, looking down at her sub, letting her squirm for a minute. Alyssa didn't know it, but this was her punishment.

"Hmm," she _tsked,_ after a good thirty seconds of watching Alyssa. "We'll have to work on that, baby. Look up at me."

Alyssa did. Becky saw the very beginnings of tears pricking at her eyes and knew that the waiting had definitely been an adequate punishment for such a small offence. Smiling softly, eyes still serious and stern, she pecked Alyssa on the forehead and ran a finger beneath each of her eyes.

"No need to cry, little one," she cooed. "I forgive you. I know it can be hard at first, and I'm proud of you for doing so very well, being such a good girl."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Alyssa quietly, returning her gaze to the floor. Becky ruffled her hair. 

"Now," she said. "Stand up. Good girl, now lay back onto the couch- right there, that's good- and open your legs."

Alyssa blushed as she obeyed, letting her legs fall open and giving her dominant a good look at her damp pussy. She closed her eyes as Becky looked at her, almost _examining_ her, licking her lips as she feasted her eyes on the wet hole. Too tempted, she bent down and ran her tongue through Alyssa's folds, once, just enough to give her a taste of the sub's juices but too quick for Alyssa to latch onto. Her legs were spread wide as Becky eyed her cunt.

"God," smiled Becky. "Such a pretty pussy. _Such_ a pretty pussy. Can you do something for me, baby girl?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Alyssa, knowing that Becky could see how wet she was getting, how much wetter she'd gotten in just the last few moments of having her cunt on display, exposed to her dominant to play with however she wanted. 

"Can you keep the edges shaved for me? I want you to keep some hair up on your mound, but I want to be able to look at you and see your pretty pink hole."

"Yes, ma'am," said Alyssa, feeling herself begin to slip down into the aroused, blissful state that submitting to Becky brought her. 

"Good _girl,_ " praised Becky, rewarding her with a gentle finger prodding at her stiff clit. 

"Now," she continued. "I know you've had a long week, so I was thinking that we could relax a bit. You can sit on my lap, and we can put on something."

"Yes please, ma'am," said Alyssa, moving to sit up and climb into Becky's lap. 

"Oh, I need you to stay like that for just a minute, baby. Think about what you want to watch, I just need to go get something."

Alyssa stayed, legs open and exposed to the empty room as Becky raced off to her bedroom to find the brand new toy she had purchased just for Alyssa. It was a six inch long dildo, with an attachment which would press against Alyssa's clit, and she could harness it over her clothes, maintaining the power dynamic between them. 

She returned to the room to find Alyssa, hips moving slightly but still laying on her back with her legs wide, eyes closed. 

"Have you decided what you want to watch, baby?"

"No, ma'am," whimpered the submissive. "I... I don't..."

"I know, baby girl," cooed Becky, mentally slapping her own forehead for asking Alyssa to make a choice all on her own when she clearly needed to be taken into subspace. 

"I know, choosing is hard. I'll just pick."

"Yes, please, ma'am. Thank you ma'am."

"No problem, baby girl," said Becky, sitting down on the couch and adjusting her strap so Alyssa would be able to sit down on it and still be snuggled close against Becky. She grabbed the remote and flipped to a documentary channel. Nothing with a plot- as neither of them would likely be paying it too much attention. 

"Okay, love," she said, taking one last hungry look at Alyssa's open legs and displayed pussy. 

"Now, I want you to come over here and sit on my lap."

Alyssa opened her eyes and they immediately caught on Becky's new appendage, already slicked with lube and ready to slide into her pussy. Her heart pounded nervously- it seemed _big._

"Little one," said Becky sternly. "I gave you an order. Come here and sit on my lap. I know, it looks a bit overwhelming," she continued.

"But remember, I'm in charge. I know best, and I wouldn't give you something I thought you couldn't take. It might hurt a little at first," she said, anticipating Alyssa's question. 

"But I want to feel your pussy stretched around my cock. Can you do that, baby? If you don't think you can, I want you to use your word."

"I... I can do it, ma'am."

"That's my good girl! Now, come here and I'll help you."

Becky wrapped her strong arms around Alyssa as the sub made her way over, nervously positioning herself so she was hovering just above the blunt head of her dominant's cock. Becky helped her turn around so she could wrap her arms around her neck and shoulders. Slowly, jaw clenched in determination, she sank until the head was pressing against her soaking pussy. 

"Go on, little girl," said Becky. "I know it's scary, but you can do it."

Alyssa's heart was pounding nervously as she let herself down a bit more, feeling the very tip of the head begin to push inside of her. She trusted her dominant, and if Becky thought she could take this cock in her submissive pussy, then she certainly would. She pressed a bit further, grateful for the support of Becky's arms as she let the tip inside her. It stretched her, a bit painfully but not as badly as she had feared. 

"You're doing so good," said Becky. "Such a good little girl. That's the biggest part, width wise. It's just length now, baby."

The praise wrapped Alyssa up in warmth, Becky's steady hands on her and the thick stretch of the cock inside her making her feel even more deliciously submissive. The feeling helped her relax her pussy, sinking down a bit further and moaning as the cock filled her up slowly. 

"That's it," said Becky. "Almost there, baby, you're taking my cock so well. Let out those noises, let me hear them."

Alyssa did, whimpering with a combination of discomfort and emerging pleasure. Becky held back a noise of her own, suddenly wishing she had taken off her pants. Alyssa looked so beautiful, now with around four inches of the dildo inside of her. The sub gritted her teeth and let herself down a bit further, not realizing that she had the whole thing inside of her until she heard her dominant cooing praises in her ear.

"Good _girl,_ " said Becky, rewarding Alyssa with a long, deep kiss. 

"You look so pretty," she praised. "So pretty, with my cock up inside of you, stretching you out. I knew you could take it, little girl, I'm so proud of you!" 

If Alyssa hadn't been soaking before, she certainly was now. Becky's praises were music to her ears, sending her further and further away from all the worries of her everyday life. She was sitting on her dominant's cock, as she had been told, and the sight of it was making her dominant happy, because Becky liked to see her like this, liked to see her take it. She squeezed experimentally, letting out a loud moan as the shift made the dildo brush up against the most delicious spot inside of her.

"I want you to rock on this dildo," said Becky. "I want you to rock on it until you're so close to the edge. It shouldn't take long, baby, should it? You've been such a good girl, not touching your cunt at all. So it should be _so_ sensitive, right? Then, when you get so close, you're going to keep going until I tell you that you can cum. Because you're a good little sub, aren't you, Lyssa? A good girl who knows that I'm in charge, that you're allowed your orgasms when _I_ say so, and not a second sooner. That's it, baby, ride this cock. Rub that stiff clit against that spot- there you go, you found it!" 

Any pain that had existed was becoming a distant memory as Alyssa rocked her hips, up and down and back and forth, riding the dildo like Becky had told her to. Her dominant was right- her last orgasm had been around a week ago, when Becky had bent her over and fucked her with two fingers, dexterous and talented, curling into her g-spot while her thumb rubbed her clit. And, of course, the fact that she _wasn't_ allowed to touch her cunt had absolutely made her hyperaware of it, made it ache and beg. But she had resisted, and the flood between her legs which had allowed her to take this cock was a side effect of just how badly she needed it.

She was whimpering with every movement, practically writhing on the cock inside her. Becky watched her sub proudly, admiring the way she took it, took it so well, just like she'd known she could! A wave of adoration crashed over her- she was so lucky that she was the one who got to see Alyssa like this, who got to watch this beautiful girl let go of her anxieties and submit, got to help her through and learn everything about her. 

"Are you close, little girl?"

Alyssa just moaned, and so Becky grabbed her hips roughly, forcing her to stop moving for just a moment. 

"I asked you a question, little one. Answer it."

"Fuck, y-yes, ma'am," she moaned, battling to keep still, to not keep moving until she was given permission. "I'm s-so close, please!"

"That's better," said Becky, releasing Alyssa's skin and smirking as her girl continued to ride the cock. 

"Remember," she said, drawing it out a bit further, enjoying the way Alyssa's whimpers were increasing in pitch as she tried desperately not to cum before her dominant gave her permission. 

"You're to do as I say. You cum when I say cum. Remember," she repeated. "If I told you to stop right now, you would."

The words just barely managed to break through Alyssa's haze, and she whined in fear.

"Don't worry," soothed Becky. "That's a punishment for naughty girls. And you're a good girl. _My_ good girl. Cum, and don't forget to thank me."

The order struck Alyssa's cunt before it did her mind, and she clamped down around the dildo, pussy walls spasming so hard that Becky could almost feel it through the plastic. Through the happy noises, the dominant was able to discern the words "thank you, ma'am," and she smiled and kissed her girl on the forehead as she began to come down from her climax.

"Fuck," said Becky, gently lifting Alyssa off her cock when her muscles released enough to do so. "Such a good girl, Lyssa, such a good girl. You took it so well. I'm so proud of you. Now, I'm gonna get you some water, but first, what do good girls say again?"

"Th-Thank you- ah!- Th-Th-Thank you, m-ma'am."

"Good girl. Now you wait here, little one. I'll get you some water and then we'll just see what's next."


	23. Weekend, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chapter with pretty much only smut :)

"Good girl, baby," cooed Becky, handing Alyssa a second glass of water, which the younger woman gulped down. Replenishing her fluids, following her dominant's instructions as Becky stroked her naked knee, still fully clothed. Alyssa had been aware of that fact at first, but now she was slipping down into that pleasant place that she could only occupy with her dominant. Becky had told her she didn't need her clothes here, when it was just the two of them, and she was undeniably right. 

"Can you come with me to my bedroom, sweetheart? I want you to do something for me."

Alyssa nodded, beginning to rise to her feet. She stopped in her tracks when Becky raised an eyebrow, then looked pointedly at the floor. 

"Yes, ma'am," said Alyssa, a little thrill rushing through her veins as she sank down to her hands and knees, following after her dominant. Becky looked back at her every few seconds, making sure that she was still following along behind and that she wasn't giving any signs of her knees being uncomfortable. 

"Good girl," said Becky again as they entered the room where they would spend the night together, gesturing Alyssa towards a full length mirror hanging on her closet door. 

"Now, up you get, sweetheart. Stand right there and keep your eyes open, look in the mirror."

"Yes, ma'am," said Alyssa, swallowing around a nervous lump in her throat before looking at herself in the mirror. Becky sidled up behind her, and Alyssa realized with a start that she was taller than her dominant, and then she wondered all of a sudden why she had never noticed that before. Becky made her feel so small- small, but not in a bad way. Small, in the sense of safe, protected. 

As she looked at herself in the mirror, her naked form a sharp contrast to Becky's clothed one behind her, she blushed. She had never liked looking at herself in the mirror- whenever she did, she couldn't stop. She could check quickly to make sure her hair wasn't bumpy, or put on her makeup- separating each part of her face from the others- but as soon as she looked carefully, she would start to pick out every little flaw. 

She didn't realize she had stopped looking up at herself directly and started looking at her feet, the rest of her reflection only in the periphery, until her dominant, pinched her shoulder, whispering into her ear. 

"Look up, Alyssa. I want you to look at yourself."

Soothing the pinch with a kiss to her submissive's shoulder, Becky ran her hands down Alyssa's arms, which were held against her sides. One of her hands laced with Alyssa's, bringing it up so that they were both cupping one of her breasts, massaging it gently. She could see that her submissive was blushing, clearly unused to looking at herself in the mirror- really _looking._

Looking at her strong arms, strong legs, her full breasts and large hands, her straight hair around her shoulders, thighs still sparkling with the traces of her slick. 

"Good girl," said Becky. "Such a good girl, looking at yourself. Look how beautiful you are."

Alyssa whined as Becky's hand guided hers in massaging her breast, brushing over her nipple. Becky was wrapped around Alyssa, body pressed close behind her, the fabric of her clothes rubbing against Alyssa's bare skin. 

"Keep your hand on your breast, baby," said Becky, the warmth in her core growing harder and harder to ignore as she watched Alyssa cup her own breast. Becky moved her hand downward, tracing Alyssa's sides, her other hand wrapped around the girl's waist to keep her steady and make sure Alyssa remembered that she was there, holding onto her. 

Alyssa let out a tiny gasp as Becky's fingers crept across her mound, down to her pussy, still wet and sensitive from their previous activities. She stroked it gently, bringing about a new wave of slick, and sweet little moans from Alyssa, her eyes beginning to slide shut.

Gently, not hard enough to cause any pain, Becky brought her hand back and then forwards again, tapping at her pussy to get her to pay attention.

"Eyes open," she reminded her. "I'm going to touch you, and you're going to watch yourself. We'll go for a few minutes, and then we'll order some dinner."

"Yes, ma'am," whispered Alyssa, fighting to keep her eyes open, hand still clutching at her breast, as Becky gently stroked her cunt, using two of her fingers to spread it open while a third stroked her clit, occasionally dipping down into her slit. Normally (when she was alone in her bed with a hand between her legs), such gentle stimulation, while enough to arouse her, wasn't enough for Alyssa to whine, canting her hips forwards a bit to try and get more stimulation. 

But when it was Becky, her dominant, gently rubbing her pussy while she looked at herself in the mirror, saw every pleasured gasp or twist of her face, the moans were falling quite rapidly from her lips. 

"Eyes open, Alyssa," said Becky sternly, stopping her movements. "Do not make me tell you again."

Shame prickled over her as she stretched her eyes open, so wide that she was almost afraid they'd dry out. She hadn't meant to disobey her dominant, but it was just-

"Shhh," cooed Becky, before Alyssa could work herself up into a state. "You're alright. I just want you to see how beautiful you are." 

They continued in that vein for another few minutes, until Becky could feel her girlfriend's slick beginning to coat her fingers. Then, much to Alyssa's chagrin, she pulled away and brought her fingers up to Alyssa's mouth. The younger woman opened her mouth willingly at Becky's pressure, licking and sucking the fingers clean. 

"That's a good girl," Becky praised, pulling her fingers free. "Now, back down on your knees, darling. We're going to order pizza and watch a movie, and then we're going to have a bit more fun. Remember," she said with a loving smile. "I'm in charge."

* * *

As they ate dinner, Alyssa couldn't help but let her mind slip forwards, tempted to shovel down her pizza so she could find out what Becky meant by 'a bit more fun.' She was hoping, certainly, that it involved more orgasms- given that she hadn't been permitted to touch herself recently, and had to rely on Becky for her pleasure. 

She had knelt, just out of sight of the door, while Becky retrieved their food, squirming as she fretted that the delivery person would take a step into the apartment and end up seeing her. But, of course, her dominant had it all under control, positioned strategically in between Alyssa and the door so that, even if the delivery person were to step inside, they would have to take several more steps before they could see Alyssa. 

And neither Becky nor Alyssa were ready or willing to let anyone else see the sub on her knees, completely naked. 

Becky'd had Alyssa change into her pajamas to eat, knowing that the clothes would be coming off again sooner rather than later- she would rather have any stray crumbs on the fabric than on her girl. Their ankles were locked, and the dominant could feel the tension in Alyssa, sense every wiggle or tap of her opposite foot. There was a part of her that felt almost bad, getting Alyssa all worked up just to put a pin in it, bring her up from her knees to eat pizza and pay almost no attention at all to a movie. 

But, then again, watching Alyssa squirm, knowing that the girl was thinking about what would happen later, imagining countless scenarios, made Becky's pussy twinge in interest. 

Besides, good girls, as she had told Alyssa before, knew how to wait. 

She squeezed her sub's leg reassuringly, then took another bite of her pizza.

* * *

"On the bed," said Becky, once they were done with their meal.

The movie thoroughly abandoned, they had made their way back to Becky's room, where Alyssa had answered a text from Amanda, reassuring her sister that she was fine, and then silenced her phone and put it on the dresser beside Becky's. 

Clothes had come off- Becky's along with Alyssa's this time- and now it was time for the promised fun to continue. 

Obediently, Alyssa clambered up onto the bed, taking a second to breathe it in. She was lying on top of the covers, surrounded by the scent of Becky, watching the older woman come towards her with a soft, loving smile on her face. This was where Becky slept- and where, presumably, Alyssa would sleep tonight. 

"Spread your legs," said Becky, and Alyssa obeyed immediately, letting the limbs fall open, and smiling to herself at the way Becky sucked in a breath when confronted with her arousal. 

"Good girl," said Becky. "Now, I want you to do something for me."

"Yes, ma'am," responded Alyssa, pressing her hips down into the bed to keep them still. 

"I want you to touch yourself," said Becky. "I want you to use your fingers, and work yourself up."

Somewhat boldly, but with a bit of a blush still on her cheeks, surprised at herself, Alyssa opened her mouth to ask a question.

"Um," she said. "What about you, ma'am?"

Becky laughed, leaning over to give Alyssa a kiss, and an affectionate pinch to her nipple.

"Such a sweet girl," she cooed. "There's no need to worry about me. Besides, who's in charge here?"

"You are, ma'am."

"And don't you think," said Becky. "That I'd have a plan?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Alyssa, lowering her eyes, blush deepening. 

Becky gave her another kiss, at the same time raising her chin up to look deep into her eyes, make sure her submissive saw the mirth behind the question. 

"That's right, good girl. I've always got a plan. All you need to worry about is doing what you're told, remember? Let me worry about everything else." 

"Yes, ma'am."

With that, Alyssa, hyper-aware of her dominant's eyes on her, brought a hand down to her pussy. She let it linger for a second, working up the courage, her eyes tight shut. She didn't move any further until she heard Becky clearing her throat, and realized that it was time to get started if she wanted to avoid her dominant's ire.

She began slowly, at first, just a few fingers circling her clit. As the bud hardened beneath her touch, she pressed down a bit harder, stroking it until she let out a small moan, adding another finger so that she could grind against them. 

"Good _girl,_ " cooed Becky, assuaging any fear that might have been dwelling in her submissive's mind. The proud, pleased tone reminded Alyssa why she was here- because she trusted Becky to take control, to tell her what to do and to take care of her, send her down into that state of relaxation and then bring her up again, refreshed and ready to face the world again.

With that encouragement, she slid a finger inside herself, crooking it before quickly adding another. They were smaller than the dildo, but far more flexible, and Alyssa didn't quite know how the two pleasures measured up against one another. Really, it was almost like comparing apples and oranges. 

As for Becky, she had a hand moving slowly between her own legs as she watched her submissive, who had begun slowly and clearly nervous, grow into the exercise, fucking herself with her own fingers exactly the way her dominant had wanted her to. She was so beautiful, and Becky was once again overwhelmed by the sheer delight in knowing that this girl trusted _her._ That she had chosen Becky to guide her.

Alyssa was able to focus enough around the pleasure of her own touch, under the watchful eye of her dominant, to listen to the sharp gasps coming from Becky. She flushed even deeper- not with humiliation or exertion, but with pride that watching her was bringing Becky pleasure. They continued like that until Alyssa felt herself clenching around her own fingers, drawing the soaked digits out of her cunt for a moment to rub furiously at her clit before shoving them back in, fucking herself towards her second orgasm of the day. 

She was canting her hips, so _close,_ she could feel it beginning to build-

"M-May I c-come, ma'am?"

"Not yet," said Becky, and Alyssa wanted to wail in disappointment. She was holding it back, but it was still crashing towards her, and her hands seemed to be moving of their own accord. Until Becky's fingers, wet with arousal, closed around her wrist, forcefully stopping them in their tracks.

"I know," she cooed. "You want to cum. But I want you to cum on my tongue, baby. Not until I say," she reminded Alyssa warningly, bringing her mouth to her submissive's slit. 

Alyssa tasted divine, and the gasping moan which fell from her lips as Becky took the first lick was music to the dominant's ears, making her own pussy ache. Alyssa whimpered, the sensations brought by Becky's tongue far more powerful than her own fingers, and she had to force herself not to buck her hips up, not to grind into her dominant's face, because that would almost certainly not be allowed. It was a struggled not to cum immediately, and Alyssa's hands were fisted in the bedsheets, trying to anchor herself, trying to keep being a good girl-

"Cum for me."

* * *

As she drifted off to sleep in Becky's bed, spent and with her dominant's arms around her, keeping her safe, Alyssa could barely remember what she had been stressed about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any WSL fans who watched the Reading/Arsenal Game: Idk if I'm the only one who noticed this, but the way Molly Bartip was holding Kristine Leine's hand when Leine got injured was absolutely freaking precious. Unfortunate circumstance, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
